The Witch's Stone-It's A Freaky New Moon
by Ambrogio'smoonlight
Summary: Hilarious hijinks abound when Bella & Aro switch bodies the day they meet in New Moon. She agrees to work with him to keep the switch secret from the rest of the Volturi. Feelings develop as the pair strive to maintain the charade & walk in each other's shoes. How does an ancient king adjust to life as a clumsy human girl & a shy teen suddenly start ruling over the vampire world?
1. Chapter 1 The Arrivals

**The Witch's Stone: It's A Freaky New Moon**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money was made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised! Thought in italic.**

**Chapter One: The Arrivals**

Aro sat at his throne at the end of a hard day, pinching the bridge of his nose; thinking to himself. _Why were young vampires so thick? Exposing themselves to humans because they refuse to stay in the shadows in the day was such a waste. _

He was tired of the monotony, life was so boring and it seem to have lost its flavor. Anything would be welcome opposed to this, day in and day out. He turned his head to look at Caius and Marcus. His brothers were beside him as still as statues in their seats looking lifeless as ever. Suddenly, the double doors open slowly and entered the secretary, Gianna. She timidly approached the three kings. In her hand was a box and when she came to a stop in front of Aro, she bowed, lifting the small package up to him.

"Master Aro, a package just arrived for you."

She tremblingly handed Aro the box. Aro eyed the small cardboard box with interest. _A mysterious box how exciting, I love a good mystery_. He took the box and waved the secretary away to dismiss her. She turned looking relieved and made her way out. The sound of her heals clicked on the polished stone of the great hall as she retreated. Aro stood and tucked the box under his arm.

"Let's adjourn for today brothers." Aro announced and made his way to the double doors leading to the royal wings. His brothers joined him as he walked.

"Well, Aro what's this box that has arrived for you?" Caius asked pointing at the package.

Aro was always getting something from vampires wishing to join the coven.

Aro smiled to his intense brother by his side. "Well, I'm not really sure, he paused, perhaps it is a new jewel or a book. I'm so fascinated, dear brother."

Aro patted the parcel under his arm happily. "Are you two going to come to my office to open it with me?" Aro asked.

Marcus sighed and nodded. Caius smirking, added. "I am only curious to know if it will harm you, and unmarked boxes are very suspicious."

Aro laughed. "Oh Caius, ever the pessimist."

Caius frowned. Aro always had a way to wipe the smirk off his face. He was so irritatingly happy and Caius hoped that he was careful. He was too damn curious for his own good.

Aro push open his mahogany door leading to his study. Dodging his table full of books and scrolls, he floated over to his desk. He sat on his cozy leather chair and his brothers took the couch in front of him. Marcus turned his head towards the sound of Aro ripping into the box with anticipation. Caius glared at the box as if it contained something horribly nasty inside. Aro gasped and reached in the package. He pulled out the gift and examined it closely. Aro turned a polished large blue stone in his palm.

"Oh, it's an ancient rune stone! See its markings." Aro exclaimed, he loved artifacts.

"What's the rune mean, Aro?" Marcus pointed at Aro's open palm.

The Master vampire squinted at the symbol."It's a soul rune stone, if I remember correctly Marcus."

Marcus nods and leans back.

"Well, Aro who is it from?" Caius asked impatiently.

Aro looked in the box farther but shook his head. "No note, the box is empty."

Aro turned it admiringly. "I think I will display it in the artifact case. It's beautiful!"

Aro put it on the desk. "First, I will research ancient runes, I haven't read about them in a long time."

"Well, if you will excuse me brothers, I hear Athenadora calling me. Caius stood and flitted out after Aro gave him a wave.

"I will retire as well, good evening Aro." Marcus flitted out after Caius.

Aro was left wondering who would send such a fascinating gift.

**Next day in the throne room.**

"Ah, Bella is alive after all, isn't that wonderful and Alice is here too!" Aro stepped towards them in exuberance. "Felix be a dear and summon my brothers please, they don't want to miss this."

Aro smiling, glanced around at each guest intensely.

Bella looked at the beautiful creature before her. He had long black hair that reached his mid back, held back by a hair clip. His face was handsome, like a Greek god with papery white skin that seamed to have an inner glow. His eyes were strange to her, they were blood-red with a milky white film over them. Bella wondered to herself if it effected his vision. Marcus and Caius flitted in the room and stopped in front Aro.

"See brothers, Bella is alright. Ah Alice, you have been wrong after all." Aro chuckled with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

Marcus seemed bored and sad with brown wavy shoulder length hair. When Bella looked into his eyes she saw very soulful expression and longed to comfort him some how.

Caius seemed perpetually angry with white hair and youthful features. He looked around to glare at everyone as he joined Aro's side. Bella noticed all were deadly as they were beautiful and she gulped down as her nerves started to fray.

Alice only smiled and nodded her pixie-like head at Aro in agreement.

"I'm not infallible, in this case I'm so relieved." Aro smiled at Alice then looked to Edward.

Aro cocked his head to the side and approached him. He took his hand from Bella's to her dismay and she edged behind Edward a little more. Aro's milky red eyes seemed to glaze over as Edward's memories flooded his mind.

Bella watched him closely and thought he was going into some kind of trance. Edward turned his head to Bella and began explaining about Aro's gift. Aro was astonished.

_So, he told this human everything. So unafraid was she and so naïve not to be. Aro mused._

"Singer!" Aro exclaimed.

"How can you stand to be so close to her? Her blood appeals to you so much!" Aro glanced towards Bella gazing at her up and down.

"Well, it's not without some difficulty." Edward said as he cringed in pain from his burning throat.

Aro chuckled and looked longingly at Bella. "Yes, I can see that! Umm, the thought of her blood makes me thirsty."

Aro glanced back to Edward. " You're a powerful mind reader yourself, yet you can't read Bella's thoughts, fascinating!"

Edward scoffed. "Now you know everything, so get it over with."

_Youth, such rude impatientence. _Aro mused annoyed.

Aro pretended not to hear him as he continued. "I would like so much to see if my gift is deterred as well. Will you allow me?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders and snatched his hand away. "Ask her."

Aro looked surprised. _Oh she was a free pet! _With all gentlemanly like manner he asked her with a smile.

"Will you do me the honor?"

He cocked his head to the side waiting expectantly. Bella edged closer towards Aro's awaiting hand and he gently, yet eagerly, bended over their hands concentrating on her. Aro glanced up at her after a moment shocked.

"Interesting, I see nothing." Aro released her and stepped back.

He turned away from her and it appeared as if he was going to go sit in his throne. He spun suddenly. "I wonder if she is immune to all our gifts, shall we Jane?"

He looked over the small blonde girl standing by her twin brother Alec. Jane smiled.

Edward, reading Aro's intentions, snarled. "No!" He charged at Jane full force. Bella watched as Edward stopped mid lunge. His face contorted in agony and fell to the floor.

"Stop it, please!" Bella tried to help Edward.

Alec flitted over to stop Bella from interfering. Alice was trying to help her brother by kneeling and holding him.

"Alright, I'll do anything! Just stop hurting him!" Bella yelled at Aro.

"Jane dear, continue." Aro waved his hand.

Jane smiled again as if she enjoyed the prospect of other's suffering. Bella steadied herself with bated breath.

"This will only hurt a little." Jane smiled.

Bella inwardly scoffed at her false reassurances. She waited after a few moments then she looked over at Aro.

Aro clapped his hands in glee and laughed. "Wonderful, she confounds us all!"

Jane scowled at Bella.

"So, what do we do with you now?" Aro asked Bella and the kings.

"You already know what you are going to do, Aro." Marcus spoke up in his grave voice.

"She's a liability, she knows too much." Caius sneered.

Aro considered their words. "Um, that's true."

Aro agreed reluctantly. "Felix."

The tall muscular guard stalked toward Bella with deadly intent. All hell breaks loose as Edward flips Bella behind his back and hissed violently and lunged at Felix. The opponents moved so fast it was hard to see with human eyes. Bella finally got a fix on the fight as Felix ended the fray when he smashed Edward on the stairs leading up to the thrones. Bella watched as Felix grabbed Edward's head and began twisting it off. Bella cried out begging for mercy as the sickening sound like someone grinding their boots on smashed porcelain reverberated off the great hall walls.

"Please don't kill him, kill me, not him!" Bella pleaded.

Aro held up his hands suddenly halting Felix. Aro made his way down the stairs to where Bella stood. Bella's chest was heaving as her pulse raced. She hunched her shoulders in exhaustion from the stress. He could hardly believe his ears. In all his three thousand years he had not been so bewildered. Bella, a beautiful mortal, so unafraid, so selfless and so powerful. Fate was cruel, oh yes! He glared at the boy, Edward. He was given such a precious gift and he refused to make her his.

_Weak, stupid boy! _Aro was feet from her now. "Amazing you would give your life for one of us, a vampire, a soulless monster."

Bella boldly stuck out her chin in defiance. Aro's eyes glinted in amusement seeing her spirit.

"You don't know a thing about his soul." Bella glared at Aro.

Aro smiled at Bella's boldness. "Umm, maybe yes, maybe no." He stalked toward her closer.

"It's truly a shame Edward does not mean to change you." Aro looked to Edward for a change of heart.

"Just get away from her!" Edward spat.

"This is a sadness." Aro turned back to Bella.

He moved so fast. She jumped at his sudden touch. He reached up to her face and ghosted his fingers along her jaw. "Isabella..." Aro whispered causing Bella to shiver.

"You are so fascinating."

To everyone else's ears he announced he wished to have a private audience with Bella. Murmuring went through the great hall.

"Silence!" Caius bellowed. "I hope you have good reason for this delay, Aro!"

Aro sighed and waved his hand at his impatient brother.

"Isabella, come with me." Aro held out his hand and he grasped hers with his cold one leading her out of the double doors toward his study.


	2. Chapter 2 The Switch

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**Chapter Two: The Switch**

As Aro and Bella walked down the long hallway together, Bella past many great works of art. She gasped at the one just before his office on the opposite wall. It depicted a beautiful landscape and heavens joined, blending heaven and earth. It made her feel as if it was displaying the infinite universe and as if heaven came to earth. It was rich in color and light, so breathtaking. Aro smiled at her as she gazed delighted at the painting.

"Come cara, just in here." Aro held open his mahogany door for Bella; gesturing her to enter.

She entered turning from the painting at last to see the vast splendor of his office chambers. A merry fire glowed in the hearth. Sofas and tables set in comfortable arrangement. A large table was cluttered with many books and scrolls. On the coffee table, a chess board was set up for the next game. Along the wall, that wasn't shelves stacked with books, were cases of fine jewelry and artifacts of old. Under her feet was a rich green plush carpet that complimented the dark wood on the walls so nicely. Along the mantle there were carvings of ravens depicted in the branches of trees resting in the moon, giving it a Gothic feel. Art of great beauty in gold frames graced the study on every wall. Aro made his way to his desk and sat in his leather chair. He motioned Bella to sit in the cushioned chair in front of the desk. She took it and looked to Aro expectantly. Aro smiled and offered Bella a cup of tea. She nodded her thanks and took the cup carefully so not to spill its contents.

"Now Bella, I'm aware of your situation, that your here on a mercy mission to save your first love. Though he had abandoned you in the woods, the boy did show some remorse for what he did. Thinking you dead as a result of his lie, he wanted to commit suicide. You are the most selfless human I've ever met to endure this and still care for him. In my opinion for what I saw in the throne room he does not deserve you. I am offering you immortality in place of death because, dear Bella, I saw in his mind he will not change you. Therefore, I have no choice but to change you or kill you myself. I would rather the former. Please stay and I will give you a great eternal life."

Aro finished and looked to Bella for answers.

Bella held her tea in mid-air in shock. Aro wanted her? She felt betrayed by Edward for leaving her. She came all this way to save him and he still won't do the same.

_Oh my God, he rather me get killed then be one of them?_ She thought in despair.

She lowered her eyes as she felt the sting of tears begin and she did not want Aro to see her cry. Bella stared down at the top of the desk and gasped. Aro looked down at where her eyes lay.

"Oh, this is a rune stone, you like it?" Aro held it up so Bella could see it better.

Bella nodded and reached out to run her fingers along its smooth surface. Aro gently ghosted his next to hers and brushed by Bella's. Aro felt a sudden pain in his head and flash of light across his vision. He held his head as the pain became fleeting. He sighed and he let out a moan. The very sound of his own voice made him freeze. He knew his voice was soft but not that soft. A scream tore though the room. Aro opened his eyes in shock as he stared into red milky orbs that were all too familiar. Aro's heart beat picked up a pace and thumped hard in his chest.

_What! How could this be? _Aro thought in confusion_._

The other Aro in front of him covered his mouth in horror. Aro stood up and dropped the tea-cup in his hand, spilling it's contents; soaking into the carpet. He put his hand to his chest clutching at the fabric of his shirt. Was he dead? No, his heart beats.

_What!? How can it beat? I'm a vampire!_ Aro shouted inwardly.

He looked down at his clothing. He wore a green button up shirt with black jeans and sneakers.

_What Bella's clothes! Impossible! _Aro thought shocked.

The Aro across from him looked sharply at the door as if he heard something he could not.

The other finally spoke. "Their coming!"

They both looked to the door as it opened violently. Bella saw with her new eyes as the guards flitted toward her that she could follow thier movements with ease now. They stopped in front of her suddenly. The two members of the Volturi stood before her in alarm.

"Was that you screaming Master? What happened?" They looked at her expectantly.

"Everything's alright. I, I just got upset that's all, _Bella, _by accident, spilled tea on the carpet. I just love this carpet! Go get me a rag and wipe it up." Bella ordered them.

She heard the sound of her voice and it was as soft as a feather, yet very male with a nervous ring to it. _Aro's voice_. Bella looked over at her own body, whom now housed Aro's spirit. Aro looked at her with eyes as big as silver dollars. The guard came back swiftly and proceeded to clean up the spilled tea. Bella tried to remember who these two were. The tall lanky one with blonde hair approached Edward and her when she saved him under the clock tower.

_ Oh what was his name?_ She thought as she searched her memory.

The Female guard pushed and scrubbed the tea out of the carpet, looked up at her fellow guard. "Dem, I almost got it up."

_Oh yeah, Demetri, he escorted us down to the throne room. _Bella mused, nodding to herself inwardly.

During this time of distraction she glanced at Aro. He just stood there looking at the guards and looking at her, watching them in stunned silence. The two guards flitted in front of Bella suddenly.

"All done Master." They said in unison.

"Thank you Demetri, _and you,_ Bella said to the girl, you two can go now." Bella said giving them leave.

"Yes Master." The bowed and the female guard gave her an odd expression as they flitted out the door and shut it behind them softly.

Aro turned to Bella after he stared at his guard leaving. "We need to come up with a plan. No one must know of this incident. I'm in a human body and therefore in danger!"

Aro ran his fingers nervously though his mahogany hair. He had to sit down, he was feeling woozy all of a sudden. Bella flitted over to the sofa with him and sat down too hard causing the sofa, with her and Aro on it, to scoot back with a screeching sound.

Aro glared up at Bella. "What had just occurred back there at the desk? Bella, did you notice anything?"

Bella shook her head and began sobbing. Aro gaped in horror at the spectacle in front of him. He grabbed her arms and kneeled in front of her.

"Bella, you can't cry in my body, someone will hear, stop! Now! We just have to figure things out, that's all." Aro rubbed her cold arms and Bella lifted her head and nodded.

Bella realised that she could not even shed a tear. She hugged herself protectively looking at Aro. Her own chocolate-brown eyes held determination and gentleness. Bella snapped her head to the side facing the door as she heard foot steps approaching once more. She sniffed the air as the scent of cinnamon and vanilla drifted to her. The door opened and Marcus stepped in. His eyes widening as they took in the scene before him.


	3. Chapter 3 Plan B

**The Witch's Stone: It's A Freaky New Moon**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised! Thought in italic.**

**Chapter Three: Plan B**

Marcus stopped and stared at the two strangely. Bella was kneeling at Aro's feet. Aro was hunched over in sorrow and Bella was comforting him rubbing his arms. He looked on them with his bond sight and there was a great difference.

_What a change in bonds, was this possible? _Marcus thought surprised.

Bella had Aro bonds and Aro had Bella's. What astonished him the most was the thin bond forming between the two. Just in the beginning stage was a golden mate bond stretching connecting the pair. Thin and frail as it was, it was still present. They were clearly taken by surprise at his sudden appearance.

Marcus recovered first. "Aro, please tell me what has happened?"

Aro stood and looked at Bella nodding at her to answer.

_Oh great, the pressure's on! _She thought feeling unsure how to start her explanation.

"Well, umm, er, _Bella _was just kneeling in respect as she turned me down to join the coven."

Aro stepped towards her in anger, clenching his fist, forgetting himself. He couldn't believe his ears.

"What?! Bella do you understand death is the only course now!" Aro bellowed at the now protesting Bella.

Bella held up her hands gesturing him to stop talking. _Too late!_

Marcus glided forward to stand before Aro. "I'm afraid you can not fool a man with a gift of bond sight. Aro, what could have possibly taken place to make this occur? You seem to be in the body of our sweet Bella. Bella in your body."

Bella huffed at Aro, raising her arms up in annoyance. Aro stepped forward to Marcus shaking his head in frustration.

"Oh brother, I do not know how this occurred. We were just sitting at the desk admiring my new gift, when all of a sudden a flash hit my vision and an intense headache. I opened my eyes and there I was staring at my own form!"

Aro finished and moved to grasp Marcus's hand. When he did, Aro was taken aback as his mind reading gift no longer worked. Marcus looked into Aro's now chocolate-brown orbs, searching them as he spoke.

"Where is the rune stone now, Aro?" Marcus looked around.

Aro whirled around letting go his brother's hand. "Just where we left it, on the desk top." Aro pointed.

Marcus glided over, reached out and took it in his hand. "Curious, I wonder if this result was the intent of the sender?"

Marcus gazed at the stone examining it for any visible clues.

Aro's face fell as he thought to himself, _I'm such a fool! _

He should have been more guarded, damn his natural curiosity.

"I think it would be wise to contact and consult our friend the witch, don't you Aro?" Marcus suggested.

Aro's eyes lit up. _Of course, she would surely know how to help me get out of this fix!_ He thought hopefully.

"Splendid! Marcus, what a cool head you have dear brother! Yes, we must do this right away. Today, I'm in grave danger in this state, my enemies will most likely take advantage of the situation. This state is also an awkward one. Bella would agree." Aro said perking up to the suggestion.

Bella nodded eagerly. Aro went to his desk and began composing a letter. In his letter he was calling for assistance from Abigail Ravensky.

My Dearest Abigail,

I'm writing to request your presence to Volterra, Italy. I'm in great need of your expertise. I have received a mysterious package and inside contained a soul rune stone. It must be bewitched, as a result of two people making contact while they touched the stone together. The pair have now swapped bodies. Haste would be greatly appreciated on this matter. Yes, if you are wondering you will be greatly rewarded! The Volturi always takes care of their debtors.

Sincerely Yours, Aro Volturi.

Aro folded the paper and sealed it with a Volturi seal. He moved around his desk and stepped to Bella's side.

" Bella, mia cara, call Demetri to you and have him deliver this." Aro instructed her.

Aro handed her the letter and she took it then started toward the door. Aro ran over and grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" Aro asked trying to stop her.

Bella shook her arm from his grip without difficulty causing Aro to stumble back.

Bella turned facing him as she put her hands on her hips with attitude. "I'm going to do as you asked, what is your deal?"

Horrified, Aro recovered from his stumble. _Aro Volturi, reduced to a bumbling, clumsy little human!_ He thought embarrassed.

He stared at Bella in absolute protest.

"Bella, you can not stand in that female-like manner! I do not act that way! We need to act like one another. Everyone will think I've gone mad!" Aro cried out to her in alarm at the sight of her feminine posture.

Bella snorted then joked. "Or gone to the other side."

Marcus chuckled. Aro bared his teeth in frustration. "Marcus, not helping! Bella, may I also remind you that you are a vampire king and therefore do not need to go fetching the help. Just call him in a loud voice, he will hear you."

Bella turned away from Aro and composed herself. "Right, then!"

_Now, how had Aro stood, oh yes, legs slightly apart in a proud stance. His hands rubbing together. Got it! _She thought smiling to herself.

"Demetri, will you come in here please!" Bella called out.

Bella could hear his immediate response. Foot falls echoed in the vast hallway. The door opened and Demetri flitted forward stopping suddenly in front of her. She fought the urge not to flinch at his sudden movements and back away from him. She still had to get use to this new existence.

"I need you to deliver this letter to, um, Abigail Ravensky, the witch."

Bella handed over the letter to him, as he took it, he glanced around at Marcus.

"As ordered, I will be swift!" Demetri bowed, turned and flitted out the door.

"Well, that is finally accomplished." Aro sighed.

Aro walked over to the sofa to sit down, wondering how had he become so tired? He was human again, oh yeah. He collapsed in the soft cushions. Bella flitted over to join him.

"You know, you don't have to flit all the time, especially at such a short pace." Aro crossed his arms looking up at the irritated Bella.

_Good, _He thought, _she needs to learn from me and I from her or we will be in danger of exposure. What if we are discovered by the wrong person? _Aro shuttered at the trouble that would ensue. _Its imperative that we pull off this charade. _

Bella sat down next to him cautiously, allowing her body to sit with ease. This earned Bella a smile of approval from Aro. Marcus walked over and took a chair in front of them.

"Now you two need to talk and get to know one another. Meanwhile, I shall go and dismiss the proceedings for the day. I shall also detain Caius. Though, I'm afraid Aro, it shall not be long."

Marcus stood and flitted out the door. Aro turned his head to look at Bella after he watched his brother leave. Aro smiled. "Well, where should we begin?"


	4. Chapter 4: Getting To Know You and me

**The Witch's Stone: It's A Freaky New Moon**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised! Thought in italic.**

**Chapter Four: Getting To Know You Getting To Know All About You.**

Bella pointed to Aro. "You First."

Aro sighed. "Well, I was born in a small village outside of Athens, Greece. It was 1300 B.C. I was changed at the age of twenty-six. My age of existence is 3,287 years. I was the eldest of ten children. I know that seems like a lot of kids, but back in those days it was quite common. As the eldest child I was expected to take my father's land and money at the event of his death. I was his heir. I was educated in philosophy and business. I had to travel to the city to be among the masters. I often traveled back and forth to help my father with business and the harvesting. I was particularly close to my youngest sister Didyme. I would dote on her and get her little gifts in the city and bring them home to her when I came for a visit. When I was changed, she was but 13 years old.

Now to get to the time of my change. I was traveling one night back home, for my father fell ill and I was summoned home to help care for my family. However, as I made my way on the country road by horse back, I was attacked by a man. I remember jumping from my horse to face my enemy. He had the blackest eyes I ever seen. Tall and pale, his skin looked as if it shone in the moonlight. My horse got spooked by his sudden appearance and dashed off leaving me to face this deadly adversary alone and with no means of escape. I took my sword from its sheath and stood at the ready. He seemed to regard me for a time. Sizing me up. I knew one thing, I wasn't going down without a fight."

"When my opponent moved I was bewildered as I observed him suddenly in front of my face. I was stunned beyond imagining. I thought that surely I was facing some demon from hades. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed. I felt such eminence pain as my bone broke under such a powerful grip. My sword dropped useless to the ground. He yanked my hair and tilted my head to strike, exposing my neck. He bit me then, and again on my wrist. I felt such pain as I would never know again. Fire licked through my veins as its poisonous venom surged in my body. When I came to, it was three days later by the roadside. A hunger and burning in my throat motivated me to seek relief and I ran towards home. I found my father lying in bed dying from sickness. Overcome with need, I attacked and killed my father. Shocked and devastated at the horror of killing my father, I ran off in the night. For I feared what else I would do."

"Eventually, I sat up a home in the city. I was a little out of control, being a newborn with no sire to teach and guide me. I brought too much attention to myself by killing my victims in plain sight. Rumors of a dark demon that devoured the living spread widely among the humans. There upon feeding one night, I met Marcus. He was trying to find and deal with me because I put our kind at risk and it was becoming unsafe for the vampires of the city. When he listened to my story he pitied me and we formed a friendship and stayed together. I learned a lot from him. How to survive in the human world and blend in.

Marcus saw as time wore on that I was lonely for my home and he took me to visit again. Much to his reluctance, for he thought that I would do as I have done before. You see, I was worried about how my mother was getting on by herself and my sweet sister Didyme too. Upon meeting my sister now eighteen, Marcus fell in love with her and we took her to our home and Marcus changed her. She became his wife. As for the fate of my dear sister, it happened at the time of the Romanian war between 400 and 500 A.D. As a tactic of revenge, they assassinated our Didyme while we were on the battle field."

"As time went on, we came across Caius. He was human then, and a slave. A wealthy man of the city owned him and had many slaves. Back in those days slaves were brutalized quite commonly. The wife of the man was lonely often and therefore used her slaves for pleasure. Caius was her choice of pleasure one fateful night. Another slave was jealous of Caius because she choose him more often. In revenge he tipped the husband off about the affairs and found Caius with his wife. The woman blamed Caius and said he raped her. The man believed in his wife and took all his fury out on Caius. He was dragged out to the square of the city where he was stripped and beaten almost to death. That night we found him just in time before he died. We pitied him and changed him."

"When Caius woke from the change he was bent on revenge. He chose his first victims to be the slave master and his wife. He tortured them for hours, slowly bleeding them dry, before finishing them. His newborn year was quite bloody to say the least. Full of anger and bitterness he joined any battle he thought worthy. He always said that war was a great opportunity for blood and violent satisfaction. On his many battles he came across his wife, Athenadora. She was a noble of France. During the siege of her home she tried to flee but was trapped in her tower. She was brought there by her father for her safety as the battle raged. How ironic. The enemy found her in her bed chambers and captured her. The soldier that encountered her was indeed Caius. When he took Athenadora he felt the bond to her and he brought her home where he changed her. They have been together for over a thousand years."

"That was how the Volturi was formed in the beginning. Alliance, trust, justice, law and order. We made laws and enforced them to protect our kind. We gathered all to us with similar visions. I looked for many powerful vampires for our coven. I made it my mission. The main guard consist of... Chelsea, she is my most prized guard. She manipulates bonds. She has red hair, thin and of short stature. Afton is her mate and has a shielding ability. He is often seen with his wife and is short muscular with black hair. Demetri is an excellent tracker. He is blonde, lean and tall. He hangs out with Felix a lot. Jane is short and young with blonde hair and the physical age of fourteen. She has the ability, the illusion of great pain. She and her brother Alec are inseparable. Alec is the short boy with mouse-brown hair. He has the ability to disable all senses. They are twins. The lesser guard consist of Felix, he is the tallest and the strongest with black hair. Corin, she is short with light brown hair. She has the ability to make one content in any state. She is often in the tower with the wives. Heidi is the most beautiful of the guards. She has the ability of great allurement. The guard affectionately calls her _The Fisher_ as she brings our dinner. Reneta is a short female with black straight hair and my personal guard. She has the ability to shield herself and those she touches. You will no doubt be spending much time with her. She likes to cling. Santiago is her mate and he has curly brown hair and is fairly tall. Now, I have to tell you of one other member, my wife. Sulpicia is tall with black curly long hair. She is a native to Italy. I found her as a little girl at the age of ten. She was wondering the ruined city in the aftermath of a terrible battle that wiped out all she knew. She only survived because she was knocked out by fallen debris and came to when it was all over. I took her in, captivated by her beauty and innocence. I educated her and molded her into a future wife of my dreams. At the time of her sixteenth birthday I made her my wife and changed her on our wedding night. However, in love we seemed to be at the time, our love did not last. We were not true mates and our fire burned out centuries ago. Now we just exist together. I refuse to let her go because I just don't have the time to invest in another and she is content with her place and power. So as you can see, my personal life is non-existant." He looked at Bella, her mouth hung open in shock at the abundance of information, hoping she could remember it all.

"Now Bella, as for my likes and dislikes. First likes are as follows... Music, particularly classic and opera. Playing the piano, though I like the guitar at times. Reading, all sorts. Mystery is my favorite fiction." Bella smiled at this. Aro continued.

"I dance well and love to when the opportunity presents itself."

Bella frowned to this. O_h no, Aro can dance! _Bella considered herself the most clumsiest girl in the US.

Aro continued. " I love the arts and including theater. I enjoy painting and long walks in the gardens. I collect jewelery and books. My favorite color is red and black and researching is my favorite past time. Especially the supernatural. The only thing I enjoy doing outside this castle is going to the theater and opera house. As well as long drives in my various sport car collection. Aro finished and looked at Bella expectantly. She nodded.

"Now as to my dislikes, I hate technology these days. Therefore apart from the secretary's computer, you will find none or any high-tech contraptions of any kind. We do have cell phones but I hate to use it because of the touch screen irritates me. I could never hit the right button and I end up smashing it to Heidi's dismay. She always has to replace it for me. I hate it when covens think they can help us by introducing us to such things. What frightens me most is that for the first time in history we are vulnerable to humans because of this knowledge. I detest modern cinema. Of course, all who break our laws." Aro became silent and gestured to Bella when he finished.

Bella took a moment to process this information. She shook her head slowly and breathed out a sigh. "Wow, you are an interesting man, Aro. I appreciate you telling me all that."

Aro grinned. "Now Bella it's your turn."

Bella repositioned her body and straightened herself facing Aro looking eager to share. Aro amusingly thought she was like a teen ready to engage in gossip.

Bella began..."I was born in Forks, Washington, on September 13th, 1987 to Renée and Charlie Swan. I was only two years old when they divorced. Now mom is married again to Phil Dwyer. He's a baseball player and travels a lot. Mom goes with him to all his games cause she is just miserable staying at home without him. That's why I choose to stay with dad. I was previously staying in Phoenix, Arizona with mom before Phil came in the picture.

When I moved to Forks with dad again, I helped him often and cooked for him. I'm a great cook. Charlie loves my Italian dinners. Dad was also a terrible housekeeper before I came, so I took that on as well. He works a lot of late hours as a police chief and it tires him out, so he just does not have the time. As for school, I'm a great student and love reading. Personality wise, I'm an introvert. I have trouble with large crowds. I don't make a spectacle of myself. I really never fit in anywhere. I just don't do sports or anything too physical because I'm terribly clumsy. The only best friend I got is Jacob Black, he lives on the reservation in La Push. My favorite color is brown." Aro raised his eyebrows to this.

Bella continued. "As for music I love it too, but I like Gothic rock and anything rock really. I'm very happy with my old truck dad bought me. I don't like to ask for too much or be a bother. I hate surprises and gifts. Oh and I'm a vegetarian not a big fan of meat. Fruit, salad, cereal and noodle anything are my favorite dishes. Ice cream and chocolate is my favorite snacks. I like simple things to wear. I rather my jeans then dresses and my sneakers then pumps. I never been a flashy girl and use little to no make-up or jewelry at all. Edward is my first serious boyfriend. I think you know all my history with the Cullens. I think that just about covers it."

Aro gaped at Bella in astonishment. She really was his opposite. They stared at each other for a moment.

"I have a question." Aro stated then paused to see if she would answer.

"Well go ahead, fire away." Bella nodded to him to continue.

"Your shy I take it and very unselfish; helpful even. So what do you do for your own happiness?" Aro's voice was soft and full of concern.

"What do you mean, Aro? I am happy." Bella's brow furrowed in confusion, not understanding what he was meaning.

Aro sighed then took her hands. "I think you misunderstand me. However, I think I understand you. You are happiest sacrificing yourself. I saw that in the throne room and by the way you explained your home life. There must be something that you desire that will bring you happiness. So again, what makes you happy Bella?"

She blinked rapidly, as she took in the weight of his words. "No one's ever asked me that before. The trouble is I really don't know, Aro."

"I think we should find out. I would so much like to know." Aro raised his eyes to meet hers, slowly.

"Why do you want to know so much. What have I done to even peak your interest, I'm just a human in your eyes."

Aro stared deeply into her eyes, mouth set, clearly bothered she was avoiding his question. "We shall see."

They were interrupted by a sudden opening of the study door. There stood Caius Volturi


	5. Chapter 5: Farewells And Adjustments

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**Chapter Five: Farewells And Adjustments**

Bella was the first to recover. She stood up and walked toward Caius, she noticed he had a look of extreme annoyance on his face. Marcus was coming in from behind him and he looked curiously to Bella and Aro as he walked in.

"Aro, what is the meaning of this?" Caius moved in front of Bella demanding answers.

Bella tried to look apologetic to Caius, spreading her hands as she approached. "I'm sorry Caius, Bella and I have been discussing the terms of our agreement."

Bella paused at the huff sound coming from Caius and he crossed his arms, waiting for her to continue.

"Bella has agreed to stay with us. She will be changed after her eighteenth birthday. This will give her enough time to get to know us and adjust. As she is only seventeen now, she wishes to be of age when it happens. I will make arrangements to get her all she needs from home and the stores to make her stay more pleasant."

Bella turned and called for Felix. Felix flitted in the room in front of her. "Yes, Master?"

"Felix, please go to Forks and pack all of Bella's things you think she will need and bring them here and put them in our best guest room. Before leaving, go and get a farewell note from Bella to give to her father explaining that she is studying abroad in Italy, needing time to think, after Edward left."

Felix nodded. "Right away Master!" Felix flitted over to Aro and waited for him to write the letter. Aro went over to his desk to complete the task.

"Heidi, please come here!" Bella called again.

Heidi entered the room and stood before Bella. "Yes Master?" Heidi looked around curiously.

Bella smiled and gestured to Aro's direction. "Please go to the store and get everything you think Bella will need." Heidi nodded and flitted out.

Bella continued speaking to Caius. "We will also give Bella the opportunity to say her good byes to the Cullens and to satisfy their anxious minds."

Bella finished as Felix flitted out the door to complete his task. Marcus had an amusing glint in his eye and nodded approvingly to her.

"All this for a pathetic human?!" Caius scoffed.

Bella crossed her arms in determination. "Oh Caius, come on now, we got to give the girl some comfort. She will be here for a long time."

Caius stood in front of her gaping and his face pulled an utter look of astonishment. Caius whirled on his heel and flitted out toward the throne room. Marcus turned too and followed. Bella turned to Aro for the first time since Caius interrupted and he slowly approached her. His brow creased in uncertainty. Bella took his hand and walked him out.

They made their way down the vast hallway. As they walked, Aro whispered so only she could hear. "I hope you know what you are doing girl, you didn't even bother to consult me on this brilliant plan of yours. From now on, we need to discuss decision-making about us beforehand."

Bella chuckled. "Ummm, I didn't know you were such a control freak."

Aro huffed."I am not, I just like to be informed and involved, that's all."

Bella smiled. "Okay, Anything you say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At last they came to the double doors of the great hall throne room and entered. The Cullens were waiting patiently facing the thrones. Bella made her way up to the thrones with Marcus and Caius. Aro moved to stand with the Culllens. Edward stepped to Aro and took his hands in his. Aro fought the urge not to think thoughts that would give him away just in case he could read his mind.

"They informed us that you would be staying, is that true?" Edward asked Aro.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I wish you good-bye dear Edward. I'm sure we will meet up again someday." Aro glanced over at Bella. Bella frowned. Edward looked hurt at his lack of feeling.

Edward leaned his head on Aro's and he twitched in discomfort at his closeness. Aro struggled, trying to wiggle out of the Cullen boy's embrace.

Edward pulled his head up and squinted at Aro. "Are you alright? Bella, if they are forcing you in this, I won't hesitate to take you home with us. If they like it or not."

Aro shook his head and winced from the pressure of Edward's grip. "Your hurting me, Edward!"

Edward released Aro, muttering his apologies.

Aro backed up to walk away when Bella spoke up. "Now now _Bella_, give Edward his goodbye kiss, after all you will be here for a very long time." Bella chided him.

Marcus shifted uncomfortably in his throne.

Aro froze in place and looked up at Bella with utter shock. _She was not suggesting that me, Aro Volturi, kiss this boy?!_

Edward didn't miss a beat and pulled Aro into a goodbye kiss that would make a sailor blush. Aro felt Edward's tongue enter his mouth and he squealed in embarrassment. Aro struggled in vain against Edward's vampire strength and couldn't get free. Edward finally released Aro and he staggered back and was then grabbed by Alice. She rocked him back and forth in her arms as she hugged him so tight he could barely breathe. Alice released Aro and told him she would be back one day and to take care. The guard then escorted them from the room. After the door closed, Aro turn around stiffly as if someone just threw cold water on his head. Aro looked up at Bella and she had a mischievous grin on her lips. He glanced at Marcus, and in all his years after the death of his wife, he saw Marcus suppress laughter. Aro extremely put out, walked toward the exit.

Caius spoke suddenly to make things worse. "Human, you have not been dismissed yet. Stand where you are and wait!"

Aro stopped and looked up at Bella. She smiled and descended the stairs to Aro. "Come with me." Bella gestured to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When out in the hallway, Aro refused to look at Bella as they made their way down to his room. Aro walked as fast as he could, leading the way as he turned the corner to the guest wing to avoid her glance. It did not matter because Bella had vampire speed and kept up quite easily. She grinned in amusement at his evasion. Heidi was waiting by the door carrying Aro's bags in. Aro had to admit, his staff was efficient. Bella followed Aro in and dismissed Heidi after giving her thanks. She smiled and bowed and left. Aro looked at the bags on his bed, lost. Bella moved to his side. Aro looked up as he swatted her arm.

"How could you make me kiss that horrible Cullen kid!" Aro shook his finger at her.

Bella barely felt the swat he placed on her arm, and she shook with laughter holding her side. "I'm sorry Aro but if I know Edward, he would have done it anyway!"

Aro huffed. "You were enjoying that, I know you were!"

Bella smirked. "You should have seen your face. I was just dying!"

Aro sat on his bed and crossed his arms, muttering something about Bella dying.

Bella sat next to him and patted his back. "Oh let's not fight, we got to get through this together."

Bella rested her head over his and put her arms around him. Aro gave in and sighed. Bella smiled in his hair and then it hit her like a ton of bricks, his scent was yummy. The burning in her throat was uncomfortable. She got up and clutched at her throat. Aro stared at her in shook horror. Bella was hungry.

"Marcus!" Bella heard hurried foot steps coming to the room. The door opened and in flitted Marcus.

"What's the matter?!" Marcus moved to Bella seeing her in distress.

"I'm thirsty, help!" Bella pointed to her throat.

Marcus pulled her to him. "You need to feed, now! Let's go, I'll take you."

Bella stopped him as he tried to pull her from the room. "Wait!"

Marcus stopped and looked at her searching her face. Marcus noticed her eyes have turned black with hunger.

"I can't kill anybody! I'm Bella remember!" Bella cried out in panic.

"Be that as it may child, you have to or you will end up killing Aro. Come now!" Marcus insisted.

Bella looked to Aro for support. Aro smiled wickedly at her. "You will or they will find out, so get it over with!"

Bella moaned at Aro's logic. Marcus steered her out of the room toward the dungeons. "Come cara, I will make sure he is a criminal for your sake."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro watched as they left. He shouldn't feel bad for her but he did. Bella would feel guilt and suffer now. No matter what she did to him in the throne room, he couldn't help caring. Aro looked at his bags on the bed with distaste. What had Heidi picked out for him to wear? He grabbed the nearest bag and peered inside. He pulled out a black blouse and a mini skirt.

_Oh, great lots of leg exposure! _Aro folded them and laid them in the dresser.

Next bag, he pulled out a red sun dress. _This dress shows too much cleavage._ Aro walked over to the closet and hung it up.

Next bag, he pulled out a pair of white sandals and black flats. _Well at least no heals. _Aro placed them in the closet on the floor.

Next bag, Aro pick up panties. They were silk and black. The other was white. They came with matching lace bras. Aro gathered them up quickly and put them in his drawers. Aro was blushing furiously as he made his way back to the bed. _Aro Volturi, having to dress as a woman, insufferable! _

He pulled the next bag over and pulled out a provocative night-gown that exposed the breast though the lace. He dropped them and put his hand to his mouth. _I hope no one sees me in this!_ He thought embarrassed. Aro gathered it up and placed it in the drawer with the underwear.

Aro sat down on the bed and opened the last bag. He picked out shampoo, conditioner, soap and a puff. He pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste, a hair brush and deodorant. Aro sighed. _Humans need all this stuff?_ He found a pack of razors and shaving cream, and finally a small pack of make-up. He packed it all up and headed to the bathroom to put it all away.

The bathroom was large with a giant porcelain tub and a stand up shower. All very modern. The mirror was full length on the wall. The toilet over by the double sink. Aro put all the things away in the cabinet, puff and soap in the shelf by the tub. When he finished he exited the bathroom. Aro sat down and sighed again. He looked around the room. It was not as grand as his own but it was comfortable. He had Victorian style furniture. The tables made of deep mahogany wood. Velvet blue covered sofas and chairs. A four-poster bed with canopy. Beautiful Victorian style paintings on the wall. Aro leaned back against the head-board and folded his hands. He will wait for Bella's return.

Bella and Marcus made their way down to the dungeon stairs. The only source of light was the ancient torches hanging on the wall casting eerie shadows everywhere. Water from somewhere dripped constantly on the stone floor echoing off the vast chambers. Bella avoided the many spider webs over the arch ways, and hurried up to match Marcus' pace. He was taller after all. As they approached the cells she could hear the many cries for help. Bella shivered at the sound of human despair. Marcus pulled a key out from his pocket and unlocked the large wooden door and it opened with a creaking sound. Marcus reached for her hand and led her to one of the iron cages. There a man huddled in the corner in fear.

Marcus turned to Bella and observed her horror-stricken face. _Now, Bella, We only kill what we need to survive. This man is a murderer . He was found murdering his whole family. Now, don't be afraid. _Marcus thought.

Marcus cleared his throat and spoke."Now, Bella, we only kill what we need to survive."

Bella rolled her eyes at Marcus."I know already, you already said that!" Bella complained.

Marcus let go of her hand and looked curiously at Bella. "Did you just read my thoughts?"

Marcus searched her face. Bella gasped."I think I just did!"

Marcus smiled."You have Aro's gift." Marcus pointed to the man. "Go now and be merciful, do it quickly and he will not suffer."

Bella entered the cage cautiously. The man trembled and moaned as she came near. She could feel his heart beat vibration through mid-air causing her venom to pool in her mouth. His appetizing scent hit her and she growled in hunger. This surprised Bella, she seemed to be acting on instinct alone. He tried to get away and she pounced then, taking him in her iron grasp and exposing his neck to her razor-sharp teeth. He struggled in vain as she had complete control. Then it came, the onslaught of images. She saw him murder his family as Marcus had said and that made her attack with fury. Bella bit in his flesh and she moaned in pleasure as she tasted the blood going down. She sucked and pulled till there was nothing left and then she dropped her pray. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand and licked the blood off, happily. A purring sound of contentment escaped her lips and she smiled.

Marcus was amazed at her fast adjustment. He was mesmerized by her ferocity and sensuality as she made her kill. He underestimated her and he was glad she could adapt to her new body.

Marcus held out his hand. "Let's return, Aro's waiting."


	6. Chapter 6 Discorveries And Difficulties

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

_****Thank you all that reviewed, it is wonderful to hear from you and that you like the story. Thanks also to all who faved and followed. In this chapter Bella and Aro go on a self discovery journey, leading to their attraction to each other, enjoy!**_

**Chapter Six: Discoveries And Difficulties**

When Marcus and Bella returned to Aro's room they where surprised to find him dozing off. He snored loudly with his head tilted against the head-board with his arms folded in his lap. Marcus stepped over to him and shook him awake. He stirred and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Aro started in alarm.

Marcus smiled down at him. "You were asleep, Aro."

Aro sat up and rubbed his eyes and blinked up at Bella. "It's been over three millennia since I slept last. It's a little unsettling to lose consciousness."

Bella laughed. "You know as a teenager, I love to sleep. I could sleep till noon if my dad would let me."

Aro smiled yawning at her.

As he remembered Bella had to feed, he perked up, searching her face. She had bright red eyes now in place of black ones from earlier.

"So, how did it go?" Aro asked.

"Oh, it went." Bella smiled cheerfully.

Aro looked at Marcus, eyeing him for answers.

"Our Bella is quite the huntress. She was amazing to witness. I was as proud as a father could be when she made a perfect kill tonight."

Marcus walked over to Bella and put his arm around her. Bella smiled up at him. Aro's smile faltered at the sight of their affection. He felt jealousy burn in his heart.

_What! Why am I jealous? Oh, what is happening?!_ Aro thought to himself, unsure why he was feeling this way. Aro frowned as his feelings confused him.

Marcus saw Aro's frown and released Bella. He wondered and switched to bond sight. It was confirmed. Aro's bond to Bella was strengthening. He knew this was fate indeed. The two will have to work together and when they do, the bond will grow. All the ingredients for a good relationship should develop over time. It was already beginning. Finally Aro will know what it means to be truly loved.

Marcus walked over and patted Aro on the shoulder. "Well, how are you getting along, did you find everything you needed?"

Aro looked up at Marcus wearily. "Yes, though I can't wait till Bella's things get here. What Heidi picked out for me to wear is not what I had in mind."

Marcus's brow furrowed in confusion. He moved from Aro's side and opened a drawer and reached in. He lifted out the lace lingerie. Bella gaped and Aro blushed in embarrassment.

Marcus placed them back in and cleared his throat. "Indeed, Aro."

Bella saw Aro yawn again. "Aro, you need your sleep. Marcus and I will be in the study till you wake."

Aro nodded in agreement, in no mood to fight his need for sleep any longer.

Marcus patted Aro again. "Night, dear friend."

"Night, brother." Aro yawned again.

Marcus walk out the door. Bella stepped in front of Aro and gave him a hug.

"Sweet dreams, Aro." Bella smiled rubbing his back.

Aro drank in her scent of sweet lilac and smiled in her hair. She smelled wonderful as a vampire.

"Night mia cara, Bella." Aro watch as she left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro got up and went to the dresser. He opened the drawer and searched for the night-gown. As embarrassing as it was to wear such a garment, it was better than the dirty ones he was wearing. He lifted it out and hurried into the bathroom. Aro moved to the tub and turned on the taps. He needed to feel clean after such a long day. Anyway, putting on a clean garment over a dirty body seemed utter nonsense. As he waited for the taps to fill up the tub, a strange sensation and pressure developed in his abdomen. It became so uncomfortable, it caused him to cross his legs where he stood.

_Oh, gods above! What is happening to me? _Aro thought as panic ensued.

Just then Aro spotted the toilet in the corner and it dawned on him. He dashed for it and relieved himself.

He sat there a moment, thinking to himself. _Aro Volturi, reduced to human weaknesses! _

He carefully got up when he finished and stripped his clothing. He stood trembling from the cold before the tub. He got quickly in and sighed as the water warmed his body. His muscles relaxed as he settled in the water. Being human again had its difficulties. He laid back and closed his eyes. A bit of a mistake because he began to doze off again. He shook himself awake as he felt the water start covering his face.

_Oh, this would not be good to drown yourself on your first day alive, Aro! _He scolded himself.

He grabbed the soap and puff and started lathering up his skin. Beginning at the toes, he worked his way up, scrubbing in a circular motion. Upon reaching the top of his thighs he looked down between his legs. He paused and gulped down the lump in his throat as he washed it quickly. His eyes closed to the sensation.

"Ummm!" He moan in pleasure at the response of his movements.

He moved his ministrations up his abdomen and slowly moved over the perky breast. The puff caressed the hardening nipples. His eyes flew open to the electric-like sensation traveling from the nipples down to the mound between his legs.

"Umm, oh my gods!" He called out shocked but pleasantly surprised about how good it felt.

He felt his body tremble with need as he touched. His head fell back and he arched his body as the pleasure mounted. Panting escaped his lips as his heart started to pound. He had to stop or someone may hear him.

_Damn vampire super hearing! _He mused disappointed he had to discontinue for the sake of discretion.

If Bella found out she would never let him live it down. He forced himself to stop and quickly rinsed his body. He washed his hair with the rose hip fragrant shampoo and conditioner. He climbed out of the tub and reached for a towel. He stood drying himself and stopped as he caught sight of his image in the huge mirror. He gasped at the beauty of Bella's body. He turned side to side looking at all her curves. Wow, he was suddenly missing his own body at the moment. He would take her in an instant.

S_tupid Cullen boy, you've got it all! _He thought as his envy burned in his being.

A yawn escaped his lips and Aro reluctantly tore his gaze from the goddesses' image. He put on his night-gown and stepped in front of the mirror again. The night-gown fit nicely and as he suspected, he could see the nipples peeking. He ran his hands over the smooth silky gown and over the breast.

"Umm gods, that's good!" He smirked at the image looking deep in the eyes filled with desire.

He wanted Bella to look at him like that.

_Damn it all, I have to get some sleep! _He thought trying to get his head straight_._

Aro opened the door to the bathroom and walked to the bed. He moved the covers down and slipped in. Aro reached for the light and turned it out and snuggled in. He laid thinking about Bella and how she was doing. His thoughts lingered on the memory of Bella's body and he wished he could kiss her and touch her. He groaned in his pillow, gods help him, he wanted her! The soft silk of the night-gown caressed his sensitive breasts and a moan sighed out softly. He hugged his chest to stop the sensation. How do women walk around with these things without being turned on constantly? He'll never know. Finally the heaviness weighed down his tired eyes and he closed them. His thoughts did not last long because sleep claimed him as he slipped in to darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus and Bella sat by the cozy fire in the study. Bella watched the flames do their merry little dance, mesmerized. She discovered that she was most comfortable and content just remaining absolutely still. She remembered as a human, she would have changed dozens of positions by now. Bella wondered how she was going to pull off being Aro. She sighed in anxiousness.

Marcus glanced over at her. "Well, mia cara, what's on your mind?"

Bella side glanced Marcus trying to not to look as frightened as she felt.

"Well, I was wondering how I was going to make important decisions tomorrow and probably the rest of my time as Aro. I'm nervous, I mean, Aro has thousands of years on him. I don't know maybe I'll screw everything up, you know?"

Marcus smiled and got up from his chair and moved over to where Bella was sitting on the couch.

"Well, I have thought about that and here's my solution. Since you possess Aro's gift, I propose that we secretly converse by his gift. That way, I can help you and you can make good decisions."

Bella cheered to this. "Wow, Marcus now I know why you are a king! Your so wise!"

Marcus chuckled. "You are a sweet child. However, I do believe it has a lot to do with the fact I am 3,585 years in existence."

Bella blinked. "Holy crap!"

Marcus chuckled louder. Bella looked out the window and she could see dawn approaching. The sun was rising soon. The sound of early birds song drifted to her ears.

"Marcus, stick by me okay? I don't even know the lay out of the castle yet."

Marcus nodded.

"By the way, where is Aro's chambers? I need to freshen up and change for the new day."

Marcus got up. "Come cara, it's just around the corner to the right."

Bella followed him out and down the corridor. They came to a stop at the double mahogany doors with a letter A on the front.

"This is your private chambers. To the left is mine and more south of here is Caius's room. I will meet you later in the great hall. Bella waved good-bye to Marcus. As he turned, he waved back and moved on down the hall towards his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella opened the door and was in awe of the vast beauty of Aro's room. When Aro said his favorite color was red and black he was not kidding. The curtains were deep red matching the blood-red plush carpet under her feet. On the bed there was a red blanket with gold vine pattern. The bed curtains were black and tied to the mahogany post. Art of the renaissance in gold frames on every wall. The wood work magnificent to behold. All along the top of the wall and mantle of the fire-place were sweet cherubs playing harps. The whole ceiling was covered in depicted art similar to the sixteenth chapel. Tables and chairs in deep mahogany wood. Sofas and love seats in red velvet. Books littered the tables. She walked over and picked up one. _How to interpret ancient runes and practical uses. _She read_._

Bella placed it down as she thought. _Aro's research no doubt._

Bella made her way across the room to the door leading to the bathroom. She opened it and her jaw dropped at such glory. The bathroom meant for a king. Bella stepped in and closed the door. The walls were white marble that gleamed in the candle light. Gold trim lined every mirror. The thing that stood out the most was the gigantic heated bath with steps going down into the water. A fountain in the center of the room of a goddess trickled water from her pot. Over by the wall floor candelabra with dripping gold candles lit up the room. Large exotic floor plants were placed next to the toilet and luxury sink.

Bella stepped toward the shelves and withdrew a towel. She sat down by the side of the pool and dipped her fingers in the warm water. She smiled at the sensation on her cold skin. She got up and searched for the soap and found it by the pool on the cart with wash clothes. She slowly slipped out of her suit and shoes. She moved down the stairs and lowered herself in the water. Bella loved to swim and she took a few laps before washing up. She bobbed to the surface after her last lap and swam to the side.

She took the wash cloth and soap and she started lathering up and rubbed the wash cloth on her chest and arms. She work her way down and stopped at the manhood. She glanced at it shyly and hesitated a moment. She was innocent to the knowledge of a man's body and she longed to explore his. Working up the nerve, she continued. Moans and sighs slipped from her lips till she was completely soap covered. She was suddenly aware of the pleasure she got from touching Aro's perfect body. Smiling to herself, Bella dipped and rinsed her body.

She went to the side and took the shampoo off the cart and poured some in her palm. She sniffed at the pleasant scent and thought pleasingly. _Umm, like the ocean breeze._

She lathered up her hair and dove in to rinse completely. Bella climbed out of the pool after a while, enjoying the sensation of the water on her new naked body. She picked up her towel and rubbed her body vigorously to dry herself. She stepped in front of the mirror and dropped the towel in shock at the sight of Aro's form.

_God, Aro is beautiful! _She thought as his image made her breathless.

He was completely toned and had a hairless chest that was lovely to look upon. She smoothed her palms over the muscular pecks and she groaned as she moved her hands down over the six-pack abdomen. She followed her movement in the mirror and locked eyes on the manhood hanging long and enticing. Her breath hitched at the sight of his member and she became aroused as she felt it twitch and start to harden. Bella gasped. She stared open-mouthed at his body.

_Am I really turned on by HIM? _She thought surprised at this knowledge.

"God, I think I want him!" She said out loud.

She closed her eyes and imagined Aro kissing and embracing her. Oh, she bet he was a good kisser and longed for his lips to hungerly take hers. She wanted him to kiss, touch, and love her so much; so she could give in to her darkest desires for him. To feel his passion burn and take her places she's never been. In her mind she imagined Aro as he started kissing down her neck to her breast. Then a loud bang shook her out of her fantasy of being in Aro's arms. Bella blinked startled at the intrusive sound.

She whirled around and in the frame of the door stood a tall beautiful dark-haired woman. Sulpicia!


	7. Chapter 7:Encounters Of The Awkward Kind

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**Chapter Seven: Encounters Of The Awkward Kind**

Sulpicia walked forward dangerously swaying her hips. A swishing sound came from the floor length sleeveless red gown with slits up the sides, that showed her long sleek legs. Bella panicked inside, she started shaking and reached for the fallen towel. Sulpicia's eyes dragged up and down at the sight of her naked body as she came near. Bella wrapped the towel around her waist, shielding her form from the woman's gaze. She slowly circled Bella as if she was pray.

"So, husband, how was your bath?" Her eyes glinted in the candlelight full of lust.

Bella's eyes followed as she passed in front of her, when she circled around.

"Fine, I was just finished and if you would excuse me, I'm going to get dressed for the day."

Bella moved to exit, but Sulpicia grabbed her arm and turned Bella to face her.

"Do not treat me as a fool, Aro! I know of your pet whore you keep! Do you think you can replace me with such a creature?!" She accused.

Bella yanked her arm away and turned to leave. Sulpicia flitted in front of her stopping her attempt to escape.

"I will not be dismissed and ignored!" Sulpicia hollered at Bella for trying to avoid conflict.

Sulpicia pulled Bella into her arms and sucked hard on her earlobe and started kissing down her neck. Bella eyes widened in shock and she pushed Sulpicia away. Sulpicia hissed in displeasure at the offence. Bella recovered from her shock of being violated and pointed angrily at Sulpicia.

"You know you don't care for me anymore, so stop acting as if you do!" Bella demanded.

Sulpicia's lips curled in a snarl. "Ah, you think this is about love? She scoffed. "You really do disappoint me, husband."

As she closed the space between them, Sulpicia placed her hands on her pecks and glided them down to her rock hard abs.

"As your wife, I'm also queen and I value my position and prestige and you are mine." She smirked up at Bella's face possessively.

Bella tried to back away but Sulpicia pulled her flush to her body. She smoothed her thumb over Bella's lips as she licked her own.

"We have a good arrangement you and I." Sulpicia purred sensually as she put her arms around Bella. "As a matter of fact, I think it would be a good time to renew our alliance, don't you?"

Bella shuttered at the thought. _Over my dead body, bitch! _

She pulled Sulpicia's arms from around her waist and took a step back. She hissed out her protest of being rejected.

"Leave me! I don't love you and I will never want you again!" Bella yelled to make her go.

Sulpicia stalked forward. "I will not be replaced by that human slut!"

Bella's face contorted in disgust and anger when she heard Sulpicia's vulgarity .

"Do not call Bella names, you horrible hag!" Bella pointed in her face.

Suddenly, Bella was enveloped in an embrace from behind.

Sulpicia stepped to place a hand on Bella's arm, but was thrown back by an unseen force. Bella gaped in surprise at her fallen form.

"I'm here now, Master. I will protect you! Do not worry." A soft voice whispered.

Bella turned slightly to see a small dark-haired woman holding her waist looking shaken but determined. Reneta.

"You will pick yourself up and leave with the guards to the tower this instant!" Marcus bellowed from the doorway to Sulpicia.

She stood slowly, glancing at each face haughtily and straightened her clothes with the air of dignity. She exited following the guard out avoiding Marcus's murderous gaze.

Bella turned around and Reneta released her waist. "Thank you, Reneta."

Reneta bowed, ducking her head in modesty. Bella could not help but to smile at her shyness.

"I would have been here sooner but I did not wish to invade your privacy, Master."

Bella nodded. "It's alright Reneta you showed up just in time."

Marcus entered the bathroom and stood by Reneta facing her."Now that Aro is safe, Reneta, will you wait out in the hall for him. We will be joining our bother in the throne room momentarily." He asked her.

She bowed and obeyed. Marcus searched Bella's face with worry etched on his face.

"Are you alright, cara?" Bella nodded. "She feels threatened, you now and that's not a good thing with vampires, we act on instincts. We are territorial by nature. You must be careful from now on. Reneta should be with you when you are not with me."

Bella ran her hand though her black hair nervously. "What about Aro?"

Marcus nodded. "I will order Jane to stand guard. She is very loyal to you."

Bella moved to the door and called over her shoulder. "Excuse me, Marcus, I'm going to get dressed."

Marcus nodded and waved. "I will get Jane, see you in the throne room."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun peeked through the curtains and inched toward Aro's sleeping form as the morning wore on. Aro groaned against the rays of light and moved his pillow to cover his head to shut out the unwanted light. He slept well and was just enjoying laying in bed. Just then, a sudden crash made him sit upright in bed. He uncovered his face and looked in horror as his wife stood in the frame of the door. Aro blinked rapidly at the woman seething with rage. She growled and stalked forward. When she reached him she picked him up by the throat.

"You! You little harlot! I will be ash before I let you have MY husband!" She hissed in his face.

Aro cried out in pain as she raked his chest with her razor-sharp nails. She dropped him and he fell to the floor with a thud. Blood started to soak his clothing. She bent down and pulled him up to look in his eyes. He winced in pain as she shook him. Sulpicia's eyes turned black with blood lust and she snarled in his face. She threw him against the wall with great force. Just as she was going to finish him off, Marcus roared from the entrance. She coward down to her knees and then was seized by him. He held her by the throat and with one roar he ripped her head clean off. Jane ran in the room and knelt by Aro's side.

She looked up at Marcus. "She looks knocked out and her wound is bleeding badly! She needs help, now!"

Marcus went over to Aro and picked him up and laid him down on his bed. Just then Bella flitted in and gasped at the horrifying scene. She ran to his side. "What happened!"

Marcus pointed at the remains of Aro's wife. "Sulpicia attacked!"

Bella looked Aro over and knew immediately she needed to get the injuries to stop bleeding or Aro would suffer severe blood loss and die.

Marcus pulled Bella aside and grabbed her hand. _You have the ability to help him heal. Use your venom to seal the wounds! _Marcus said by telepathic ability to her.

Bella looked over at Aro's pale face and nodded. As she moved to his side she asked. "Will you all give us the room?"

Jane bowed and flitted out. Marcus followed close behind and shut the door behind him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella removed Aro's night-gown carefully by ripping it off so she wouldn't hurt him by moving him farther. She willed her venom to pool in her mouth and she bent down slowly to begin to lick the wound. As she worked, Aro stirred and opened his eyes. He groaned in pain and put his hand on his bumped head. He stared down at Bella as she licked his bleeding wounds and moaned softly at her gentle touches. His other hand came up to her hair and he ran his fingers though it tenderly. She began to purr loudly in pleasure as he touched her. She continued sealing the first of four wounds.

She was surprised how much control she exhibited. It must be her concern for him that kept her hunger at bay. The second wound sealed. She started on the next wound and lapped gently causing more moans to slip from Aro's lips. Bella picked up her head slightly and looked in his eyes. He showed such emotion there. She reached up to his face and caressed his jaw. He nuzzled into her hand, running his lips over her palm. She smiled at his affection as she sealed the third wound shut. The fourth wound was located just over his breast and she began to tenderly lap at the gaping wound. Aro gasped and arched his back in pleasure. Her hands reached behind him and scooped him up, holding him. She cradled his head carefully as she finished sealing up the last wound, healing him completely.

She placed him back down on the bed and got up to go to the bathroom. She emerged from the bathroom and placed a bowl of soapy warm water with a cloth and a towel on the night stand. Bella reached in and wrung the cloth out and began cleaning off the remaining blood from his chest. Aro watch through heavy-lidded eyes, enjoying the sensation of her care. After toweling him off, she covered him with a blanket.

"Thank you, Bella." Aro whispered.

She observed that he was blushing from her attentions and she grinned. She suddenly felt a great desire to take care of him always. This shocked her because she also had an intense need to protect him.

Aro looked in her eyes and felt such emotions that he never felt before. He was surprised to find that he possessed more than just a desire for her physically, but a deep devotion growing in his heart. She saved him, and she was amazing. He sighed in contentment.

A sudden violent opening door caused the two to jump, interrupting their intimacy.

"Aro requested privacy, Caius! He needs to help Bella!" Jane called after Caius entered.

He looked at Aro and Bella in irritation at being scolded by the guard.

" Caius! We asked you to wait! What is the meaning of this intrusion?" Marcus growled out his inquiry.

"A crime has been committed under our roof! I will have the facts, Marcus! I wish to see for myself what's happened."

Caius saw in fact someone had assulted the human. He spotted the pile of Sulpicia's remains and froze.

"It's true then! Sulpicia has committed a blood offence! Jane, get Alec and take Sulpicia to the dungeons before she puts herself back together. She will stand trial for this offence against her king!" Caius commanded.

Bella looked behind her and started as she saw Sulpicia limbs trying to find her head. It reminded her of a zombie horror movie.

Alec and Jane flitted by Caius with a stretcher and gathered up Sulpicia. Aro watched as his soon to be ex-wife was carried out.

Caius crossed his arms and walked over where Aro lay. "You are more trouble then your worth, human! See the turmoil you create! I will have to lock you up as well if you continue this division of our house!" He said threateningly.

Bella stepped to Caius. "I will handle her, Caius! She's mine!"

Caius widened his eyes and whirled away. As he walked out Caius called over his shoulder.

"The trial begins immediately, Aro. Get the human decent and come to the throne room."

Bella sighed and walked over to the closet. She brought Aro the sun dress and sandals.

"Well, let's get you ready." Bella held them out for him.

Aro winced as he got up and opened the drawers to retrieve his under garments and took the clothing from Bella to change in the bathroom.


	8. Ch 8 Let The Punishment fit the Crime

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**Chapter eight: Let The Punishment Fit The Crime**

Aro came out of the bathroom fully dressed and holding his stomach. Bella's brow creased in worry.

"Are you aright?" Bella asked looking in his eyes.

Aro shook his head and looked down at his belly as it made a growling sound.

Bella clasped her hand to her mouth as she realised his problem.

"Oh Aro, I forgot! You haven't eaten since I've been on the plane to Italy! Let's go to the kitchen and get you something."

As Aro followed Bella out of the room he sighed and thought. _Yet another human need._

They made their way down the corridor to the kitchen with Reneta joining them, following close behind. They had a kitchen for all the human workers and it was always fully stocked. When they entered the large kitchen Aro sat at the table and watched pleasantly surprised as Bella zoomed about the kitchen in search of everything he needed for his meal. She seemed to know just where everything was kept. She definitely knew her way around a kitchen. She found dishes and pulled out the milk and juice from the fridge. She found bread and butter in the bread box and made him toast. She reached up into the cabinet and pulled down two boxes.

She held the boxes up to give him a choice. "Lucky Charms or Coco Puffs?

Aro squinted at the boxes. One had an insanely happy elf on it with a rainbow and the other a ridiculous looking bird. Aro sighed unsure what to choose.

"The silly bird one." Aro decided.

Bella chucked as she finished preparing the food. She poured the cereal and milk in a bowl. She took a knife out and buttered the toast. Finally she reached for a glass and poured him some of the orange juice. She picked it up and carried it all over to Aro. He eyed it unsure how to start. He smelled the toast, picked it up and downed it quickly. He tried the cereal and was pleased to find he liked it very much, it had a flavor he was not familiar with.

"Umm not bad, what is this flavor?"

Bella smiled. "Chocolate, you like it?"

He nodded. Bella sat across at the table, happily watching him eat. She was satisfied that he was getting what he needed. Aro paused and looked up at her.

"Did you mean what you said back there when you were talking to Caius?"

Bella tilted her head in confusion. "Mean what?"

Aro swallowed his bite of cereal and pointed with his spoon at her. "That I'm yours."

Bella grinned. "I had to protect you, you know how Caius can be."

Aro swallowed. "Was it all an act then?"

Bella shrugged."You know you enjoyed my attentions to you earlier, it was obvious."

Aro sat back and sipped his juice, and grinned. "You know, I also know, you did as well, when you were healing me. Your purring was particularly loud."

Bella would have blushed if she'd still been human. Reneta looked uncomfortable listening in on their conversation. She shifted in her stance, trying to look anywhere but at them.

Bella frowned. _Oh, he's not going to get me to admit anything, the sneaky devil. _She thought.

"So, you were moaning so loud, I'm surprised you could hear me at all!"

Aro suddenly coughed as his juice went down the wrong way. Bella jumped up and patted his back. When Aro got control, he smiled up at her.

"Feeling protective aren't we?" Aro asked looking in her eyes as his glinted with amusement.

Bella gaped at his ego. Just then the door opened and Jane stepped in.

"There you two are!" She looked relieved to have found them. "Master Caius is ready and he's waiting for you, Master Aro."

Bella helped Aro to his feet and walked towards the throne room. "Lead the way Jane."

xxxxxxxxxx

As they entered the great hall throne room, they noticed all the guard assembled. Marcus stood by his throne and Caius by his. After Bella gave Aro a pat of reassurance, she made her way up to her throne. Reneta walked over by the guard and took her place beside them. Heidi approached the three kings with robes in her arms. She helped each one with their robe and they sat down. Aro stood to the right facing Caius with his hands clasped together, waiting. The guard was all lined up against the wall wearing black and gray robes, and they stood still and watchful. Bella reached out to Marcus to read his thoughts, trying to get an idea of what to do.

_This is an official court proceeding. Even though you are typically the voice of the Volturi, Caius likes to judge and prosecute. So he will take the stage here. Only speak when necessary. You will now start the preceding. Repeat after me..._

Bella stood up to address the room. "We go forth in unity, seeking truth and justice for all vampire kind, let it prevail."

"Let it prevail." The guard repeated.

Bella motioned to Caius to proceed, he stood up and raised his hand to Aro.

"Who among you will stand up and witness for the human, Bella?"

There was a murmuring in the crowd then a few moved forward. Jane, Alec and Reneta stepped over and stood by Aro. He looked to each face and smiled acknowledging them. Aro knew it was no small thing to stand up and defend a human, and he was proud of them.

Caius motioned at the guard by the doors. "Bring in the accused."

The guard Afton escorted in Sulpicia to the left to stand before Bella. She looked nervously about to the room full of vampires. She never in all her existence had to stand on the other side, in the place of a common criminal.

"Who among you will stand up and witness for Sulpicia?" Caius motioned with his hand addressing around the room.

Another murmuring went though the crowd. None of the guard came forward to Sulpicia's defence.

"I will stand by my sister." Everyone's eyes followed the figure of Athenadora as she moved from behind Caius's throne.

Her beautiful face etched in prideful determination. The torchlight gleamed in her blonde curls as she took her place by Sulpicia's side and She nodded smiling at her sister fondly. Athendora stared straight ahead looking at Bella in a haughty fashion.

"State your name and your witness." Caius motioned to the guard standing by Aro.

Jane stepped forward. "I'm Jane Volturi, I was making my way down to Bella's room to guard as Marcus requested, because he informed me of the threat that Mistress Sulpicia could be to her. She was extremely hostile to Master Aro and they both feared for her safety. I came upon the scene soon after Master Marcus had decapitated Mistress Sulpicia. Bella was on the floor against the wall knocked out and bleeding from her chest. Bella was in danger of bleeding to death." Jane finished and stepped back.

Caius motioned to Alec. Alec stepped forward. "I am Alec Volturi. I was going about my duties patrolling the castle when Jane called me. She told me that Mistress Sulpicia had attacked the human Bella and that we needed to take her to the dungeons. We entered the bedroom and took her away on the stretcher. When we put her in her cell, I reattached Mistress Sulpicia's head. Alec stepped back.

Caius motioned for Reneta to come forward. "I am Reneta Volturi. I was a witness to Mistress Sulpicia attacking Master Aro. As Mistress Sulpicia tried to lay violent hands on Master Aro, I stepped in to shield him." Reneta stepped back as she finished.

Caius pointed to Aro. He stepped forward. "I am Bella Swan. I had just woken up in my bed and Mistress Sulpicia entered my room uninvited and accused me of trying to take away her husband. She lifted me up violently and slashed me with her nails. Then threw me against the wall. I blacked out after that." Aro stepped back.

"Now the accused."Caius waved at Athenadora, and she stepped forward. "I am Athenadora Volturi. I stand by my sister and queen. As the queen of the coven, Sulpicia has the right to protect her position and husband. If she has reason to believe that the human has designs to take her place she can defend it. Sulpicia acted as any vampire queen would, eliminate the threat!" She stepped back.

Aro closed his eyes in horror. Vampire rights, It's the law. Caius pointed at Sulpicia and she stepped forward.

"If it is true you believe this, where is your proof." Caius waved his hand around inquiring Sulpicia to provide it.

Sulpicia pointed to Bella. "When I approached my husband about the girl, he would not deny that he keeps the human as his pet whore. When I demanded the rights of a wife he refused me!"

Bella's eyes widened in shock. Aro put his hand up to his mouth. Voices picked up in murmurs through the great hall.

Caius stood up. "Silence!"

_All these years of coldness and in a loveless marriage, and she chooses to seduce me now! Only when she is threatened! _Aro thought seething as his blood boiled.

Bella reached for Marcus. _She still attacked you and tried to kill what is yours! She has no proof to believe this is true, that you would replace her. She acted on impulse, she has no grounds!_

Bella stood up to face Sulpicia. "It's true that I refused you but you approached me in a tasteless manner! Your vulgarity and accusations were enough to turn off any man! The fact remains that you attacked me and tried to kill what is mine! You committed a crime against your king and it will not pass!" Caius nodded and Bella sat down.

Aro stood in awe of Bella's strength, he definitely underestimated her. She was just amazing.

Caius looked over at the other kings. "My bothers what say you to the accused, guilty, Yay or nay?"

Marcus chimed in. "Guilty!"

"Guilty!" Bella called.

"Agreed, guilty as charged!" Caius nodded.

Sulpicia's face fell. Caius came down the stairs towards her. "Because I have been enlightened to the fact that Sulpicia has acted on vampire instinct, I have decided to be merciful. Therefore, Sulpicia will not die for her crimes." Murmuring began again. "Silence! However, the rights of a king will not be ignored. Aro, upon Sulpicia's release four months from now, has the right to divorce his wife or restore her. In either case, sentence to be carried out immediately! Guard, take her away!"

Caius smirked in her face and returned to his throne. Sulpicia sobbed uncontrollably as she was led out to the dungeons. Voices picked up as the doors shut behind her.

_God damn it Caius. It's because of Athenadora's influence. She would make Caius's life hell if he killed Sulpicia. _Aro thought angerly.

"Court adjourned!" Caius sat down.

All the guard filed out the door to go back to their duties. Jane stayed by Aro and Reneta moved behind Bella.

"We have much to do today, the human is dismissed!" Caius waved Aro away.

Bella stood up."Jane, make sure Bella gets lunch and dinner and anything else she needs please." Jane bowed and escorted Aro out.

xxxxxxxxx

While in his room, Aro was eating his lunch, pasta salad and iced tea. Jane sat across from him in a chair and smiled.

"You did well today. It helped your case a lot." Jane praised.

Aro swallowed his pasta down with difficulty and poked moodily at his food. "I suppose, however, Sulpicia still lives and that worries me."

"At least you have four months of peace from her. Master Aro will decide her fate, it will all work out." Jane added.

Aro looked up from his plate and sighed. He gave her a smile, though his guts were twisting in anxiety.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in the throne room meetings were coming and going. Marcus advised Bella to refuse the new vampires with no talent that wished to join the coven. Caius was his typical self and sneered and yelled at everyone when called for it. Especially when some poor fools decided to present the kings with financial opportunity investing in the stock market.

"Do you morons actually think the Volturi, the most powerful and richest for that matter, coven in all the world needs to dabble in some human money-making scheme?!" The two business vampires shook from Caius's rage to the core. "Get out of our sight!" Caius bellowed so loud that the two vampires turned and flitted out in panic. One forgot to open the door and bounced off the hard iron surface. Caius snickered evilly at the man scrambling to get out as fast as he could.

Bella reached over to Marcus giving him an anxious gaze_. Cara, the proceeding went well and we have time to figure out what to do. You and Aro must talk soon, don't worry. Peace child! _Bella sat back and sighed.

Alec came in next and stood in front of Bella. "Master, Demetri has returned." Bella looked at Marcus excitedly. "He has a visitor for you."

Caius stood up. "Who is it?"

Alec waved back toward the two figures entering. "Abigail Ravensky, the witch."


	9. Lying To Caius The Witch& Aro's Wardrobe

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

_**...Thank you all for your amazing reviews. LOL, Victoria Cullen30, I think it's the ethics in me shining through, before these two get together I got to tie up loose ends. It will be soon, 1 down 1 to go!**_

**Chapter Nine: Lying To Caius, The Witch And Aro's Wardrobe**

Bella gazed at the woman who stood before her and took in her unusual appearance. Her kinky hair poked out wildly from the disastrous attempt at pinning it up into a cockeyed bun. She wore a blue skirt that reached the floor with a sparkling multi colored scarf around her waist. Her top was a peasant shirt with wide sleeves that reminded Bella of wings. On her wrist were many bangles that jingled as she walked and hoop earings large and gold. She wore a strange red ruby star pendent around her neck. However, the most strangest of all was her glasses on her aged face. The style reminded Bella of an insect and the lenses were so thick her eyes appeared three times their actual size.

Demetri stood by her side. "Master Aro, here is Abigail as requested."

Bella nodded to him. "Thank you, Demetri. You may be dismissed." Demetri bowed and flitted out.

"What is she doing here, Aro?" Caius glared at the witch with mistrust.

Before Bella could answer, Abigail chimed in.

"Oh Caius, you are always in such a snit. I'm here because Aro needs my advice. Now be a good dear and send someone to get my bag."

While Caius was recovering from the witch's charming boldness, Bella reached out for Marcus and heard him say...

_You have to give Caius a good reason for summoning her here. She mentioned advice. Perhaps about rune stones and the gift you received. See her in your study._

Bella smiled at her guest and descended the stairs to take her hands.

"Abigail, Thank you for responding so quickly. Your advice is so much-needed about my rune stone." Bella said smiling.

Caius huffed. He turned to the door. "Alec!"

Alec flitted in.

"Go get the witch's bag from the car and give it to her." Caius demanded.

Alec bowed and flitted out.

"This is about some stone you received, why so urgent?" Caius narrowed his eyes at Abigail.

"Oh, it's not so much that it's urgent. As you know, I have a terribly curious mind and I like to have an expert to look at the stone. Her haste is appreciated and who knows, maybe she'll tell our fortunes. What do you say Caius?" Bella asked turning to him smiling at his reaction.

Caius's face was a comical, a mixture of horror and disgust. "I'd rather kiss a human. If you need me, I'll be with Athenadora." Caius flitted out.

"Well done, young one!" Abigail winked approvingly.

Bella looked at Marcus and he gave her an amusing grin. Alec flitted in and handed Abigail her bag and flitted off again.

"Okay, let's meet in the study." Bella led the way out as Marcus offered his arm to Abigail and they followed close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marcus stopped and released Abigail, when they came to the study door.

"I will go get Aro." Marcus said then flitted off.

Bella opened the door for Abigail then followed her in. Bella motioned her to take the soft chair at the desk. Abigail sat down and folded her hands in her lap looking up at Bella.

"How did you know I was not Aro?" Bella asked mystified.

Abigail gave her another wink. "I'm a witch dearest, this magical spell does not fool a master. I see through the illusion."

Bella nodded. "I hope you can help us."

Abigail waved as she exclaimed. "I'll give it my best shot girl!"

Thinking on the fact that Abigail was human, she wondered.

"How is it that they let you know about them?" Bella asked as her brow furrowed in confusion.

Before Abigail could answer, Marcus flitted in with Aro in his arms.

"Because cara, she is a member of the supernatural world and has her own secret to keep." Marcus answered as he put Aro down.

Aro walked over and held Abigail's hands in friendship. "My dear Abigail, how good of you to come. It's been too long. I hope you can identify this spell and end it for us."

"Yes Aro, I remember the last time we met. You had a book of spells and decided to try a transfiguration spell on Caius and turned him into a white bunny rabbit. The poor dear hopped all over the castle in a panic trying to avoid the guards capture. He also had a run in with the stray cat in the court-yard. He was just scared to death because it wanted to eat him. Caius was quite livid with you dear, when I changed him back."

Bella tried to picture Caius as described and a fluffy, red-eyed, super speedy, angry white bunny came into view in her mind and she stifled a giggle.

"I know, he would not let me forget it every day for a decade." Aro sighed.

"I always say you shouldn't dabble in the magical arts if you are a novice and never been taught. She lectured him.

"I know, I know, I learned my lesson. It wasn't even me this time!" Aro protested to all the correction.

She looked at him closely to see if he was telling the truth. He put up his hand up, swearing.

"I promise you Abigail, I didn't cast anymore spells." He back peddled. "Well, not on people anyway."

Abigail raised her eyebrows to his confession. She sighed, "Well, let's see this stone of yours."

"Absolutely, my dear." Aro said quickly as he whirled around.

Aro moved over to the desk and opened a drawer. He withdrew the stone and handed it to her. Abigail turned the blue shiny stone with the soul symbol on it in her palm, examining it closely.

"Oh my, what a powerful magical residue! This is no novice spell. In fact, it is a powerful soul migration spell from another master witch. I can tell that, I will not be able to eradicate this spell. Only the caster can."

Aro groaned. "Is there nothing you can do, Abby?" Aro said, giving her his best pleading look.

Abigail smiled at her pet name. "I believe I will be able to shorten its duration and make the spell finite. Will that be sufficient?"

Aro perked up. "Yes, anything you can do would be appreciated. Oh, how long will we be this way?"

"Till the spells wears off and no Aro, I do not know when." Abigail said before Aro could speak.

"Come here you two. Place your fingers as they once were on the stone." Abigail said as she waved them over.

Aro and Bella moved over to Abigail and brushed their fingers on the stone touching together.

"Now look into each others eyes. Good. FIC FINITUM TRIAE INCANTATORES!"

When Abigail finished the incantation, a bright light enveloped the room and with a sudden flash, it was gone. Abigail pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"There, that should do the trick." She assured.

"Now, the matter of price. I think two thousand should cover it." Abigail rubbed her hands in anticipation.

Aro nodded. He moved to the desk and whipped out the Volturi check book.

"Worth every penny to not to stay in this state!" He declared.

He wrote the check out to her and handed it over. She took the check and brought it up to nose and sniffed.

"Ah, the lovely smell of money. I thank you Aro, till we meet again, dear." Abigail said bidding him farewell.

Aro looked at Bella and saw that she spaced out, just staring at Abigail. He cleared his throat. Bella blinked shaking herself from the trance.

"Oh, Alec will you come here?!" Alec flitted in front of her.

"Will you please escort Abigail out?" Bella asked.

Alec bowed. "Yes Master."

Abigail took Bella's hands and said. "Everything will turn out as it should, do not fret, _Aro."_ She winked again with a sparkle in her all-knowing eye.

Abigail held out her arm for Alec. He took her offered arm and steered her out. Marcus walked over to Aro and clasped him on the shoulder.

"Now we wait. Probably won't be too long."

Aro smiled at his encouragement and Marcus moved to sit by the fire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro glanced over at Bella. She still was standing there amazed, staring at the door where the witch left. He walked to her and led her by the hands to the sofa in front of the fire-place. He was pleased with her and it surprised him greatly that she had it in her to pull off this plan without a hitch.

"We are doing well. We have taken on every challenge and over came them. Now we have to continue till this spell is ended. Speaking of which, the judgement of Sulpica did not go to my liking. She must not be allowed to go free and return to the coven. When the time comes whether it is you or me, as for Sulpicia, I will divorce her and she will never be allowed to darken my door step again. I'm sorry you had to go through that situation with her, you must have been frightened. He said sympathizing.

Bella rubbed his hands still holding hers and smiled up at him.

"Well, I'm glad you think I did well. As for the danger, I've always been a magnet for such situations. Between almost being crushed to death by an out of control van, the wolves, James almost changing me after he nearly killed me and all the crazy stunts I did just to see Edwards face after he left me, I'd say I've been pretty lucky to survive it all.

Bella finished and looked into Aro's concerned eyes.

"I saw in Edward's mind most of those things." Aro lifted his wrist with the scar of teeth, left by James. He gently stroked the scar and took Bella's hands again.

"If James were not dead he would wish he'd never been born when I got through with him." Aro's eyes narrowed. "As for young Edward, he did a very foolish thing leaving you alone in despair."

Bella shook her head, defending him.

"No, cara mia, he should have changed you and kept you safe. Deserting you when that mate of James is still alive is the most careless act I have ever seen. My only comfort now is that your safe here, in Volterra with me."

Bella's eyes widened as Aro's candid shocked her. Bella heard Aro's heart beat increase at his confession. He was unsure if he should have related his feelings. He hated feeling vulnerable and since he was a human. He was in so many ways. Marcus turned in his seat and looked on the couple with his bond sight. Bella's bond just thickened and brightened. He smiled secretly at the two. There was a knock on the door and Bella shook herself from the trance of being lost in Aro's eyes.

"Come in." Bella called, turning towards the door in her seat.

The door opened and in flitted Felix.

"I'm home Master. I've retrieved all of Miss Bella's things and they are in her room."

Bella nodded to him. "Thank you, Felix. Any news?"

Felix nodded. "After I finished packing Bella's things and loaded the car, I was approached by Edward. He gave me this letter." Felix gave the letter to Aro and winked at him, smiling. "It's for Miss Bella."

"Thank you Felix, you may go." Bella waved him away.

He bowed and flitted out. Aro handed the letter to Bella and stood up.

"Great, your clothes are here! I need to get out of this dress! Did you see Felix wink at me? I don't need this sort of attention. Let's go, maybe there is something in your things you would like."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella and Marcus followed Aro to his room. When entering the bedroom they were greeted by loads of boxes and bags. Bella thought amusingly that he must have packed everything but the kitchen sink. She stood amazed at her life packed up and scattered about the room. The many paper bags were placed on the bed and the boxes lined along the wall. Aro rushed to the bags and opened the first one in his reach and he pulled out the shirts. Aro grinned. _Yes, t-shirts!_ He dug in the next bag and pulled out jeans. He picked the flare legged ones and put away the rest. He pulled over another bag and pulled out plain white bras, cotton panties and tanks with pajama bottoms. He sighed in relief.

"Now I will look less appealing in these boyish clothes!" Aro announced.

Aro gathered them up and headed to the bathroom to change. Bella was taking aback. _Boy clothes?!_

"Hey, Aro those are not boy clothes! I like dressing simple, its comfortable!"

Aro's laughter came behind the closed bathroom door. "Bless your simple heart, Bella!"

Bella snorted and bent down to her boxes. She opened one and peered inside. Felix packed her pictures. That was considerate of him. She pulled a picture out and gazed at Charlie. Venom welled up in her eyes because she missed him terribly. Aro came up behind her and looked over her shoulder at the picture. She noticed him and turned facing him. Aro now dressed in her jeans and t-shirt looked more at ease.

He waved at all the boxes. "You should go though all these and take all you want." He said as he observed Bella's sorrow.

Bella nodded and looked in the next box and it contained her diary, iPod, notebooks, sketch pad with her colored pencils and nick knacks. Bella just took out her diary and placed it with her picture box. The next one held her stuffed animals. She just closed it up. _Time to put away childhood things, its long gone. _Bella thought sadly. She finished going through everything and just picked up her picture box and diary. She walked over and joined Aro and Marcus sitting on the bed.

"That's all you want?" Aro said pointing at the stuff on her lap.

"Yeah, everything else you should keep here. You know, to just keep up appearances." Bella suggested.

Just then Aro's stomach growled. Bella and Marcus looked up over at him.

Aro smiled sheepishly. "Time for dinner!"

_Translation: Make the spell finite._


	10. TheNote From Home& Hanging With TheGuard

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

_**...Again you all a wonderful, I'm so happy you all like this! Hugs! Please forgive me for type o's. I have edited like crazy. I just keep finding more. I think l'm going cross-eyed searching for them all, sorry. Well, on with the show!**_

**Chapter Ten: The Note From Home And Hanging With The Guard**

As Bella sat at the desk in Aro's study, she wrote in her diary. She wanted to record her experience and have it to recall later.

_Dear Diary,_

_"June is just flying by! It's been almost three weeks since the switch. I've spent a lot of my time with Aro and Marcus, they are so good to me. I know it's strange but I feel as though I belong somewhere for the very first time. Marcus is so much like a father to me and always gives me great advice. He seems to be less down then when I first met him. I asked him about it once and he said that my being here gives him some comfort. He said that our bond is a strong one. I think I keep him on his toes though, because of my innate ability for trouble. Once Caius almost caught Aro and I in our many exchanges in conversation, almost picking up on our strange behavior. We were discussing how awkward it was for Aro to be flirted with both Felix and Demetri._

_I joked, "Well, at least you can't read their minds anymore, cause it would make you blush more than your already are."_

_As we laughed together, Caius came in the garden and heard us. We were sitting under the trees laying on the grass together, as he approached us. He stopped right in front of us and glared at Aro. Aro didn't miss a beat and gave him one of his million dollar smiles._

_"Can we help you, Caius?" Aro asked sweetly._

_Caius sneered at him and gave a strange look to the both of us. Marcus saved the moment by calling Caius away. He flitted out of the gardens in annoyance to go to him._

_Aro and I spend a lot of time together lately, especially in the evening. Mainly because we need to keep our secret safe and I'm busy with coven matters during the day. It seems also that he doesn't want to be alone. Every night, as the fire burns low he stays later and later. He even falls asleep in my lap on the couch as we sit by the fire. I looked down at him affectionately, as he snored softly while I read my book, Jane Eyre. The more this man needs me, the more I like it. I want to be needed by him. I love just running my fingers through his soft hair, enjoying him snuggle into me even more. I feel a strong urge to keep him close and safe at all cost. As for my feelings for him, I think it's growing stronger every day. It feels like a life time ago, Edward was my whole heart. Things are changing, am I really ready? The letter from home makes my heart ache for the ones I miss."_

Bella picked up the letter folded in her diary and reread it again for the 15th time.

It read:

My dearest Bella,

Words can not express my regret for leaving you in the hands of the Volturi. Please understand, I had no choice. The family misses you and hope you are well and happy. Alice is confused because she can't see your future anymore. She thinks it could be something blocking her visions or you have been changed. If this letter finds you so, I wish you happiness with your new coven. Jacob comes around asking questions, and I only tell him what you have written to your dad. You are studying abroad in Italy and don't know when you are coming back. Though, it did bother me that you told your dad that your going there was because of our break up. It was believable though and he seemed to accept your decision. Charlie wants to write you so include an address for him in your next letter. I'm sorry I broke your heart but it was for your own good. It kept you safe from me. Now, I failed you because your in the hands of the very monsters I've tried to protect you from. Maybe we will met someday but it will kill me. Especially if they have you drinking human blood. I loved you when you were human but if they turned you into one of them, I just couldn't bear it. I hope this letter still finds you the old Bella that I loved. If not, please forgive me. We all miss you. Love from all of us.

Edward.

Bella read the letter so many times, that the letter was severely crinkled and starting to tear. She came to the conclusion that Edward loved the human Bella and when she is changed, no more. She agonized over this knowledge. She knew she was going to be changed anyway or it was death for her. How can Edward be so selfish! She wanted to live and if that meant losing him then so be it. Oh, how her heart loved Edward. The only difference between her love and his was she happened to love him in any circumstance. This made her heart-break even more because he did not feel the same.

Her thoughts drifted to Aro. Bella was developing feelings for him, but was he feeling anything for her? She didn't truly know. He did stick by her a lot but he needed her protection, so naturally that made sence, right? She hated wrestling with the possibilities. Love or no love, Aro wanted her as a vampire and in the end that was her fate. Bella folded the letter back up and tucked it away inside her diary pages. She opened up the desk drawer and withdrew a piece of paper and began her letter to Charlie. She would tell him about school, new friends and what a wonderful time she was having in Italy. She also included a letter to Jacob with her explanations about leaving and now she was happy. This would ease his mind and he won't go crazy not knowing what happened to her. After finishing her letters, she got up to find Marcus. She needed to ask him about getting a P.O. box. That way she could give Charlie an address to write her.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aro was just finishing up lunch in the kitchen when Felix and Demetri flitted in. Jane looked up from her novel in annoyance.

"Can't you two wait till Bella finishes her meal before you bother her with your many lame pick up lines?" Jane asked frowning.

Aro snickered, shielding his eyes with his hand from the male guard's view, looking down at his half eaten plate of spaghetti with cheese. Felix and Demetri looked mocked hurt.

"Janie, our lines are not lame, they're charming!" Demetri protested.

Demetri winked at Aro when he picked up his head.

"You two are relentless!" Jane cried.

Aro leaned back and sipped his drink grinning at Jane's protectiveness.

"Right we are!" Chimed in Felix. "Hey Bells, we are going to play a game in the court-yard with some of the guard. Will you come and watch and referee? Demetri cheats."

"I do not! You are just a sore loser Felix. Tell you what, I'll let you pick teams first, that way you can cut out your whining."

"Okay fine, deal." Felix agreed.

Aro narrowed his eyes at Felix and Demetri. "What game is that?"

Demetri grinned. "American football, it would be fun, come on!"

"I don't know much about the sport." Aro shook his head.

Felix shrugged. "No worries Bells, we'll give you a quick lesson on fouls and all you have to do is call um as you see um."

Aro looked at Jane and she smiled, and shrugged. "Let's do it, it will be fun to see them get defeated."

The guys laughed. "As if!"

Aro shrugged at her suggestion, got up and followed the guards out. Along the way to the court-yard, the guys gave Aro a very quick run down on the rules of the game.

Aro and Jane were sitting on the bench against the castle wall as they watched as the two teams gathered in a final huddle. It was fourth quarter and near the end of the game, last play. Team Demetri was defence and team Felix was offence.

Jane leaned in and whispered. "Felix is telling Chelsea to go long because he thinks she is lousy at catching the ball. They are going to do a pass play."

Aro looked and indeed she was just standing there twirling her hair, looking bored. The teams broke huddle and got in position.

"Hike!" Felix yelled out and the play began.

Afton ran towards Chelsea just to get the pleasure of tackling her and they landed together as the dust flew. Afton on top, kissed his wife, ignoring the game for the umpteenth time. Demetri went for Felix and tried to sack him before he could throw the ball. Felix was too quick and passed it off to Santiago. Demetri smashed into Felix, but because Felix was as solid as a brick wall, he bounced off his chest. Demetri flew back 50 yards landing with a great thud, cracking the cobble stone. Santiago was a quick runner and dashed passed Heidi, just pushing her aside as she was blocked by Alec. Reneta who was on Demetri's team saw her husband run toward the goal, she stood cheering him on rather than try to stop him. He was clear to make it to the two pillars as the make-shift goal at the end of the court-yard. Upon reaching the home goal, Santiago flipped once into it, doing a victory dance.

Jane and Aro stood up and cheered. "Touchdown!"

"28 to 14! That's the game, team Felix wins!" Aro announced.

Felix walked by Aro and blew him a little kiss. Aro covered his face shaking his head at his guard. Felix did a little victory dance in front of Demetri, wiggling his butt at him. He tackled Felix and they rolled around on the ground trying to pin each other. Marcus and Bella flitted in to Aro's side and looked at the scene in amusement.

"Alright break it up, back to your duties!" Marcus commanded.

Bella smiled at Aro for being a good sport and hanging with the guard."We're going to the study, would you like to come?"

Aro nodded. He needed to rest. What a job referring a bunch of super fast vampires! He could barely keep up with the plays. Jane waved and said she had fun. She would pick him up for dinner later on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the study. Bella was sitting on the sofa with Aro. He was lying down resting with his feet propped up on her lap. Marcus was sitting in his usual chair by the fire, hands folded getting lost in the dancing flames. Bella rubbed Aro's feet and he smiled down at her.

"So, what did you do today?" Aro asked.

Bella looked up as he questioned. "I wrote to Charlie, telling him about school, friends and that I was doing fine.

Aro smiled. "I hope he is okay?"

Bella nodded. "The letter explained that he was understanding of the situation."

Aro sat up on his elbows. He looked at Bella carefully, searching her face. Should he ask about the letter? Did Edward tell her he would come for her one day? Will she leave after she was changed? So many questions formed in his mind. He was going to go mad worrying about it all. He laid back down with a sigh and frowned. Bella looked over at him, seeing his sadness. She smiled and started ticking his feet. He yelped and giggled. Marcus turned in his chair and looked at the couple, smiling.

"Stooooop! Bellaaaa! Lego!" Aro pleaded.

Bella laughed holding his feet tightly. "Cheer up buddy or I'll tickle you senseless!"

Aro sat up and grabbed her hands. "Okay! Okay! You win, stop!"

She let go of him and Aro reached back and picked up a pillow behind his head. He chucked it at her playfully and they laughed together.

_My My, if they keep this up, they will be fully mated in no time. _Marcus thought to himself, happy for them.


	11. Cant Avoid Mother Nature Or The Feast

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

_**Okay here it is, the test. In this chapter my favorite couple have a little spat. It will be alright though, every relationship has to have a bad day. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Eleven: You Can't Avoid Mother Nature Or The Feast**

A week later the trio were gathered in the library. The library was a large room with several floors up and many stairs reaching to the thousands of shelves lined with books. As you gaze up, the books seemed to go straight up to the top of the circular room. The three were sitting at a huge round mahogany table engrossed in research.

Aro was desperately looking in books about rune stones, the occult and witchcraft. He was trying to find out anything about the spell that he and Bella were under. Looking for any clue how much longer the spell would last. It was getting harder and harder to avoid Caius and his suspicions about the reasons for their strange behavor. Felix and Demetri cornered Aro daily, trying to get him to kiss them. It was so awkward for him and he had to duck out from under their arm and make a break for it to avoid them. He didn't know how much longer he could take this new existence.

Bella had difficulties of her own. Trying to pull off being Aro every day was harder than it looked. Feeding was taking its toll on her heart. Marcus did make sure she had a criminal. However, she saw the others and they made her feel guilt beyond belief. Bella was waiting to the very last moment before she lost control before going with Marcus every week. It was becoming dangerous for Aro to be around her during this time. She also had to dodge Caius's questions as to why she had to consult Marcus on everything. If it wasn't for Marcus she would have been discovered.

Marcus and Bella searched in the many books piled in front of them, tiring. Aro slammed shut another book on magical enchantments and banged his head against the closed book in frustration. Bella started and looked up in shock seeing Aro continue smashing a head that was not his to smash!

Bella got to her feet and banged her fist on the table surface, getting everyone's attention. The sound of the impact reverberated off the library walls.

"Aro! Stop banging MY head, when this curse is over I like to have it back not bruised if you don't mind?!" Bella yelled.

Aro stopped banging his head at once and glared at her in irritation. He got up and walked up to Bella seething.

"You know I like my body back too! That's what I'm trying to do here!" Aro countered.

Bella pointed to the pile of books. "This search has been fruitless! We've been at it for hours and I'm so done with this!"

Marcus place his book down and stood up looking nervously at the two.

Aro was toe to toe in front of her face now looking up, pointing at her.

"We are doing this for US! I don't know about you but it's not fun being YOU! Aro seethed.

Bella slapped his finger away. "It's not my fault you get hit on by your guard! You probably secretly like it!"

Aro fists balled at his side. "I'm not gay, Bella! Would you like me to prove it?"

Aro smirked and placed his hands on his body suggestively.

Bella's eyes widen in revelation. "Don't you dare, Aro!"

Aro proceeded to cup the breast and rub his thumb over the hardening nipples. A moan escaped his lips at the pleasurable sensation and he smiled wickedly at her. Bella gasped as she watched him enjoying her body.

_What does he think he is doing? _She bit her lip, thinking. _This would be hot if I wasn't so mad. _

He continued rubbing, making her watch, moving his hands south.

"You know, now all I need is a mirror and I'm set." He said a bit breathlessly.

Bella got over her shock and moved forward and grabbed his hands. She turned her head to look at the very stunned Marcus.

"Marcus, stop him, he's touching ME!" Bella pleaded.

Marcus shook himself out of stunned silence and moved around the table.

Bella was shaking with anger as Aro smirked lustily in her face.

"If you don't stop, I will go drink animal blood, so help me God!" Bella threatened.

Aro eyes went wide in indignation. "You wouldn't dare! The whole castle will find out because your eyes will turn yellow!"

Marcus moved to Aro and gripped his shoulders. "Stop this now, the both of you! It's not helping getting all worked up. I realise it's not easy being in your situation but this is not going to make anything better."

Bella threw his hands from her and huffed. She started toward the exit and looked back. Marcus noticed her eyes were black as pitch with emotion.

"I'm going to my room, no one follow me! I want to be alone!" Bella called out as she opened the door.

Bella stormed out and slamed the door. Marcus turned Aro around and was surprised to find tears streaming down Aro's face.

"Aro?" Marcus whispered gently.

Aro wiped the tears impatiently from his eyes. He felt strange even in his new body. He was quick to get upset. The other day Jane shared her story about how she almost burned to death at the stake. He teared up and Jane hugged him. She said it was all in the past and didn't bother her anymore, but Aro knew better. He had been there at the last and pulled his two most precious children from the flames. Jane was burned and so was Alec. It was imperative that he turn them immediately. He was close to them. Hell, he practically raised them and the twins were like his very own kids at the age of only 14. Thinking about it made fresh tears stream down his face. He just didn't know what was wrong with him. Now Bella was furious with him. A sob escaped his mouth and Marcus rubbed his shoulders. He pulled Aro in an embrace to calm him. He rubbed his back and it felt good because his back ached badly. Marcus stiffened as he sniffed the air and he pulled Aro back.

"Aro, I hate to tell you this but you need to go to your room and call for Jane. She will get you what you need." Marcus said nervously.

Aro wiped away his tears and he looked in Marcus's eyes. They have gone black as well. Marcus backed away from him toward the door. "You've begun your menstruation!"

Marcus flitted out and headed toward the throne room. Aro ran out and arrived in his room gasping for breath. He went to the bathroom quickly and stripped his clothing. He gaped at the blood stain on his white panties. He dashed to the shower stall and turned on the taps. He hurriedly stepped under the spray and washed himself vigorously. He knew now he would have to keep to his room till this thing was over. He would be too much of a distraction and temptation. _Oh, will the madness ever end?! _He finished and exited the shower grabbing a towel. Upon entering his bedroom he was greeted by Jane. She sniffed the air and her eyes widened.

"Bella your period started! I will go get you what you need from the store. In the meantime, stay in your towel and wait for me. I won't be long." Jane flitted out.

Aro sighed to himself and sat down. A sudden pain developed in his abdomen and he doubled over. _Crap, cramps!_

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Bella alone in her room paced the floor in agitation.

_How have things gotten so out of hand? _She thought, getting upset with her lack of control.

She was angry, yes, at some things that Aro had said and done. Why does she feel absolute fury? She did not feel like her self. A quick temper was not _her_. She was always as cool as a cucumber.

_Oh, why did I have to snap at him so? _She thought in frustration.

He wasn't banging his head that hard. She instantly felt bad she did that to him. Bella sat on the edge of her bed and fell back. She covered her eyes with her arm to shut out the light. The sound of the someone knocking at her door startled her and she sat up.

"Come in." Bella called.

The door opened and Caius flitted in and looked at her curiously. "My Aro, you have neglected yourself lately." Caius observed.

Bella stood up and crossed her arms. "What do you mean?"

Caius smirked and pointed to her face. "Your eyes are as black as night. Come Aro, join us in the feast. That's what I came about anyway, to tell you that Heidi has brought us in the weekly feast."

Bella shook her head and started to walk around Caius."I need to find Marcus! He will take me to get blood."

Caius caught her wrist and stopped her from leaving. "You know, it's been three weeks or so and you haven't joined us in the throne room for feasting time. People are beginning to wonder why. You must come with me now!"

Bella hesitated but saw Caius' determination and nodded. With no other choice she flitted out close behind him to the throne room.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro leaned against the head-board rubbing his stomach.

_Gods, this really hurts! Aro Volturi reduced to feminine weakness!_ He thought cringing.

He wanted to do nothing all day now but curl in a ball and sleep till it was over. He felt sympathy for women all over the world, to have to endure this all their young lives. It was completely horrible. He wondered how Bella coped. He wished he could speak to her but she would lose control. Smelling his blood, she would drain him dry for sure. He saw how her eyes were as black as coal. Marcus's were too. They were probably taking care of that issue now anyway. There was a sudden knock at the door, that shook him out of his thoughts.

"Who is it?" Aro groaned and asked.

"It's me, Bella, Jane." Jane's voice came from behind the door.

"Come in Jane." Aro sat up and called.

Jane entered the room carrying a few bags. She quickly unpacked the feminine products. She had three packs in her hands.

"I got you the long Maxie pad with wings for the heavy days and thin ones for the light days. I got tampons just in case you prefer them and here is a feminine cleanser for the shower." Jane explained.

Aro gaped at the choices overwhelmed. He wondered which to choose. _What would Bella do? A_ro got up and clutching the towel to his chest. Jane had bright red eyes and as she sniffed the air they darkened slightly.

_She must have fed to keep me safe. _Aro noticed.

"You better take the soap and take another shower quick. I was a bit too long!" Jane suggested.

Aro grabbed the bottle, heavy pads and his underwear from the drawer. Than he dash back in the bathroom to take care of himself. She didn't have to tell him twice. He took another shower quickly and towel dried fast so he can put on his new essential accessory. Aro looked at the package carefully and read the instructions.

He read... _Remove pad from wrapper, check! _He unfolded the pad with wings, _okay. Remove all protective paper to reveal the sticky strips, check! _He finished removing the papers. _Place inside of the underwear and fold wings around the outside of underwear, check! _He pulled them up, _done. _He walked over to the shelves and grabbed his brush. He exited the bathroom holding his towel in front of him and went to find clothes.

Upon entering the room, Jane had an amazing set up for him. She bought him magazines, candy bars, soda and PMS tablets. A portable DVD player with a selection of movies lay on his bed. A pair of comfy sweat pants and a t-shirt folded on his bed waiting for him. He was touched. Jane was so very thoughtful. He want over to the bed and took his clothes and changed in the bathroom. When he came out, Jane was sitting on the bed smiling at him. She handed him a soda and opened the bottle of tablets.

"For the cramps." She gave him two and he downed them.

She reached over to the movies.

"The classics I presume, I got Pride and Prejudice, Persuasion, Emma, Jane Eyre, Weathering Heights" Jane described.

Aro moved next to her and looked at the selection of movies in shock. _They made movies from the romantic novels I have read?! _

He smiled, well maybe he would like these. "Umm, I think Persuasion."

Jane nodded and popped open the case, placed the disk in and pushed play.

"You want me to stay with you, I love the classics too." Jane asked.

Aro nodded and leaned back against the head-board with Jane, watching the movie.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the great hall throne room, vampires were gathering in. Marcus, upon seeing Bella enter, stood looking uncertain at what to do for her because she was being escorted in by Caius himself. Bella sat down in her throne and looked over at Marcus in panic. She reached over and heard him say as he sat down with her.

_Oh child, I'm so sorry. I should have noticed your hunger. No wonder you and Aro fought so. Your emotions are extremely heightened! I know we can't get out of being here now so use your gift and find a criminal among the group. _Marcus suggested to ease her tension.

Bella nodded nervously and turned to face the doors. They would open any minute now. She gulped visibly at the thought of all those people who were unaware of their inevitable demise. Caius leaned forward and gave her a strange look as he observed her anxiety. Bella looked away, avoiding his eyes. She could hear them coming now, their heart beats pounding in her ears. They were talking happily clicking photographs. The doors opened suddenly with Heidi leading the group.

Marcus grabbed her hand so she could hear him say... _Stand up and welcome them. _

Bella stood up shaking a bit and cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Volterra!" Bella announced.

This seemed to trigger the mad dash for blood from the vampires and the feast began. Bella sniffed the air and became unhinged. She staggered forward and glanced about. She avoided the young ones and went to the other side of the room. The smell of people became so unbearably good that she grabbed the nearest man holding his wife. Then it came full force, the onslaught of images. He was a wife beater and a nasty drunk. She snarled at the memories of his abuse and sunk her teeth in viciously. The sweet taste of blood gushed down her throat, soothing the burn. She swallowed her last drop and tossed the corpse aside at her feet. By the time she was finished the whole room looked like a horror movie and smelt of blood and body fluids. She turned from the carnage and flitted out the door to take refuge in her room for the rest of the day.


	12. Chapter 12: Aro's Day Out

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

_**Thank you all for your support! I hope you all are getting where I'm going with this. Aro and Bella will be in each others body for quite a while, hehehe! This chapter Aro gets a girl's day out. I just love messing with him now that he is in Bella's body, such fun! On with the show!**_

**Chapter Twelve: Aro's Day Out.**

Aro and Bella were reconciled and back together, content to be by each others side once again. Everything was going well about the castle and it was business as usual. A month later, Aro was sitting in the window seat in the study reading a mystery novel when Jane, Reneta and Heidi burst in and flitted to his side. Bella and Marcus looked up from their books and smiled. Aro was getting popular with the girls lately. In the course of four weeks he had bonded with his guard making solid friendships. Bella noticed that he and Jane were the closest. The fact that Jane guarded him daily had a lot to do with it. They spent the most time together and she took good care of all his needs. Heidi was the gossip queen, updating Aro on all the current news spreading around the coven. Reneta became close to him through guarding Bella and she became very fond of him. They turned suddenly to the sound of the clearing of Marcus's throat.

"Oh, forgive our intrusion Masters, but we would very much like to offer to take Bella out on a much-needed day out to the stores and city." They shifted nervously waiting for an answer.

Aro shook his head behind the girls backs. Bella smiled to herself at the idea. Aro has been cooped up in the castle too long. It would do him a bit of good.

"Absolutely ladies, this is a great idea. It is a dreary day out and it won't be a problem." Bella drew out the wallet from the desk drawer. "Here, take the credit card and spare no expense, enjoy ladies!"

Aro behind their backs gaped in shock at Bella. He never would have allowed this, ever! Not while he was in danger and still human. He frowned at her disapprovingly. The ladies all squealed in delight and Jane took the card from Bella's out stretched hand.

"Thank you Master, you are most generous!" She said as she hugged the card to her chest.

Heidi and Reneta took Aro's hands and led him out, as he looked at Bella helplessly. Bella chuckled and Marcus shook his head, smiling at Aro's predicament.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The four friends made their way to the garage. Jane led the way and Aro was flanked by Reneta and Heidi. When they came to the vast space, it contained so many cars. Jane stood debating which one to take. Santiago was under a Ferrari giving it an oil change and Jane walked over to him and tapped his leg.

"Santiago? We have leave to take a car for the day. What do you suggest we take?" Jane asked.

Santiago rolled out from under the car's engine. He looked up at all the expectant faces and scratched his head full of curls thoughtfully.

"If you all don't mind waiting a moment, I'll be finished here in a minute or so and I'll take you myself, in the limousine." He suggested in his sexy spanish accent.

The ladies couldn't hold back their happiness and jumped up and down clapping in delight. Aro smiled to himself. _At least another guard will be present on this escapade. _Santiago worked at vampire speed and was done in no time. He rolled out from under the car and put his tools away. He walked over to the peg board and retrieved the limo keys. Than he flitted over to the stretch limo and held the door for the girls.

"Here you go ladies." He offered.

Everyone giggled but Aro and all got in, sliding down the seats. Santiago pulled Reneta in an embrace and kissed her before she could enter. She placed her hand to his smooth jaw and rubbed him lovingly. He helped her in, grinning.

"Thank you Santiago!" The girls chimed in unison.

He smirked and chuckled at their sweetness. He opened the driver side and climbed in and started the car. He reached over and pressed the intercom. "Where to, ladies?"

Jane pressed the button and said. "The Volterra mall!"

The girls sat back and sighed happily. Jane patted Aro's hand and grinned at him.

"We have such a day planned. First, clothes shopping and shoes. Then we are driving though the city to show you some of the sights and buy you lunch. Finally, the beach to swim. I know the sun's not out but it's muggy and still hot. It will be fun, don't you think?"

Aro pulled his best fake smile and nodded. Jane had a good heart, when she wasn't being serious and dangerous for the coven. Jane liked to relax and have a good time, just like any other girl. Heidi leaned forward and turned on the stereo and The Black Eyed Peas, _I got a feeling, _came loudly from the speakers. The girls high-fived each other, including Aro and rocked to the beat. Reneta opened the fridge in the bar. She took out the bottle of blood and poured it in three glasses. She handed Jane and Heidi theirs and reached in the fridge for a can of coke, cracked it open and handed it to Aro. She took her glass and sat back contentedly, sipping the blood. They rolled up in front of the mall a few songs later. Santiago opened the door for them, wishing them a good time. He caught Reneta by the arm and gave her a swift kiss earning her a series of _awes _from the group.

"Call me baby, when you girls are finished." Reneta nodded to him and waved.

They turned and entered the multiple floored building crowded with humans. Many delicious smells hit Aro's nose. Food aroma from the ground floor court drifted towards him, making his stomach growl. Jane led the way up the escalators, towards the dress shop. When entering the dress shop, his sight was assaulted by an array of colors, sparkling glitter and sequins galore. Jane and the other two ran in and searched through many styles with enthusiasm. Aro slowly approached the girls with trepidation. They seemed to be enjoying themselves and searched for what seemed like hours gossiping about the coven along the way.

"Did you hear that Demetri likes to hang out with Corin lately?" Heidi related to the group pushing the unwanted dresses further down the rack.

Jane smiled and nodded to her. "He's been flirting with her forever, but you know Corin, she's too wrapped up in tending to Athenadora's needs and demands. Especially, since Sulpicia's been locked up.

"Oh, speaking of her royal pain in the ass, I heard from Afton that she's threatening revenge!" Reneta informed the group.

Heidi snorted. "As if! The castle's tighter in security than Sulpicia's uptight twat!"

The girls laughter rang out in bell like tones. Aro hid his smile behind his hands. Jane was the first one to load up his arms with a lavender dress with sequins. Then Reneta with a beautiful red and black frock with rose embroidered in the front on a green ivy reaching to the hem. Finally, Heidi laid a bright pink one with glitter all through the fabric.

"There Bella, try these on and pick the best one to wear for a special occasion. You don't have a formal gown yet!"

Aro groaned but obeyed Heidi reluctantly. After secretly admiring the image of Bella's sweet curvy body in each dress, he decided on the red and black one. After all it was his favorite colors. Besides, he liked how the top had spaghetti straps and revealed Bella's perky rack.

They exited the dress shop with their purchases and headed to the shoe store. The ooh's and ah's flowed out of each female in succession. Aro set himself down as the ladies presented him with different styles of red and black dress shoes. He was torn between the red pumps and the black flats with a bit of bling. Aro took off his shoes and Jane handed him the hose socks for him to use as he tried on the shoes. He slipped on the red pumps and stood to his feet and noticed his toes were immediately crushed in the tip of the shoe, causing him great discomfort. He wobbled a little, teetering to the side. He fought for balance but stumbled into Jane's outstretched, waiting arms.

Aro lifted up his head and looked in her eyes and laughed. "Oh, this is bad!"

Jane giggled and practically lifted him off the ground and sat him back in his seat.

"Absolutely not!" Jane said as she thrusted them in Heidi's hands to put them back.

Aro blushed at his clumsiness and thought to himself. _Aro Volturi, klutz of the female population._

Then pointed to the black ones and Jane slid them on his feet. He stood up and to his surprise, no pinching. He strode down the aisle with ease and turned around.

"We'll take those!" The three agreed together.

After the shoe incident, Jane dragged Aro in the intimate department. Jane explained to him that a new dress demands new under things as well. So, here he was again wondering secretly how he deserved this torture while Jane held up several selections of lace bras and underwear in front of his form. He stood as still as a very awkward statue. His eyes tried not to focus on Jane too much and he gazed around only to observe other women poking at bra cups and lifting thongs in the air, judging the style. He gasped and tried to step out but Heidi grabbed him and steered him towards the swimwear. They all picked out a pair and to his horror, Heidi picked out a black bikini with a thong bottom for him. Jane held up the unmentionables for Aro to choose. He quickly agreed on the black ones with roses and red lace panties. He ran out of there, trying to catch his breath. As he did, he caught a whiff of cinnamon and bread and saliva pooled in his mouth.

"Okay Bella, we're done, time to treat you to lunch." Jane and the others stepped to his side.

Finally, something he wanted to do.

They all exited the building and gathered by the road side and Reneta flipped opened her phone and dialed her husband. Outside, the humans were rushing by in their mundane haste. Just across the street, Aro spotted a flash of bright red hair and its owner vanished suddenly. Santiago rolled up and stopped in front of the girls blocking anymore attempt to search for the mysterious person. Santiago hopped out to let them in and everyone slid down the seats. Jane pressed the intercom and instructed Santiago to head to the restaurant on the west side. Aro laid back in his seat determined to relax. He still wondered who that was and why they dashed off so quickly or was his eyes playing tricks on him? Hard to tell, his vision was limited now. The limo rolled up at the restaurant and Santiago opened the door again. Jane took his hand and led him inside.

The hostess greeted them,"Welcome to the House Of The Tuscan Sun. A table for four? Follow me." They all trailed behind their hostess heading to their table.

The group settled around the beautiful table. The restaurant was painted in rich colors of red, purple and the curtains were yellow like the sun. The decor was old world style with grape vines and wine bottles with sappy candles dripping, creating a romantic atmosphere. The chatter was in a low murmur with an occasional tinkering of crystal. With him the only one eating, it was a bit awkward. He smiled at the girls and they returned it.

"Have what ever you wish." Jane offered handing him the menus.

The waitress came and he ordered margarita pasta salad and a coke. As he waited he took out a bread stick and munched on it thoughtfully. He realised that eating was his favorite thing to do as human so far.

_Umm, even the bread sticks were fantastic!_ He mused happily_._

As he finished up his salad and coke, the four girls headed to their next destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The beach was all but deserted due to the sunless sky. Only a few shell gatherers and a lone couple walked hand in hand. The girls headed to the women bath house to change.

Aro was startled as the three members of his guard started to strip in front of him. He was as dumbfounded as a deer caught in headlights. He turned quickly as he saw the firm heavy breast of his girls and curves that made him blush in spite of himself.

_Oh gods, I'll never be able to look my faithful guards in the face and not think of this moment. If Santiago learns I had seen his wife in all her glory, he'd have my head or die trying. _He thought with embarrassment.

Aro changed as quickly as he could and turned around as Heidi whistled. "Oh my God Bella, I was right, your butt looks so sexy in that, too bad no single guys are with us!"

Aro whirled around and ran to the mirror. He visibly gulped as he caught sight of Bella's backside in the bikini thong.

_Okay, life was officially unfair! _Aro agonized inwardly.

He ran for his discarded shirt and wrapped it around his waist covering his butt, tying the sleeves in front.

_There ha! This will cover me! _He thought satisfied with his cleverness.

The girls shook their heads, laughing at Aro's modesty. Out side at the beach, the girls ran along the water's edge, giggling as the sand sucked them down in when the water receded. Aro waded out as the wave crashed against him in continuous succession. His shirt bobbed on the surface around him as he sunk deeper in. Then he dove in, as a wave crashed against him again. He swam out and ducked the waves as they came. It was peaceful to hear the waves, breeze and ocean birds calling over head. He enjoyed the cool water on his hot sweaty skin from the muggy harsh day. He could hear the girls splashing about yards away behind him giggling and getting closer to his side. He flipped over to his back and looked at the girls swimming up to him.

"Hey Bells, wait up!" They called.

He halted his progress and laid on his back, bobbing peacefully. A flash of red made him sink to his neck as he stared in disbelief at the female on the edge of the beach, just before the grassy dunes. He was suddenly caught unawares by the strong current and the riptide dragged him out to sea.

_Oh my gods, I'm drowning! _Aro panicked thinking as he fought in vain against the force of the ocean.

It was so strong and in his present state as human, he grew tired and the current overcame is efforts. He slowly began to give up and a strange calm came over him as he drifted down into the cold dark sea. Just than, two hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him at incredible speed to the surface. Jane held him close, making sure his head was up over the water. Aro gasped in the blessed fresh air and Jane and the others frantically swam to shore. Jane laid him on the sand as he began feeling better but exhausted. He sat up wearily.

Jane grasped his shoulders in concern. "Oh Bella, I thought I lost you there for a minute!"

Santiago flitted to his side with a towel and scooped him up in his arms.

The girls followed close behind, sobbing a little for Aro's near death experience. Aro looked up at Santiago as he was placing him in the car.

"I think I saw Victoria!" Aro explained.

Santiago loaded all the girls in the car with vampire speed. "Fun is over ladies! We go home now!"


	13. Chapter 13 Bella's Birthday Ball

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**Lisabit: Very good comment, yes, they are starting to get used to their new bodies and need to get back soon. You are correct my friend, they will have to do something to break this curse.**

**SIERRABEAR,01katie,AnaBookWorm,victoria cullen30, XxJasper'sAngelxX, you guys are great, always giving me positive motivational feedback! Hugs all around!:)!**

_**Okay, happy birthday Bella! It's crunch time, things are going to get crazy now, Enjoy!**_

**Chapter Thirteen: Bella's Birthday Ball**

It's been a few weeks since the beach incident. The girls came into the throne room with Santiago carrying Aro. Aro explained to Bella, Caius and Marcus about seeing Victoria at the beach. The kings increased the security and it was as tight as a military base around the castle. They were taking no chances on Aro and Bella's life. They both felt they needed to get back in their own body soon and wondered daily could this be the day. The castle had a guard at every entrance and it was ordered to make it a check point. Only the Volturi in or out. No visits without an appointment or invitation. Aro had Jane and Alec with him at all times. Reneta stuck like glue to Bella's side because Aro relayed to Bella the threat that Sulpicia made on her head. Heidi guarded Marcus faithfully, even stayed just outside his door when he wished to be alone to think about his Didyme. Caius had Felix with him as well. The rest of the coven was all on full alert, watching each other's back. The guard would nod to each other in silent communication as they pass in the corridors, making sure the area was secure. The Master's sent out search parties looking for Victoria's whereabouts. All pleasure outings were suspended till father notice. The situation was intense.

xxxxxxxxxx

One day while Bella and Marcus were going over Volturi business, signing papers and going through monthly bills that required Bella's signature. Reneta came in from her post guarding the door and grabbed Heidi that was standing by Marcus's side and approached the two kings. Bella and Marcus looked up from their paper work on the desk.

"Masters, may we have a moment?" Reneta asked.

"Of course ladies, what's on your mind?" Bella waited patiently for the girls to respond.

Reneta and Heidi looked at each other as if they didn't know how to start.

"Reneta, Jane and I were planning a surprise for Bella. Her birthday is coming up and we all think that it would mean a lot to her if we gave her a ball in her honor. Since it's nearing her time to be changed soon, it'll give her a chance to see her friends the Cullens again. We plan on inviting the Denali's as well. You know she must miss them all very much." Heidi explained their plan.

Bella smiled at such thoughtfulness and nodded to them. They instantly brightened. Bella hasn't seen her best friend Alice and her family since that fateful day of the switch. Even if she was in another form, it was so touching that the girls wanted to make her feel special and seeing the Cullen's all again was much appreciated.

"Well, then there is only one thing to do." Bella reached in her drawer for the credit card.

"Make this night of all nights, that she would never forget." She said as she extended her hand to give them the card.

"Don't forget to send out official invitations, so they can get pass security." Marcus advised.

Reneta squealed in delight as she took the card and grabbed Heidi's hands and jumped up and down.

xxxxxxx

The preparations for Bella's birthday party was underway. Keeping this a secret was a challenge since Jane and Alec had to run to the stores in shifts. Aro was wondering what they were up to, that have them coming and going like clock work. Though, they were careful never to leave him alone, they evaded his questions. Heidi and Reneta helped order decorations and they even called the members of the England coven and asked the Knightly band if they would give concert at the ball. They excepted with enthusiasm grabbing the chance to perform for their own kind. They were a great rock band and they thought she would enjoy them. It's been difficult keeping with the plans from all others but the five involved. Heidi, Jane, Alec, Reneta, and Felix. They wanted everyone else to be surprised and keeping it from Caius was important because he would find someway to stop the festivities, on the account of the alert. As Alec was hurrying with a box full of decorations and he ran into Caius in the hallway leading to the storage room near the Ballroom. Caius glared at him for bumping into him.

"Watch where you tread, boy!" Caius stood before Alec with his arms folded against his chest looking at him impatiently. Felix beside him, teetered on the balls of his heals, wide eye at Alec's predicament, trying to look calm.

"Sorry Master, my fault." Alec apologized, staying cool.

"What is that, you are carrying, boy?" Caius asked pointing at the box

Alec was quick with his answer so not to invoke his wrath with delay. "It's human food for Bella, some kind of vegetarian pasta and sauce."

Caius crumpled up his nose and waved him by. "Go about your business, boy!"

Alec quickly bowed and walked around him. Caius stalked away with Felix following close behind. Alec flitted to the Ballroom with his box. He was glad Caius didn't ask more. Everything was going smoothly and the girls took turns decorating the Ballroom, between their shifts. They ordered flowers, fiber optic lighting for the table arrangements. Human vegetarian food for Bella and a three-tier cake all set to arrive the night of the ball. For the vampire guest, they sent Alec to the blood bank to retrieve ten coolers of donated plasma for all the Volturi and fifty quarts of pig's blood from the local butcher for the vegetarians.

xxxxxxx

With the ball only an hour away, all the food started to arrive. Caius finally in the loop, scowled more than ever.

_First the human and now the animal eaters, what's next! _He mused grumpily.

The guest were arriving and they all were dressed in their finest. Carlisle was wearing a black suit with red tie matching Esme's evening gown. Esme walked beside him on his arm. Edward came in alone, wearing his black suit with blue tie. He looked hopefully for Bella but she had not arrived yet. Emmett wore a green tie matching Rosalie's party dress. They came in smiling arm and arm. Jasper wore a lavender tie matching Alice's evening gown and they waved coming in smiling at the guard. Eleazer wore a black tie, matching his wife Carmen's little black dress, they were arm and arm. The three sisters Irianna, Kate and Tanya Denali walked in together in rose, silver and blue evening gowns. Bella was so thrilled to see them all and she descended the stairs and greeted the two covens.

"Welcome Cullen's and Denali's, Bella will be so happy to see you!" Bella said walking over and clasped hands with Carlisle, smiling.

"Where is Bella, Aro?" Carlisle asked politely.

"This is a surprise, she will arrive any minute now." Bella gestured to the double doors.

She waved her hands around the ball room. "Enjoy the music, dancing and the blood over the left side of the table in bottles is pigs blood, so feel free to indulge, guilt free."

They all nodded politely. With the party in full swing, some of the couples went to the center to dance. Bella anticipated Aro soon.

As if on cue, Aro came in escorted by Jane and Alec. Bella saw surprise light up his face and all yelled.

"Happy birthday Bella!"

Aro looked lovely dressed in the beautiful red and black rose formal and his hair done up so nicely with curls coming down from a classic bun. Alice rushed to him with Jasper in pull and grabbed him in an embrace. Aro patted her on the back, trying to look natural. Everyone began to rush forward , lining up, waiting to wish Aro a happy birthday. They held his hand and kissed his cheek.

Aro gave all his best smile and looked around the room. He was surprised truly and was dazzled by the wonderful job his coven did on decorations. Flowers along vines wrapped around every pillar. Flowers along strings of mini lights crossing in arches above from corner to corner on the ceiling meeting in the center, where a disco ball turned. Light sprayed out prism colors, dancing on every surface. A table was set up with two different blood types in bottles. Donated human blood on the right and pig blood on the left. Human food in the center with punch. Every table had a floral arrangement with fiber optics changing colors constantly. A large three-tier pink cake with a big 18th sign on the top that was in the center of the table. The Knightly band playing modern favorites.

Edward came forward at last and gave him a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Aro was glad he was more discreet with his affections.

"Shall we dance?" Edward asked as he offered his arm and took Aro to the dance floor.

Bella watched Edward slow dance with Aro. Edward whirled about the floor with grace and ease. Aro avoided eye contact as he was face to face with the boy he was forced to kiss months before. He faltered a bit and lost his footing but Edward held him up easily and continued about the dance floor.

_Great, Aro Volturi, dancing fool!_ He groaned inwardly at his clumsiness.

Bella watched as Edward leaned in and spoke softly into Aro's ear. She wondered what Edward could be saying so secretly because when the dance was over Aro's facial expression was of surprise. Aro looked up toward her but was whisked away by Demetri. Aro grimaced as he was whirling about again on the floor. Bella got up from her seat and came down the stairs to ask Jane to dance. She bowed and Bella took her hands and set off on the dance floor. Bella found that she could dance with grace and floated about without effort.

"Thank you for dancing with me, Master." Jane said shyly.

Bella nodded smiling down at Jane. "You did a beautiful job with the party. Bella is very happy, I can tell."

Jane ducked her head in modesty. "It was my pleasure, Master."

Bella looked around her as she circled the dance floor and observed her guest. They all were having a wonderful time dancing, drinking and enjoying themselves. Afton and Chelsea were enjoying a glass of blood and toasted happily. Reneta and Santiago were whirling around at vampire speed, laughing, having great fun. Alice and Jasper toasted the pig's blood with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie were walking around mingling. When the music changed Bella was looking for Aro again, only to realise Felix grabbed his chance and scooped Aro up in his arms and took off dancing again. Bella's efforts to get to Aro was thwarted by the entire single male guard because as soon as one was done dancing another stepped up to Aro and stole him away. Bella moved around the boundaries of the dance floor, looking for a chance of her own.

Caius sat on his throne with a glass of blood glaring at Aro everywhere he went. Athenadora sat on his lap looking bored, wanting to dance, but Caius was too distracted by Aro to notice. So, she sipped her glass of blood slowly annoyed, at her husband.

Marcus came down and danced with Corin.

Heidi approached Bella shyly and started playing with the hem of her dress sleeve.

"Master, will you dance with me?" Heidi asked softly.

Bella looked into her hopeful face and nodded, taking her hands and twirled her around dancing to the fast music.

Felix stopped suddenly and steered Aro toward the punch and offered him a cup. Felix sat him down on the nearest chair.

Alice and Jasper walked up to him and talked to him as he helped himself to salad and cheese bread. Aro listened as Alice explained something, looking very intense. She patted him on the arm and walked away with Jasper as Jane approached with Marcus.

The band announced that it was time for cake and all gathered around Aro by the cake, smiling. The happy birthday song was sang to Aro and Bella smiled at his awkwardness. Jane cut the cake and gave Aro a big piece.

The dance music kicked back up and Bella approached Aro. He put his half eaten cake down when she asked him to dance. Aro smiled and followed her to the dance floor. The band was playing, All I Need, by Within Temptation. As they reached the center of the floor Bella pulled Aro close. He fit nicely in her strong arms and he leaned into her. He laid his head on her shoulder as they whirled around the dance floor. Many watched them dance as they moved slowly in each others arms. Aro sighed in exhaustion. He was tired, it's been a long night and too many wished to dance with him.

"Are you alright? You look troubled." Bella asked as she looked at him with concern.

Aro looked up into her eyes and managed a small smile. "A little tired, that's all. Not used to all this dancing, human and all, you know?."

Bella rubbed him where her hand laid on his mid back. He sighed in contentment to her attentions. Bella felt his soft, warm breath against her neck. She shut her eyes to the sensation on her cold skin, feeling butterflies fluttering inside. When the dance was over, Bella brought him to his chair and got him more punch. After making sure he was alright, she made her way to her throne and sat down with the other kings.

Caius suddenly got up and offered his arm to Athenadora. He walked her down the stairs and whirled her around the dance floor. Edward was dancing with Tanya and glared at Caius as they passed.

Marcus leaned over and touched her hand. _Well, I think your party went well, however, bonds are changing dramatically. _Bella's brow creased as she thought. Marcus continued. _Your friendship with the Cullens is pretty strong, but the romantic bond between you and Edward is almost non-existent. _Bella nodded to this.

By the letter she received from him explained it all and now she was getting it confirmed by Marcus. Edward's feelings were changing and so was her's. She watched him dance with Tanya and saw him whisper to her and he seemed to be happy in her arms. Bella knew things were changing for her but they seemed so finial now. Her life with the Cullens was over. Now she was a Volturi, well she hoped anyway.

Caius was suddenly tapped by Felix and he allowed him to dance with his wife. Caius glanced around and walked to Aro when he spotted him.

"May I have this dance?" Caius asked smoothly.

Aro looked shocked but excepted. He reached out with uncertainty to take Caius's hand. He saw Aro's reluctance and pulled him flush to his body. Caius whirled him about the floor. Caius smirked as Aro's face flushed with embarrassment, as he felt a hard lump at his hip. Caius leaned his head into Aro's neck. His eyes widen in fear as Caius nuzzled.

"I hope you had a good time tonight, human. I have plans to make this night unforgettable. Come with me." Caius flitted out the door with Aro in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxx

Caius stopped in the gardens and turned Aro to face him. Caius reached down and played with the curls that cascaded down his neck. Aro looked up at him, eyes wide and fearful as he watched every move Caius made.

"You look stunning for a human. I have a feeling that Aro's going to keep you as his little pet a little while longer, so I think I will get done what I think he can not, RIGHT NOW!" Caius said looking at him possessively.

Caius moved his hair away and kissed his neck and nipped down to the bare shoulder. Aro's breath hitched and he started to struggle against Caius. Caius purred in a seductive gesture. He nuzzled Aro and ran his hands over his backside. Aro gasped at Caius's attempt to seduce him.

"Maybe, I will like being your sire. You will have a special bond with me and I will enjoy telling you what to do and how to do it. I haven't had a new-born in my care for ages. It could be so sweet, Bella, you and me." Caius purred at the thought.

Aro panicked inside. He did not want to be turned right now, especially by Caius. This was not supposed to be happening right now. He wanted to be in his own body and Bella in hers. He would turn her with love and compassion, not like this, never like this! Aro cried out and Caius clamped his mouth shut.

"Shhhh, little one! I'll make it good for you." Caius reassured as he continued his attentions.

Aro squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the inevitable. Just than, Aro heard a sudden whoosh and he was knocked to the floor. Aro picked his head up and watched on his hands and knees. He squinted at the scene before him. The figures were a blur. Growls and snarls erupted out of the fray and Aro watched in shock as Bella slammed Caius into the pavement. She had him by the throat and roared in his startled face.

"How dare you try to take what is MINE!" As she hissed, the venom dripped from her mouth, falling on Caius's cheek.

He growled underneath her hissing face. "Well, take her and be quick about it, she can't stay human, Aro!"

Bella punched him. "I will do as I see fit! You will not tell me what to do!"

"We have laws, Aro!" Caius warned.

Bella bared her teeth in his face and his eyes widen in fear. "I will do it soon Caius, not YOU!"

He rolled out of Bella's hold and stood rigid, waiting for Bella to attack. Bella pointed toward the door.

"Leave NOW, or your head will be the next thing to hit this pavement!" Bella commanded him with authority.

Caius turned in fury and flitted out of the gardens.


	14. Chapter 14 The Night Of Nights

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**JXB Addicted in a word YES!**

_*****Okay, here we go! The moment Bella realised that she's really in love with Aro. This is a lemon alert! If you don't care to read it, skip, I made the lemon part in bold type to help my readers. I made it as loving as possible but it's still got the heat, after all, my couple is in love.**_

**Chapter Fourteen: The Night Of Nights.**

_**Inspired by Justin Timberlake's, Mirror**_

_**"Cause with your and in my hand and a pocket full of soul"**_

Bella flitted over to Aro and picked him up bridal style.

"Are you alright?" Bella asked as she brushed his fallen curls from his eyes.

"Thank you, yes, I am now." He said snuggling into her chest.

Bella turned toward the exit and flitted to his room. Marcus stopped them in the corridor.

"What has happened?" Marcus asked worried.

Bella leaned forward and whispered. "Caius tried to change Aro. I'm taking him to the safety of his room, where I can watch over him. Could you tell our guest that Bella is tired, danced too much and needs some rest?"

Marcus nodded. "I will make sure it is done."

Bella turned and opened the door to Aro's room, while thanking Marcus.

"You need to rest badly. I hear your heart pounding hard." Bella said as she laid Aro down on his bed.

Bella sat next to him and helped him off with his shoes. She placed them beside the bed and took off her own.

"Bella, if you didn't come find me our fate would have been disastrous. Caius would have been your sire and he can be quite cruel. When we returned into our own bodies again, seeing you under his dominating rule would have been unbearable. It would be at least a year I would have to wait till you were freed. As sire he is responsible for your new-born year and no one can interfere." Aro explained.

Aro reached over and took her hand and held it in his lap. Bella looked him in the eyes and rubbed his hand absent-mindedly.

"That would be torturous! I felt you in danger, Aro. Somehow I just knew. I was in a panick for you, I didn't know where he had taken you. I followed your scent, when I noticed you missing, and smelled Caius with you. I was relieved to get to you in time." Bella said.

Bella sighed. "I think I'm just prone to trouble, sorry you have to deal with that. When I was with Edward, I was so clumsy, he feared I would break something constantly." Bella finished leaning back and looked at Aro.

Aro looked sad all the sudden and she frowned, wondering why. "Bella, I don't want to ruin your night but I must speak to you about the information that was relayed to me this evening."

Bella nodded. "Go ahead, whatever it is, it can't be as bad as the thought of almost losing you tonight."

Aro turned in the bed, facing her and searched her face for the truth of her words. Had he just imagined it or did she just say she cared for him. Aro agonized over the possibilities as he imagined her as his at last.

"Please believe me when I say this, I only wish to be helpful and ease your pain." She nodded.

He continued. "Well, when I was at the party this evening, Edward approached me and danced with me. While we danced, he told me that since you have come here to live, he has searched his feelings and came to the conclusion that he is not your true mate. He just couldn't take the fact that you would be changed and be like one of us. So, he has transferred his affections to Tanya Denali. He said that he hopes you will not suffer long with heart-break." Aro finished and rubbed her hands tenderly.

Bella sighed again, leaned back and closed her eyes, she knew.

Aro put his arms around her and laid his head against her chest.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't want to hurt you, forgive me, I know you loved him very much. I saw how much in his thoughts. I went through everything you did as if I was there and I could almost feel your love so completely. You loved a vampire, it is so rare, Bella, so sweet." Aro finished and picked his head up, searching her face.

Bella picked up her head and pulled Aro in her lap to face her.

He placed his hands on her chest looking in her eyes.

"This news is painful, yet I'm not at all as sad when he first left." Bella confessed.

Aro placed a hand to her face. "Time will mend your heart Bella, I'm so sorry for your pain."

Bella smiled and took his hand from her face and placed it against her non-beating heart. "Aro, my pain is nothing compared to what it could have been tonight. I could never go back to the girl of Forks I used to be. My heart and mind are changed so much since my arrival here in Volterra. I don't belong in Forks anymore. I could never go back to Edward, even if he wanted me to. I belong here, and there will be no one for me, but you!"

**Aro eye's widened to her confession. Was he dreaming or did she just say what he thought he heard? **

**Bella leaned down and brushed her lips with his as if confirmation to his thoughts. His senses went haywire and a strange fluttering was playing in his guts. Aro reached up and pulled her head down more, crushing his lips against hers. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips and she felt a burning heat going out of control in her veins.**

** Aro's mouth opened for her tongue to enter and she slid it passed, caressing against his own. The sensation caused heated emotions for her that sparked in Aro and he trembled with desire. As she felt his reaction, an unbelievable passion made her feelings for him soar high, that laid dormant for him. **

**Bella's hands wrapped around him and pulled his body flush to hers. Aro moved toward her and rocked on her lap as she awakened his deepest desires for her with every touch. His breath hitched as he felt her arousal against his hip.**

** Bella pulled his zipper down in the back of his dress and with it the soft fabric off his shoulders. She leaned forward, breaking the desperate kiss to plant kisses on his neck, moving down to his naked flesh. **

**Aro dug his hands in her pants and pulled up her shirt. He unbuttoned the top and looked in her eyes that were blackened with desire as she picked up her head so he could pull it over her head.**

** Bella leaned forward and laid him down on the mattress. She grabbed the dress and bra, yanking it off, as the passion burned hotter with every touch. He made a cry of pleasure as her cool lips burned against his hot flesh. **

**Aro leaned up and fumbled with her pant's button and she reached down helping him undo it, as her lips sucked tenderly on his nipples. Aro moaned and arched his body, pulling down her pants and yanking down the boxers to free the hardened member. **

**Bella's fingers hooked on the top of his lace red panties as she gazed passionately into his eyes. She ripped the delicate fabric in two, tossing the remains across the room. She dipped her fingers in and found him wet and she rubbed his nub as he cried out in ecstasy. Aro moved his hands down between her legs and caressed her throbbing, twitching member. Bella gasped and moaned as he worked his magic causing her to buck her hips to his strokes.**

** She kissed him tenderly, pushing him back on the bed. Aro fell back then and wrapped his legs around her waist.**

**"Aro, I'm a virgin. I don't want to hurt you!" Bella said breathlessly. **

**Aro placed his hands on her chest rubbing the contours of her muscular torso gently. "Just enter slowly and I will adjust to you, then you can move, my love." **

**Bella leaned down to kiss him, as she did her hard member twitched and throbbed at his entrance. Aro arched in anticipation to her penetration. **

**Bella moved forward slowly, gripping the bed with great force. A series of popping noises were heard by Aro, near his head. He looked up at her hands punching through the fabric of the mattress as she glided fully in. Aro cried out in shock and pain as she settled into him. Aro's hands went into Bella's hair and her face nuzzled in his neck. She stayed still, as she felt Aro's body relax and his breath breezed hot and soft on her cold skin. **

**"I love you, Aro!" Bella cried out.**

**Aro sighed and trembled with desire as he heard her passionate cry. He kissed her deeply and pulled away. "Move in me now, my love, I need you!"**

**Bella rocked forward as the muscles in him, clapped down on her. She moaned as the sensation of her cold member and his hot wet center collided. Fireworks exploded in his brain and the pleasure was all he could think and feel. **

**"Oh my gods! Bella,Yes!" Aro cried out.**

**Aro grabbed her butt and pushed her thrusting hips onward. The pressure mounted in her loins and she avoided biting Aro by striking the pillow behind his head, tearing into the plush fabric with her teeth. The stuffing flew everywhere, falling on the loving couple, all around them. Bella's hands molded his hips and pulled him up to met her pounding member. Bella's breath became a pant as she heard the string of moans from Aro's lips. **

**Aro clutched her back as his climax neared. "Oh Bella, yes, yes, yes! I'm, umm, ohh, my love take me, ahhh, oh my gods, yessss!" Aro arched his back as he felt his release. Fluid exploded and flowed like a river as his muscles clenched around her.**

**"Oh my God, Aro!" Bella cried.**

**She rocked faster and harder as she felt her climax eminent, triggered by his. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoed over and over in the room as the couple rocked on. Aro gushed again, as his hand traveled, trembling down her muscular rippling back.**

**"Oh yessss! Aro cried out again and dug his nails in her hard flesh. Bella roared as the pleasure mounted higher and the pressure built up inside. She released and buried her face in his neck and collapsed.**

Bella laid to the side and rolled on her back, pulling Aro against her chest and held him close. Aro was spent and relaxed in her arms. He basked in the glow of the aftermath. He realised, as his body recovered from love-making, that he may be bruised, because he ached a bit. So, he refrained from moving too much. Bella smiled as she ran her hands over his body soothingly. Aro sighed in contentment to her attentions.

"Are you okay, Aro? I didn't hurt you did I?" Bella asked concerned.

Aro looked up at her, answering. "I think I'm a bit sore, nothing serious. You were very good, I'm amazed at your control."

Bella rubbed his back, saying. "I'd rather die than harm you, Aro."

Aro moved up and kissed her deeply then pulled back saying. "We are bonded you and I. Mate bonds are forever you know."

Bella touched his lips and smoothed her thumb over them. He kissed her hand. "Your all I need my love, you complete me. It's like your my mirror staring back at me. I don't want to lose you now, because I'm looking right at the other half of me."

Aro grinned into Bella's chest, she was just amazing. Mirror is exactly what they were. It was strangely fascinating seeing his reflection making love to him. In the midst of their passions, Aro stared into his own eyes looking for glimmers of Bella's sweet loving spirit. He saw it shine through and swim in emotion, staring back at him at times. He closed his eyes imagining her face looking into his as he rode the waves of pleasure that consumed him. His eyes snapped open at the moment as he heard her scream out she loved him. At that moment, he could see her appear behind the red milky eyes as they filled up with venom caused by the power of love, as it spilled over into his now beating heart. She was all he ever wanted, the truest pure love that only a soul mate could give. He would never want to lose her, he would fight and die to keep her by his side. As a human or vampire, or a woman with his face, it mattered not. He closed his eyes dreaming of the woman who captured his immortal heart so completely.

The night, dark and deep, passed quietly as the sweetest dream. Bella laid holding Aro as he slept. Now and then, he stirred in his sleep and she kissed him with every movement he made earning her a sweet moan from his lips. She watched over him faithfully. His very own guardian, his dark angel for eternity. Bella knew the love that they shared would never grow cold. She felt a connection with him that felt true and infinite. She thought she knew love before but she was wrong. Meager infatuation was Edward's and her love. He was infatuated with her human side and she was with his vampire side and it never truly blossomed beyond that. With Aro it was different somehow. She felt for Aro the deepest compatibility and devotion she ever felt. When they switched places, she was horrified at first but it seemed to be fate that they got to know each other inside and out through this medium. They were growing in the deepest love and became soul mates. What a unique gift! She smiled down at his sleeping form and cuddled him close. Bella would never let him go or hurt him the way she has been. Aro was her reason for existing.


	15. Ch15 The Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

_**Thank you all for your very awesome reviews...Hugs everyone!:)!**_

_**...LOL all the comments on Caius! I'm about to mess you all up, Caius is about to do a 180 and I don't know about you but I'm ready to see the softer side of Caius.**_

**Chapter Fifteen: The Truth Is Stranger Than Fiction. **

Keeping their relationship a secret was difficult to say the least. In the course of a week, they just simply couldn't keep their hands off each other. Oh, the signs of being in love could not be hidden for long. They would sneak in a kiss or two as they passed each other in the hall when Bella pulled him in a deserted room.

Bella was distracted from her daily duties as king. She would space out periodically throughout the day thinking about Aro. Caius was losing his self-control in the throne room every time he had to clear his throat to get her attention.

"Aro! Will you focus on today's matters!" Bella did a double take as Caius bellowed, yet again that morning.

She snapped her head in attention to the bewildered Demetri tying to explain his last mission patrolling the city limits. He explained that the guards were continuing their efforts to discover Victoria's whereabouts but there hasn't been any trace of her.

Marcus noticed Bella's far away look and he looked on her with his bond sight. He had his suspicions and it was confirmed, Bella and Aro's mating bond was thick, vibrant, strong and was bright and a thing of beauty. He smiled at her secretly. They were finally complete and he was happy for them both. .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro had his own trouble with the guard, keeping the knowledge from them was failing miserably. He smiled a lot and Jane asked what he was thinking constantly. He had to try to come up with so many reasons for his strange behavior.

"What are you smiling about Bella? You look like you slept with a quarter lemon wedge in your mouth." Jane asked after she nudged his arm.

Aro smiled down at his half eaten bagel with cream cheese. _Caught again, sigh!_

"I was just thinking of a joke Felix told me, it's nothing." He said not convincingly.

_Bull shit! Who does she think she's kidding_? Jane thought to herself but just shook her head at him.

Aro knew before all this, Bella generally wasn't the most cheerful girl to start with but he couldn't help himself. Thinking about her made his million dollar smile shine through and it was a constant give away.

Concerning their secret rendezvous, it was hard sneaking around because Bella wanted to be with Aro in his room and that was just not a secret anymore. Jane became suspicious of Bella when she kept dismissing her from her duties to watch over Aro at night.

_Need to make sure she was protected himself, my ass!_ Jane thought yet again as she was taken over by Bella one more time.

Heidi passed by her in the corridor and chuckled knowingly as the unmistakable sound of passion that came from behind Aro's door reaching their sensitive vampire ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro in middle of his third climax, cried out in the neck of Bella, trying to muffle his passions from the ease dropping ears of the coven.

_Oh yeah baby, this is better than food!_ He thought with satisfaction.

He was wrong, eating wasn't his favorite thing to do as human, sex moved up to slot one and food, slot two.

Bella gripped the head-board so hard it splintered above their heads.

_Oh crap, not again! _Bella thought amusingly.

That's the fourth time this week she had to replace the bed in Aro's room. It was getting expensive and surly the other brothers would notice the high bill. Bella will have to call the furniture store and order the fifth one thus far. That's about forty thousand dollars down the drain. All this damage caused by Bella's need to take out her pent-up frustrations on inanimate objects. She couldn't risk hurting Aro by getting too carried away.

_Oh hell, it was worth it!_ She thought as she dismissed the worry.

Bella pulled back and grabbed, ripping the four-poster curtains down as she released.

_Oh God yeah! That's never going to get old!_ Bella thought as she arched her body.

Aro laughed at her as she tossed the remaining curtains aside.

"I know if your laughing, I didn't hurt you, so that's a relief." Bella said grinning.

"Well, you made me a bit sore love but it's not bad." He said running his hands over his bruised hips.

She rolled off of him and cuddled him. He winced a bit and she brushed his hair from his eyes.

"I know, I know, I bruised your body again. Oops, there's another hickey on your neck! How are you going to hide that one?" Bella snickered behind her hand.

Aro sat up and climbed out of bed. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his image.

_Damn, I look like I've been in a wreck_! Aro thought as he noticed his condition.

Bella got of bed and stood beside him.

"You know, we might have to stop for a while. I think your too bruised up to ignore." She advised.

"Well, if you didn't suck my neck all the time, it wouldn't be an issue." Aro said as he started towards the bathroom.

"I see your point but still, you look like a bruised banana." Bella said as she joined him in the bath he started.

Aro laughed and splashed her playfully as she settled in next to him. Bella held out her arms and Aro moved into them. She stroked his body with the soapy cloth tenderly, so not to hurt his already injured flesh. Aro sighed with pleasure as she nuzzled his neck lovingly causing him to reach behind for her. She bought her lips up to his as she pulled his head down. She pulled reluctantly away to resume her attentions getting him completely soap covered. Bella soon finished and picked him up after she rinsed the soap away completely. She carried him out of the bath tub and walked over to the shelves. She grabbed him a towel and wrapped it around him. As Bella was getting a towel for herself, Aro felt strange and the room started to spin in his vision. He swayed on his feet and grabbed the sink as he lost his balance. He fell to the floor, gasping. Bella flitted over and picked him up, then sped to the bed to lay him down.

"Aro, what's wrong my love!" Bella said as she smoothed his brow in worry.

"I feel sick! Bella quick, get me a trash can!" Bella nodded and flitted in the bathroom and back again, carrying the trash bin. She helped him lean over and pulled his hair back just in time as Aro retched.

"Oh Aro, what do I do?" Bella asked feeling helpless.

Aro laid back and moaned. "Bella, get me a cold cloth, mouthwash and something to rinse in."

Bella obeyed him and came back quickly with everything. Aro washed his mouth with the cloth and rinsed it out with the mouthwash, spitting into the bin. He laid back down again and put his hand over his forehead. Bella set everything to the side and took a seat next to him. She saw his continual distress as he moaned.

"Aro, I'm going to go get Marcus!" Aro nodded and she flitted out.

_Okay, this was definitely the worse part of this human existence. After three thousand years, throwing up still sucked!_ Aro groaned.

xxxxxxxxxx

Marcus flitted to Aro's side and surveyed the situation. Bella had come in his chambers and shook him from his sweet revere of his precious Didyme. If it had been anyone else he would have been livid. Bella had looked completely panicked as she explained that Aro was ill. After hearing this, he flitted after her back to Aro's chambers. Aro looked pale and tired as Marcus sat next to him.

"What happened Aro?" Marcus said as he touched his forehead soothingly, smoothing his hand over his clammy skin. Marcus noticed all the bruising and gasped.

"Bella, Aro is badly injured, did you do all this?" Marcus asked peeling down the towel till he had it all the way off Aro's naked form.

Aro blushed in embarrassment and tried to hide his body from Marcus with the sheet.

"Aro, don't be silly! I'm trying to help you!" Aro huffed and let him examine his body farther. "Firstly, I'm going to order cold packs on your bruises. Secondly, while you don't have the cold packs on your body, you should be rubbed down with Arnica gel. Sport physical therapist use it all the time."

Bella nodded and made note of it to tell Jane what to get from the pharmacy.

Marcus covered his body with the sheet after his examination. "Now, concerning the fainting and throwing up, did you hit your head anytime while you were together?" Aro shook his head answering him.

"Having relations with a human is dangerous, Bella did you hurt Aro?" Marcus asked looking up at her.

Bella shook her head. "I was careful not to harm him." Aro nodded his agreement and moaned as he felt another wave of nausea hit him again and he leaned over to retch into the can. Marcus helped him hold back his hair and looked at Bella, worried.

Afterwards, Aro laid back moaning and Marcus put his hand on his tummy, rubbing it gently. He looked between the two, with his brow furrowed in thought. Just then a loud bang of knocking caused Bella to jump and she moved to answer the door. Bella was jolted by the sight of Caius, looking extremely concerned. Bella leaned against the door frame to block Caius from looking past her in the room.

"Oh Caius, what can we do for you?" Bella tried blocking his view as he attempted to look past her. She moved in front of him as he moved, trying to block as he attempted to enter the room.

"I heard an unmistakable sound of distress as I passed by. What's going on?" Caius asked sounding annoyed at her for evading him.

"Nothing that concerns you Caius, Bella's sick." Bella stared at him in suspicion of his concern and she waved him away.

Caius crossed his arms as he stared Bella down. He sniffed the air and covered his nose.

"What is that putrid smell, Aro?" Caius asked disgusted.

"I told you she's sick, please go!" Bella tried to shut the door in his face.

Caius put up his hand to stop the closing door. He pushed it back open in spite of Bella's efforts to stop him. He pushed past Bella and flitted to Aro and Marcus's side. His eyes widen as he took in the state of the bed and Aro. Caius whirled around and pointed accusingly at Bella.

"What have you done to her, Aro?! She's in horrible condition!" Caius yelled.

Bella put up her hand to halt his questions. "What do you care, Caius?"

Marcus stood up and stopped Caius from getting in Bella's face. He shook off Marcus and grabbed Bella's shirt.

"You should have changed her, Aro! Look at her, you could have killed her!" Caius said as he bared his teeth at Bella.

He smirked in her startled face. Bella stared in his angry eyes so stunned by Caius's revelation, she felt powerless to defend herself.

"Yes, Aro I know of your new mate, do you take me as a fool! I can smell the human all over you and she smells like you!" Caius seethed.

Marcus turned Caius around and tried to talk him down. "Caius, I'm taking care of this now so please don't distress Bella any farther."

Caius looked over at Aro and softened his gaze. He threw off Marcus's grip and knelt next to Aro.

"Well, if she is to be my sister, I must insist upon her change, now!" Caius demanded.

Bella recovered and called out. "No Caius, not now!"

"What the hell are you waiting for?! She's eighteen, now do it! How can you let her be in danger this way? She's your mate so make her one of us!" Caius reached down and took Aro's wrist, posed to strike.

Marcus flitted to stop Caius, grabbing his hand that held Aro's wrist. "You can't, we can't. Bella could be pregnant!"

"What!?" Three voices cried out in unison.

Bella covered her mouth and she stepped forward to Aro. "I didn't know that was possible! Aro! Why didn't you tell me vampires can impregnate humans?!" Bella cried.

Marcus hissed at her mistake.

"What the hell is going on here, why did you call Bella, Aro for?!" Caius yelled at Bella.

Bella slapped her hand to her mouth in disbelief of her own stupidity.

Aro sighed in resignation. "Caius, do be calm brother. I am Aro."

Caius looked to each face for answers. Bella sat down on the edge of the bed and put her head in her hands. Marcus paced in front of the bed in worry. Caius sat down on the chair beside the bed, shaking his head in confusion.

He looked up at Marcus. "How, when and what the hell, Marcus!"

Marcus continued to pace. "Well, it all happened the day Bella first arrived. As I understand, when they touched the rune stone together, it cast a spell to switch their souls. Aro feared being vulnerable as human and he and Bella worked hard to keep up appearances, pretending to be one another. The witch came and shortened the life of the spell. However, it is not known when the spell will wear off. In the meantime, they continued their façade. Eventually, after the birthday ball, Bella and Aro completed their mating bond. I have foreseen this as soon as they switched and encouraged the union. A true mate bond is a rare gift. As a result, I believe Bella just got Aro pregnant. He exhibits classic signs and I felt a slight movement in his belly. We are now forced to wait to change Bella. I'm afraid, until she gets back in her proper body and gives birth."

Caius agonized over his past actions toward them and thought. _I'm such a fool!_

Caius looked over at Aro and asked softly. "Can I feel your tummy?"

Aro nodded and Caius laid his hand gently on his tummy, a slight fluttering could be felt.

Caius gasped and his eyes went wide. "Incredible, it's true!"

Bella took Aro's hand and laid beside him. She stroked his hand lovingly.

"Oh God, Aro, I'm so sorry." Bella said as she brought his hand to her lips to kiss it.

Aro smiled at her and shook his head. "I'm not cara mia, I did read about this in vampire legend but I didn't put much weight in truth, thinking it pure fantasy. I know now I was wrong. I will not lie though, I'm a bit scared to be carrying a baby but fascinated too."

"Uh Aro?" Caius said searching his face, as he turned to look at him.

"Umm, I owe you an apology for the night of the ball. I was too hasty and I did see you two falling for each other. I shouldn't have interfered, also I took too many liberties with you and I was a fool. I only acted because I knew this would happen and you would not change her. Bella's life was at stake if you mated with her human. Will you forgive me?" Caius asked hopefully.

Aro thought a moment then brightened. "Here's what you do, get on your knees in front of Bella and beg her forgiveness and apologize for being an ass."

Caius looked shocked and disgusted at first but quickly changed his mind when he saw Aro's stubbornness then relented. Caius knelt before Bella as she sat up after Aro motioned her to.

"Please forgive me Bella for being an ass and I swear from now on, I will be the best brother to you I can be. Forgive me?" Caius said with his hands spread in an apologetic gesture.

Bella nodded and grinned mischievously. "Yes, dear brother."

"Aro, do you?" Caius asked again.

Aro grinned at his intense brother fondly. "Of course you idiot but never touch my butt again!"

Marcus chuckled. Caius nodded and reached back swatting Marcus playfully.

Bella laughed." Awe, Caius you do care, don't you!"

He smiled wickedly up at her. "Don't push it Bella!"


	16. 16 What A Wonderful way to Say U Love Me

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**LadyGrelka: Yes, Carlisle is coming soon:)!**

_**Thank you all for your reviews and follows. Every word means a lot to me:)!**_

**Chapter Sixteen: What A Wonderful Way To Say You Love Me.**

With Caius finally in the loop, Bella and Aro felt more at ease because it is better to have him on your side than not. He delighted himself in taking charge of the baby room plans. He made it his secret personal project. First, he selected the room closest to Aro's room. It was spacious with a great view of the countryside. He hired carpenters to make quality wood mahogany baby furniture. Paint and fabric samples laid out on the table for him and Athenadora to go over.

Now that the pregnancy was fully known by the whole coven, everyone was excited to help. Athenadora at first was upset but Caius assured her that it was fate and Bella was Aro's true mate. She warmed up to the idea and helped her husband with the room plans. Athenadora was secretly envious of the couple's good fortune in becoming parents so she stayed clear of them for now, trying to get over her jealousy.

Reneta, Jane, and Heidi brought Aro in catalogs containing maternity clothes. Aro laid against the head-board with the girls as they made notes of all the styles he liked. He picked out dresses with particular amounts of tummy room to grow. It was two weeks now and he felt and looked like he was three months pregnant. Marcus seems to believe rapid growth is supernatural due to the baby being part vampire. He has searched the archives like a man possessed, trying to find out all he could about the legend. Aro was getting weaker by the day, unable to keep his food down. He stayed to his bed as Bella and the rest of the guard waited on him hand and foot.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella!? Do you need more pillows? Demetri! Get Bella more pillows!" Heidi bellowed from the door looking down the hall.

Jane walked over to where Felix was lounging by the fire. "Felix, get up and get Bella some food and drink. Oh, and this time nothing greasy, we all know what happened the last time."

Felix got up, pulling a face of revulsion, how could he forget. He had just finished helping Aro clear his bedside table of finished dishes when he suddenly doubled over and blew chunks all over his shoes. Felix flitted out to the kitchen, hoping that doesn't happen to him again.

Bella laid beside the bed on a lounge chair, reading _What to expect when you're expecting _as Heidi approached her_._

"Master Aro! You need to feed, your eyes look like molasses!" Heidi nagged.

Bella looked up at Heidi, rolling her eyes at her mother hen persona and sighed as she moved to get up. Reneta flitted from the bed by Aro to Bella's side.

"Master, if you wish it, I can get you left over donor blood from the ball. That way you don't have to leave Bella." Reneta suggested.

Bella smiled at her thoughtfulness and nodded to her. She bowed and flitted out to complete her task.

"_Bella, _it says here that nausea is common and may last up to six months typically." Bella moved next to Aro on the bed showing him the book.

"_Aro,_ this is not a typical pregnancy. Anyway, the data won't match up because this baby is growing faster than your average human."

Bella looked down and smiled at all the magazines spread out before Aro. Some included, Parenting, Fit pregnancy and American Baby.

"Anything useful in these?" Bella asked picking one up, looking through it.

Aro snorted. "Well, I just read an article about how fat I'm going to get."

Bella chuckled, rubbing his tummy. "Awe baby, you will always be beautiful to me!"

Aro glared Bella a,_ you're not funny,_ look. "Even if you blow up as big as a house!" Bella finished saying as she quickly caught him by the lips with her own. Aro pulled back and scowled at her silliness.

Felix just came in and busted out in laughter when he heard Bella's comment. He put Aro's lunch next to him. Jane threw her slip on shoe at Felix and he ducked it just in time.

"Shut it Felix!" Aro said glaring at the guard as he put up his hands in surrender, backing away.

Go ahead and try to eat, baby." Bella nudged his arm.

Aro huffed and turned to look at the food with trepidation. He picked up a cracker and munched carefully, hoping to keep down just a little for the baby's sake. Demetri just flitted in with four more pillows and placed two behind Aro's back and two under his legs.

"There you go, feeling more comfortable?" Aro nodded. "Whoa there Bells, your tummy just jiggled!" Demetri said pointing at Aro's belly.

"Watch out Dem, prego hormones!" Felix warned.

Aro looked down in shock as his tummy did indeed jiggle like jello at the baby's sudden kicks.

Bella laid a hand on his belly and gasped."Oh my God _Bella,_ the baby just kicked you!"

Jane flitted over to the bed where Heidi stood, shaking her shoulder, squealing like a little girl in glee.

Reneta returned to Bella's side handing her the blood bag. "Thank you, Reneta that was kind of you."

Reneta bowed and walked over to Jane as she waved her over enthusiastically. Aro just finished the cracker and cheese platter when he pushed the tray away to lean over to the trash bin. Everyone raced into action. Bella flitted over, dropping her bag of blood on the night stand table to help Aro finish retching, while she held his hair back. Demetri flitted out to summon Marcus. Felix dashed in the bathroom to get a cold cloth and towel. Jane went to retrieve the mouthwash. Reneta knelt and looked to see how Aro and Bella were. Heidi screamed and went to get Aro a new shirt when she saw throw up on the front of his shirt. Bella helped Aro to sit up as he spit out the last of it. Felix came up and handed the towel and cold cloth to Bella.

She started to clean him up as Demetri arrived with a very worried, tired looking Marcus.

"Oh _Bella _cara mia, I'm sorry to see you suffer this way." Marcus said as he knelt to look at Aro.

Demetri suddenly sniffed the air. "Umm, what's that yummy smell?"

Everyone turned their faces up to him, looking disgusted. Felix punched his arm causing him to stagger to the side.

"Not cool man! Can't you see Bella's in bad shape? It's not a tactful time for jokes!" Felix reprimanded him.

Demetri started in horror at his meaning. " No ewww, not that! THAT! Demetri pointed at the night stand table.

The blood bag was leaking a crimson stream, dripping on the floor. Aro sniffed at the blood and grabbed it in surprise. Everyone watched in fascination mixed with horror as he sucked on the tube, swallowing the blood in eager gulps. He looked up and smiled sheepishly at all the attention.

"Of course! How could I have been so bewildered?" Marcus shook his head pointing at Aro. "The baby is part vampire. Therefore requires blood to live!"

Everyone watched as Aro sucked the last of the blood, making slurping sounds as he finished.

Bella stood up excited. "Demetri, get _Bella_ some more!"

"Get her a sandwich too and juice!" Marcus called after Demetri.

Jane bounce over to Aro in exuberance. "Yay bells, now you won't get as sick anymore!"

Heidi moved in front of Aro shaking a new shirt. "Yeah, speaking of which, there is still puke on your shirt!"

Aro stood up and grabbed the shirt. "Oh God damn!"

Bella followed him to the bathroom, chuckling behind him.

"Well, what's all the commotion about in here?" Sounds like a party going on!" They all looked over to the door and Caius leaned against the the frame with his arms crossed.

"Well brother, we're all a bit excited. We just figured out the cause of _Bella's _food aversion. She requires blood in her diet for the baby."

Caius nodded at Marcus as he finished explaining. Then looked over at Aro and Bella as they entered from the bathroom.

"So _Bella, _how does blood taste?" Caius asked with a smirk on his face.

Aro sat down with Bella's arm around him. "Anything's better than the taste of throw up." Aro replied then gave him one of his million dollar smiles in return.

Caius smirked bigger and shook his head at Aro's optimism.

Marcus chuckled then asked Caius. "Well, how are you and Athenadora doing with the baby's room?"

Caius put his pointer finger up and swished it side to side. Uh uh! That my dear brother is _my baby_ and it's doing just fine, by the way, thank you."

Caius moved to stand in front of Marcus. "You find out anything in the archives?"

Marcus sighed and crossed his arms. "The history concerning this phenomenon is not known. There is just a short story about how a vampire raped a human and as a result a hybrid was created, hardly helpful. I don't think any of our kind as the control to even mate with a human without harming them, not much records of any babies among us. Well, except till now anyway. These two managed it somehow. Perhaps their love and devotion keeps _Aro _from harming _Bella._ How do you do that by the way? Is it all control?" Marcus asked as he looked around at Bella.

Bella held Aro close with her chin resting on his head. "Define control. Believe me it's hard, did you see this months bill from the furniture store? I think they know our number by now because the manager answers the phone saying before I can even speak. "_ I know, I know, A mahogany Victorian style four poster bed with canopy, on the truck as we speak and will be there in an hour."_ Bella said mimicking a perfect Italian accent.

The whole room stared at Bella, stupefied. Then they erupted in bell like laughter.

Caius flitted out and retrieved the bill. He came back and stopped in front of Bella.

"Seventy five thousand dollars on bedroom furniture! You two are unbelievable!" Caius yelled exasperated.

Their mirth was interrupted by Santiago knocking at the door. Marcus went to answer the door still chuckling.

"Master, I've come to tell you that today is the day Sulpicia is to be released and you all are required in the throne room for her discharge."

That sobered them up.

Caius motioned to Bella and Aro. "Let's get the unpleasantries over with, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They all convened in the throne room silently. Bella walked to the great hall with Aro in her arms. The kings sat down and Aro stood by her side.

Caius nodded to Santiago. "Bring her in."

Then he looked over at Jane and asked. "Jane, get me my file folder in my study, it's on my desk."

She bowed and flitted out and was back in less than a minute, handing over the file to Caius.

Caius rose from his throne and walked over to Aro and Bella.

"These are the divorce papers and a condition declaration." He looked down at Bella. "Sign this and Sulpicia will be out of your lives forever." Caius explained as he withdrew a pen from his pocket and clicked it.

Bella reached up and took the pen and papers. She found the x's he highlighted and signed Aro Volturi on the lines perfectly.

"Thank you, it is done then." Caius said and returned to his chair with the folder.

Bella looked up to Aro and he reached down and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Just then, Sulpicia was escorted in by Afton and Santiago. She changed dramatically since the last time they had seen her. She some how seemed less glamorous. She had no make up and her hair appeared to have lost its luster. She wore a plain cotton dress with flats. Definitely the opposite her life style had been. She looked at Bella in a haughty fashion as she stopped in front of her. Reneta shifted nervously behind the couple and placed a hand on each of them, providing extra protection.

"Sulpicia, you are here by released on your own recognizance. Aro by rights has chosen to divorce you and by the condition of declaration, you are banished from the Volturi coven and the country of Italy. You are never to set foot on her boarders ever again or suffer the pain of second death." Caius announced.

Sulpicia stood eerily silent before the thrones as her fate was declared. She glared at the three kings in turn. Her eyes widened with malice as she set sight on Aro. Santiago walked up to Caius as he motioned him forward and retrieved the papers to give to Sulpicia. He turned and stepped down the stairs, he stopped in front of her and handed the papers over. She snatched the papers from him and crumpled them in her iron grip.

"Guards, escort Sulpicia out of the city!" Santiago and Afton led her away. It was so quiet, all that could be heard was the retreating foot falls and closing of the doors, then they were gone. Bella got up and hugged Aro. Bella picked up Aro and moved towards the doors to retire for the night. They went to their room as they excused themselves to their brothers.


	17. Chapter 17: Countdown To Baby

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**I thank you all who support me. I can't tell you all enough what you guys mean to me. Here's Carlisle!**

**Chapter Seventeen: Countdown To Baby.**

The time just flew by and Bella and Aro consumed themselves with the preparations of the birth. As the delivery date drew near, the whole castle was in high energy getting the final preparations complete.

Jane, Heidi and Reneta order all the baby supplies that the expecting couple would need. When the boxes started to arrive it was Felix, Demetri and Alec's job to put all the baby stuff together. The girls got a kick out of watching them argue about what piece fits in where. Then pissed them off farther as they waved the instructions under the noses suggesting they read it.

Caius and Athenadora were almost done with the baby's room. They were planning its unveiling after the big day. Caius posted a warning sign on the door for the nosy guards that read... Enter At Risk Of Second Death! It was a bit over the top but that's Caius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three weeks later, Marcus came in the study where Bella and Aro were looking at a baby name book discussing their favorites and he sat down at his usual chair by the fire looking very tired. He's been hard at work researching the birthing process. In the legend, the baby makes its way out by means of its own teeth and this had Marcus worried. This was not a good option for Aro, survival was minimal. Even if Bella bit him many times who's to say it would be enough or done in time to save him. He now approached them with his concerns.

"I've come to you both with a heavy heart tonight, I need to tell you the facts. Beyond the difficulty of even mating with a human successfully, the birthing of a hybrid is most grievous. This is a dangerous time and we did all we could do to help you both make it through but we simply do not have the knowledge to help this baby enter the world safety and for Aro to get through delivery as well. I have completely exhausted my search and I'm looking now for your help." Marcus turned to them as he finished to see if they could come up with any suggestions.

At the shock of this news, Aro clung to Bella's side holding his tummy. Something stirred in his heart as he thought about the baby's welfare. This child he was housing; he cared for so much. It was apart of him and Bella and a very rare precious gift. He felt it kick once more and leaned into Bella's chest for comfort. His love for the unborn child grew everyday as it kicked and squirmed inside, his heart ached for it sorely. This was grave news indeed but it did not deter him from seeing this through somehow. Sadness enveloped his heart as he realised his situation was bleak.

Bella gently ran her fingers through his hair deep in thought. The way she saw it, this baby was not going to come into the world the natural way so she searched in her mind to come up with a solution. A planned c-section seemed to be a good way to go before this baby tries to work its way out. She reached over and caressed his tummy, gliding over his hand, giving it a squeeze. She look in his eyes and knew she must find a way. Anxiety crept in her heart but she was determined, even if she had to take her own baby out herself, she was fixed on saving them both. Then it dawned on her and she brightened feeling encouraged.

"What about Carlisle? He has excellent control around blood, Marcus we need to call him!"Bella said excitedly.

Marcus brightened at the suggestion and seemed to gather new energy. He flitted out of the chair to the phone on the desk. He dialed Carlisle and Esme picked up.

"Hello? Cullens residence." She announce.

"Esme, this is Marcus. I have a medical emergency concerning Bella, can you please put Carlisle on the line." Marcus asked.

"Yes, right away, one moment." Esme put Marcus on hold as she went to get her husband.

"Hello, Marcus? What has happened to Bella?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Bella is pregnant with Aro's baby and needs you to come right away to assist with the birth because none of us has the control or knowledge that you do. We need you old friend, she in dire need." Marcus pleaded.

"I didn't even know this was possible! Of course, I will be on the next flight out!" Carlisle said as he hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxx

Even though Aro felt some relief that his old friend was coming to the rescue, he felt tired from all the stress and asked to go to his room. Bella carryed him out and as she entered their room, she laid him on their king size bed. She cuddled him close and kissed him tenderly. He dozed off in her arms and Bella was left alone to her thoughts. This baby was everything to them. She wanted her family desperately. She never dreamed of love like this, the pure love of Aro and the baby had for her was so amazing. She listened to both their heart beats and laid her head on his tummy. The sound of the baby's movements gripped her heart so much she could cry.

"Be strong my little one, we love you and can't wait for you to be in our arms." Bella said to the baby, kissing his tummy and rubbed it gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Aro awoke the next day, Bella was still at his side, stroking his hair. He looked up at her as he struggled to sit up. He huffed in irritation into her hair, blowing the strands across her face. His now fully expanded belly caused him much discomfort.

"I've got to pee really bad! It seems like I'm going three or four times an hour now!" Aro grunted trying his best to move.

Bella lifted her head and chuckled at the sight of Aro trying to roll off the bed, failing miserably. He laid back suddenly, teetering to the left and right, attempting again to roll. Bella had to bite back a snicker as she pictured him looking like a turtle stuck on its back. Bella sat up and gave him a hand.

"There you go." Bella said as she sat him up.

He attempted to get out of bed but his belly was in the way to really get any momentum to move. "Help Bella I can't move!" Aro struggled uselessly.

Bella couldn't hold her laughter back anymore and gave him a good push and he slipped off the bed and grabbed the post for support to keep balance.

_Aro Volturi, nature's bitch! _He thought exasperated.

He waddled into the bathroom and relieved himself and then was unfortunately to big to get up without Bella's help. Normally the belly would bend a bit to give him room to stand but his tummy was as hard as stone. He slipped uselessly on the tile of the floor with his feet and couldn't get traction to stand.

_Oh well, God damn this sucks! _He thought embarrassed at his predicament.

_ "_Bella, I need your help in here!" Aro called.

Bella enter the bathroom and chuckled at the scene before her.

_Oh my poor man!_ Bella thought amusingly.

Bella lifted him off and placed him on his feet. Aro pointed down and Bella smirked as she helped get his underwear up. She put her arms around him as he finished washing up and led him out. Aro steered to the right and went to the mirror.

"I hate my body." He stated.

Bella nuzzled into his ear and whispered. "I love you, honey."

The baby did a sudden kick and he rubbed his bruising tummy gently. "Hey in there, give me a break!"

Bella smiled and kissed his lips. "See the baby loves you too."

Bella steered him away from the mirror to lay him down to rest. She climbed in and waited for him, laying on her side.

"Uh Bella, in case you haven't noticed, I'm just too big to get in this gigantic bed any more." Aro said as he placed his hands on his hips in irritation at her forgetfulness.

Bella got up and scooped him in her arms without effort and laid him down gracefully next to her. She laid next to him as she planted a heated kiss on his lips. Aro moaned and pulled her closer. Bella stopped and curbed her need for him and this saddened him. He played with his bow on his dress looking down at it sighing.

"What's wrong Aro? You okay?" Bella asked as she brushed his hair from his eyes and tucked it behind his ear.

"Does my body disgust you?" Aro asked softly, looking up at her.

Bella sat up in alarm. "What! No No! Aro I am just afraid of hurting you and the baby. I love you so much!" She reached to smooth his lips with her thumb and he nuzzled into her hand

His tummy growled and he patted it as he said. "Baby's hungry, breakfast time!"

Bella jumped over him and landed on to feet with ease and scooped up Aro and headed to the kitchen with him.

"Show off!" Aro played.

Bella grinned at him mischievously as she flitted and arrived in the kitchen to get him some food.

"So, what do you feel like today?" Bella asked as she sat him down in the chair at the table.

"Umm, Eggs and toast. I feel like coffee too."

Bella nodded and went to work on his meal. She cooked with the skill of experience and set in front of him perfectly cooked eggs and toast with coffee and cream with sugar.

"That coffee is decaffeinated, you can't have too much caffeine." Bella informed him.

Aro sighed and took a bite. "I know, my love. Umm, this is good!"

Bella watched happy as he finished up his meal. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened and in flitted Felix and Demetri.

"Good morning Master and Miss Bella! We came to tell you that Carlisle has just arrived and is anxious to see, Miss Bella." They bowed after they announced the news.

"Okay wonderful, we'll be coming soon. _Bella's_ almost finished her breakfast!" Bella said and they nodded and waited for them.

"Okay _Aro_, I'm done. Let's go and see Carlisle." Aro said as he downed his last bite and finish his coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella picked him up and headed towards the throne room. Bella entered with Felix and Demetri flanking her sides as she carryed Aro in.

The Cullens were waiting by the thrones and Carlisle took in the appearance of the girl he used to know months before and was taken by surprise at her dramatic change. Esme and Alice came too and were equally as shocked as they gazed at Aro's expanded tummy.

Marcus and Caius flitted next to Bella suddenly to greet their guest.

"Carlisle, thank you for responding so quickly my friend." Marcus stepped forward to clasp hands with him.

"No problem at all Marcus. I see Bella's time is short, I must examine her now. Will your guard be so kind to retrieve all the medical equipment, it's in the trailer hitched to the car?" Carlisle asked politely.

"Absolutely, Fellix, Demetri! Get all the things from the trailer and bring it up to Bella's room." Marcus ordered.

Esme walked up to Aro and gave him her motherly kiss on his forehead. "Oh my goodness dear, how are you feeling?"

"Tired and hungry all the time." Aro confessed. Esme laughed and touched his cheek fondly.

Alice edge over next to him. "Hey Bella, I'm so glad to be here for you."

"I'm happy your here too Alice." Aro said truly genuine.

"Okay, let's head to the room, I'd like to get started." Carlisle moved and patted Bella and Aro on the arm.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the bedroom Carlisle unpacked his medical bag of all the things he needed for his examination and set it on the bedside table. Bella got Aro cleaned up and into fresh clothes for the exam. Felix and Demetri hooked up and placed everything in the room then moved to the wall beside the door till they were needed next to Alice and Esme. Marcus and Caius stood with them as they watched Bella carry in Aro and placed him on the bed. Aro watched warily as Carlisle prepared a needle with four tubes on the table. He took out his instruments and took Aro's vitals and made note of them on his chart.

"Okay _Bella_, hold out your arm."

"What's that for?" Aro asked nervously.

"It's just blood test, routine." Carlisle answered as he swabbed his arm with alcohol.

"This will pinch a little, hold still." Carlisle ordered.

Aro watched as he penetrated his arm with the needle and winced as he drained him of four tubes of blood then put a band-aid on the site.

"Okay, will you all give us the room, Bella is going to get an ultrasound now." Carlisle asked of the others in the room.

Bella nodded and they all left and closed the door. She moved to the drawers and withdrew a sheet and laid it on Aro's lap and exposed his belly.

Carlisle powered up the machine and the screen appeared fuzzy at first. Then he prepared to put the doppler on Aro's tummy.

"This will be warm as it touches your skin." He placed it on the tummy and pressed down to get the picture to come on the screen. Suddenly an arm came into view and he glided it around looking at the baby at all angles.

"What's that?" Aro asked confused.

"That's your baby _Bella!" _Carlisle explained.

Aro squinted at the screen. "Are you sure this thing is working properly, I can't see a thing."

Carlisle zoomed the image out so they could see the whole picture and Bella pointed excitedly. "

"Oh there it is, see the baby hun?"

Aro stared at the screen in wonder as he recognised the baby's form. As Carlisle finished up his examination he printed out a photo.

"Here is the baby's first photo." Carlisle handed Aro the picture and he started at it noticing the profile of the baby and traced the baby's face with his finger, lovingly.

Bella stepped over to Carlisle. "How's the baby?"

"Just fine _Aro_, you all did a wonderful job with her, she looks positively glowing." Carlisle said, smiling at Aro.

"What about the birth Carlisle, when should the c-section be done?" Bella asked worried.

"In a couple of days would be best. After the test results and we need to prepare. I will need to extract from you venom by a syringe, after the birth to give her the best chance of survival and a successful change." Carlisle finished as a knock came to the door and the two snapped their heads to the side to look at the source of the sound.

"Come on you guys, hurry up! We're dying out here! We wanna see the picture of the baby!" Alice.


	18. Chapter 18: Hell Has No Fury

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**...Okay, this is it. It's coming to ahead now! Something wicked this way comes! Review please, let me know what you think. Your feedback is always appreciated thank you for all your support!:)!**

**Chapter Eighteen: Hell Has No Fury.**

The following day, Carlisle ordered Aro to complete bed rest till the time of the planned c-section. Carlisle and Esme took a trip to the local blood bank because Aro was running low on blood supply and they would be back later on that night.

It was now impossible for Aro to get up by himself so he needed assistance from everyone. Bella carryed him everywhere now because he simply didn't have the strength to do anything, including walking. Carrying the hybrid took a serious toll on his body and it weakened him greatly. Though they discovered the reason for his food aversion early, the baby grew too fast for his body to handle and he looked ill and thin as a result.

His guard was wonderful, spending time with him when Bella was in the throne room dealing with the daily concerns of the coven. Demetri and Felix reported to Bella that they couldn't find a trace of Victoria in the country but kept up the search. This was discouraging to Bella, fear grew in her heart. She knew Victoria would not stop till one or the other was dead. Though it's been over a month since her last sighting, Bella had a feeling she was biding her time.

**In Aro's room... **

Alice and Heidi sat on the sofa together analysing the ultrasound picture. They were arguing over the sex of the baby.

"I don't know what you are seeing Alice, this picture is so hard to make out." Heidi said as she squinted at the photo.

Alice giggled and helped Heidi to turn the photo she was holding. "You got it upside down silly, it goes this way."

Heidi squinted at the image unsure of the part Alice was referring to. "There, you see the legs there and there is a little something just between, see?"

Heidi finally saw what Alice was seeing and jumped up. "Oh my God Bella, it's a boy!"

She grabbed Alice by the arm. "You and me are going clothes shopping for the baby, right away!"

_A son! _Aro smiled to himself.

"We'll be back soon, Bella!" Alice called as she was pulled out of the room by Heidi.

Jane sat next to Aro looking at one of the baby magazines and Aro laid back against the head-board as he watched the scene where Emma almost hits knightly's dog with an arrow because she could not aim due to the fact that they were urging. Jane looked around her magazine at the screen and watched the part with him, joining in the giggling. Just then, Aro's tummy growled in hunger.

He rubbed it smiling, saying. "The baby's hungry again."

Jane got out of bed and started walking towards the door. "What do you want Bella? A sandwich or how about a pasta salad?" She asked over her shoulder as she reached for the door knob.

Aro sat up straighter. "No Jane, the baby wants chocolate ice cream. Oh, and candy, perhaps gum drops or starburst. Don't forget the blood! I want pickles Jane, to dip in the blood!"

Jane pulled a face at the thought of the food combo. "Ewww, Bella I know you are pregnant but holy crap, really!"

Aro had another idea and said. "Oh and some cake too!"

Jane stopped at the door and put her hands on her hips. "What! All that? It's junk food and it's not good for you!"

"Don't argue with a pregnant woman!" Aro put up his hand to dismiss her concerns.

Jane shook her head smiling at him as she raised her hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay you got it Bells, be back in a jiffy. Don't you move out of that bed while I'm gone now."

Aro huffed. "Very funny, Jane! I'll just roll myself around since I can't walk anymore."

Jane laughed as she opened the door to go to the kitchen. "Corin, come in and stay with Bella. I'm going to the kitchen to get her some food."

Corin nodded and stepped in and stood beside Aro.

**In the throne room...**

Bella sat on edge in her chair. Her nerves were shot. She just couldn't focus on the events of the day no matter how hard she tried. She worried about Aro. This birth was going to be dangerous and she will be forced to watch as he suffered in her place. She hated the helpless feeling of dread. She kept going over terrible scenarios in her mind. It was driving her mad! If she lost him how was she to go on?

Just then, the double doors opened and in flitted Demetri and Felix. They looked urgent to relay news and dropped the formalities.

Skipping bowing and waiting to be addressed, they shouted out their findings. "Victoria, sighted in the city, just at her boarders, my kings!"

Caius stood up and joined them. "Lead me to the area! I want to kill this bitch myself!"

"Yes Master!" They bowed and flitted off together.

Bella looked at Marcus in alarm. "Do you think they will succeed? Will she be finally caught?"

Marcus nodded reassuringly. "Caius won't give up easily. He will search till the sun rises if need be."

Bella sighed. "I just want this to be all over so I can focus on the birth of my child."

Marcus sighed too. "Soon, let's hope."

**Meanwhile in Aro's room...**

Corin sat next to Aro, watching the end of Emma with him. All was quiet except the small DVD player, playing in front of them. The castle for weeks now has been always bustling with activity and it was so strangely still and lifeless.

"Where is everyone? Aro and my brothers should be almost finished for the day in the throne room. What could be keeping Jane?" He felt a strange nagging feeling something was not right, as if a voice of warning was whispering in his ear.

"Not to worry, it's because many guards are out doing their duties and the Cullens are gone too. All is well." Corin said soothingly as she used her gift on him to ease his mind and he sat back feeling instantly better.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Corin moved off the bed to answer it. "Maybe that's Jane and she can't open the door with all that food."

She reached the door and opened it, looking over her shoulder at Aro, nodding. A blur of activity occurred before his eyes so swiftly that he didn't get a chance to react. Corin was taken by surprise as she was grabbed and muzzled by a hand, clasping over her mouth. Aro was suddenly lifted in someone's arms and a hand held his mouth to keep him quite. Aro's eyes widened in fear as he focused on the person's face holding Corin, Sulpicia. Her face twisted in hatred mixed with shock as she subdued Corin. Aro glanced up in horror as he gazed in the smirking face, full of malice, Victoria.

They were both whisked away down the corridor towards the dungeons, deep in the bowels of the castle. Aro wondered how they got in undetected. The castle has been on full alert since the sighting of Victoria. He suddenly felt dread he never experienced before. Not only was his life in danger but the baby's was as well. Victoria held him in her iron grip looking not ahead to watch where she was going but into Aro's face, smirking insanely at him as if she was possessed by the devil himself. The women came to a halt at the end of the corridor. Aro looked at their location in sudden realisation. Now he knew how this breach in security was possible. The secret passage way. Sulpicia moved over to the wall and pulled on the torch hanging, the only one not burning. It opened and revealed a tunnel. It's been over a thousand years since he even thought about it. He and his brothers created it as a safe guard. In the time of the Romanian war, the covens attacked each other for a hundred years and the castles were in constant siege. Aro and his brothers worried for their wife's safety during the sieges and made a way of escape for them. Not many of the current members know of its existence. Ironic to him now that the very thing he created out of love for her, she would use it against him to kill him. They sped down the tunnel leading behind the castle out to the cave at the beach. Aro could her hear the crashing of waves and seagulls crying out their calls in the sky over head. The sounds echoed against the hollow rock as the wind howled at the entrance. In the mouth of the cave they came to a stop and Aro was deposited on the cold, wet stone floor.

**In the throne room...**

Bella sat waiting for news to come about the capture and annihilation of Victoria. It was just too quiet for her nerves to take and she got up and paced back and forth in front of Marcus. Just then, the doors flew open and Santiago and Reneta flitted in, stopping in front of Bella.

"Masters, come quickly, Jane has been dismembered!" They cried together.

Bella looked over at Marcus horror-stricken. They all flitted at record speed toward the kitchen with Santiago leading the way. In the kitchen, they were horrified by the scene before them. Bella's eyes welled up with venom as she kneeled down sobbing. She tried to gather Jane in an attempt to put her back together. Pieces lay all over the kitchen, scattered about the room as if someone attacked with great fury. All her limbs were torn off and head. Nothing intact but the trunk of her body. Marcus found her head and after he picked it up, he spoke soothing words of assurance that she would be alright. Marcus handed Reneta Jane's head carefully and stepped over to Bella.

"Let them help her, we got to see if _Bella _is alright!" Marcus said as he pulled her from the scene.

Bella's eyes widened in fear. Aro!

As they came close to the room, a terrible foreboding gripped her heart. She couldn't hear Aro's heart beat anymore or any movement for that matter. She searched the room with Marcus and was relieved to find no blood. The only noise came from the DVD player that was knocked to the side, still playing the end credits of Emma. Marcus grabbed her by the arm and ran down the corridor sniffing the air. The scent of jasmine hit Marcus and it made him growl in anger.

"Sulpicia has been here and another as well! It's leading down to the dungeons! Hurry follow me!" Marcus shouted over his shoulder to Bella.

**In the cave...**

Sulpicia grabbed Corin by the throat from behind and Victoria stepped up to her and grabbed her arms. Corin struggled against the females in vain, her strength was over matched because of the two combined strength. Aro agonized as he witnessed Corin in danger and he was helpless in a human body to help her.

Sulpicia laughed at her pathetic attempt to fight her. "Oh, I got you now little bitch! You had me content in that fucking tower for centuries against my will! NOW I AM GOING TO KILL YOU CUNT!"

Corin's eyes flickered over to Aro's. In the depths of her soul, she knew she was going to die. She gave him a look of complete despair as she felt her captives pull on her limbs. Sulpicia roared and twisted Corin's head off, tossing it by her hair to the ground. Victoria laughed maniacally as she ripped her poor body limb from limb. She piled up the remains and pulled a zip o lighter out and flicked it to start the flame. She tossed it in the pile and they watched as Corin was set ablaze with fire reflecting in their evil eyes. Purple smoke-filled the cave and causing Aro to choke and his eyes filled up with tears looking on as she burned. _No! Corin, my dear one!_

Sulpicia patted her accomplice on the back and turned to Aro. "Well, well, well, Tori will you just look at this whore! She's pregnant with Aro's baby, isn't that fucking rich?! First she steals him from me and now this!"

Victoria stalked forward and grabbed Aro by the hair. "What! Edward wasn't good enough for you! You just had to steal another mate! Like your asshole ex-boyfriend stole mine from me when he killed him!"

Aro looked up defiantly. "He got what he deserved, you psycho bitch!"

Victoria yanked his hair so hard, some came out in her fist. "What the fuck did you just say to me?!"

Sulpicia grabbed Victoria by the wrist before she could strike him with a deadly blow.

"Oh no fucking way, you promised me satisfaction! I got you in! I'm going to enjoy this moment as I hear her screams begging me to kill her!"

**Down in the dungeon...**

"The scent leads here!" Marcus said as he turned the corner leading to a dead-end.

Bella could smell the beautiful sweet scent of Aro and she moaned in worry. She panicked inside as her guts twisted in anxiety, if he was harmed in any way she would make the kidnappers wish they have never been born. Marcus growled as he realised were Sulpicia as taken him.

"What?!" Bella looked around at the empty hallway.

"The harpy used the escape route we made for the wives at the time of the war." He flitted over to the torch on the wall and pulled it down. The wall separated at the invisible seams and opened revealing a tunnel.

_We're coming Aro! Please be alright, hang on!"_

_**Back in the cave...**_

Sulpicia put her nails to Aro's delicate skin and raked him down the chest once more. Victoria paced back and forth, irritated at her partners need for torture.

"Bloody waste of time Picia! Hurry the hell up!" Victoria hissed, anxious to get away.

Sulpica waved her hand at her to be silent. "Oh, I'm just getting warmed up, Tori, now shut it!"

Aro cried out in pain and fear as Sulpicia continued clawing at him, smiling in insane glee. Sulpicia lifted Aro's head that hung in exhaustion to look at her face. She slowly licked his blood from her fingers, making him watch. Her eyes going black as her non-beating heart in blood lust.

Victoria suddenly hissed in alarm and walked next to Sulpicia. "Sulpicia, kill the bitch! Do it now! I hear something!"

Sulpicia didn't get a chance to respond as she was tackled to the ground by Marcus. Bella pounced on Victoria and wrestled with her getting the better of Victoria with Aro's body and ancient strength.

"You piece of shit, that's **my mate** you're fucking with!" Bella growled out near Victoria's ear.

Victoria hissed venomously and got free from her grip as she kicked out. Bella flew back sliding on the wet rock, staggering back. Victoria seeing her chance to get Bella by surprise, crouched and lunged for her again. As Victoria ran full force at Bella trying to tackle her but she recovered and took a stance clenching her fist. Bella punched Victoria in her feral like face as she flew in mid-air. Victoria went flying back and smashed into the cave wall, putting a hole in the rock, getting stuck in place. Victoria's flawless porcelain skin cracked like a broken doll and before she could recover and heal, Bella moved to finish her.

She flitted over and grabbed Victoria's hair and yanked some out while she was disabled. Bella tucked Victoria's head under her arm and locked her in a deadly hold. She roared in fury as she pulled her head clean off and dropped her head after spitting into her frozen surprised face.

When Bella looked up, Marcus had Sulpicia down on the ground, stepping on her neck. He reached down and pulled her by the hair. With a sickening sound of boots grinding smashed porcelain, he yanked her head from her body as Sulpicia tried to grab at Marcus's legs to free her neck.

Bella flitted over to Aro. He was holding his chest as the blood seeped through his fingers, his face growing pale fast.

"Hold on baby, I got you!" Bella picked him up bridle style and flitted back to the castle to get him help. Marcus stayed behind to burn the remains of their enemies.


	19. Chapter 19: Back to you and Me

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**This is it the moment you all been waiting for, they get back! Now, I'm curious to see if you all can figure out what causes the curse to end. Thank you all for your wonderful support! On with the show!**

**Chapter Nineteen: Back to you and me.**

Within moments, Bella arrived in Aro's room and she laid him down on his bed. Blood was seeping out of his wounds with every beat of his weakening heart. She had to help him now, there was no time to wait for Carlisle or it would be too late for him to survive. Aro moved his head side to side in agony and Bella panicked seeing him in such pain. She ripped off his dress and lapped at the gaping wounds till they closed. With all her love and control she maintained strength enough to heal his wounds. She grabbed a towel off his table and sopped up the blood that lay on his skin and checked him over anxiously.

"Oh Aro, I'm so sorry I wasn't there!" She said agonizing in regret.

She reached down, lifting his hand and brought it to her lips. She kissed it tenderly and he pulled her down for a kiss. His soft trembling lips parted and they began to kiss desperately, just glad to be alive. Thoughts flowed in her mind and guilt stirred again as she dwelled about the baby. She rubbed his tummy as she listened for the reassuring fast heart beat and slight movements. Bella calmed as she picked up on it. She reached up and wiped Aro's tears of pain away and sat back in the chair by the bed. Just then, the door banged against the wall as Caius, Felix, Demetri, Carlisle, Esme and Reneta entered all at once. Bella moved quickly and covered Aro with a blanket and turned to them. Carlisle moved immediately to Aro's side and started to check him over. Caius stepped forward and grabbed Bella shoulders as she stood to talk to him.

"What the hell happened?" He shouted.

Bella looked into his face looking exhausted and emotionally drained as she answered. "Sulpicia and Victoria got in and kidnapped Aro and Corin! Corin's dead Caius, we were too late to save her! Jane is dismembered as well!"

Everyone turned to her and gasped at the news. Caius ignored the outburst and continued questioning Bella.

"How? We had every entrance guarded by someone!"

Bella shook her head. "Not every way in, you remember the secret passage way, that's how they got to him." Bella continued not caring she just let the cat out of the bag about the switch.

Realisation hit Caius and he looked into Aro's face in disbelief of his own forgetfulness and gave him a sorrowful expression of reget. Esme approached Bella and reached up to her face, bringing it down to her level to search it with concern.

"Bella?" Bella nodded to her. "Oh, my poor girl!"

Carlisle squinted at Aro's face. "Um Aro? Is that really you my friend?"

Aro nodded."Yes, my dear Carlisle it is, a spell caused this switch of our souls."

"How long?"

"Since Bella arrived to save Edward." Aro answered.

Carlisle looked from Aro to Bella in amazement, he would have never known if Bella hadn't said anything.

Aro's guards flitted over by his side. "Master?"

Aro nodded at them. "Yes, my dear ones?"

Demetri and Felix looked at each other in alarm and in embarrassment at the news.

"Uh, sorry Master for trying to kiss you all those weeks. Sorry for the flirting and stuff." Felix said as he shuffled from one foot to the other in nervousness.

Demetri swatted Felix. "Really? Felix, what the hell!"

Caius moved forward to the guards and grabbed both by the ears and led them away. "Shut up, you morons!"

"Ouch, ouch, ow ow ow ow!" They said together from Caius pinching their ears.

Carlisle grinned, shaking his head. Aro chuckled at his foolish guards as well. While everyone joined in the laughter a sudden agonizing scream shook everyone to the core.

"The baby's coming!" Aro cried holding his tummy.

Carlisle hurried to prepare the epidural and Bella helped him in position to receive the injection. Everyone's voices picked up in alarm as Caius ushered everyone out, leaving them in privacy. Aro cried out in pain as the baby began tearing at the womb's liner. As the medicine took effect, Bella held him close, holding his hand. Aro watched as Carlisle hurried about getting the nursery bed by him and table to examine and clean up the baby. He eased back on the bed and felt the pain decreased, till he felt it no more. He stared down at his stomach in anxiousness, sweat pouring down his face. He began to feel groggy and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Aro! Look at me, that's it! I love you! I won't leave you so don't you leave me!" Bella put her hand to his face and turned it towards her's to get him to focus.

Carlisle poked his tummy with an instrument to see if Aro felt anything. "Feel that?" He asked trying a few places to test the effectiveness.

Aro shook his head in response. "No."

"Bella keep him focused, it's time! I'm going in to get the baby!" Carlisle shouted as he begin his extraction.

As Bella held his head in her hands, venom tears welled up in her eyes as she saw his distress. She leaned toward him and kissed his trembling lips and brushed the tears away. Aro felt the pulling and strange sensation of Carlisle's hands fishing around in his guts. He raised up slightly and gripped her arms in panic as he leaned his head against hers for support. He suddenly felt relief as Carlisle's hands lifted out. He collapsed back as his breath shuttered and he could breathe easier. Bella glanced over at the white, slimy bundle in Carlisle's arms as he worked on the baby to get it to breathe. He used a machine to suck out the fluid from its mouth and nose. When he finished, he gave it a little smack. Bella and Aro heard the sweetest sound that gave them both unbelievable relief and happiness at the same time. The baby's shrill, angry cry filled the room and they watched as Carlisle cleaned the baby and wrapped it up. He walked toward the joyful parents and presented their baby, holding him out so they could see him. Aro gazed at his baby and saw that he had black hair just like his.

"Your son." Carlisle announced.

"He's beautiful!" Bella exclaimed, reaching out, laying her hand on the baby's head gently.

Aro smiled and thought as he looked lovingly at his baby. _My son, I love you more than life itself. I am the happiest father in all the world!_

Then he reached out to stroke his baby's soft rosy cheek. Aro's smile started to fade suddenly as he felt his body start to shut down, heart slowed and his vision decreased. Aro was bleeding out, he was dying.

"Bella quick! Bite him now!" Carlisle exclaimed as he heard his heart failing. Bella moved quickly and began to bite as she worked her way around to all his limbs, getting each one twice. She finished her last bite, sinking it in, releasing all the venom she could and moved over to the table and grabbed the syringe. She plunged it straight into his heart, injecting all her venom to spread it more throughout the body. As she pulled it out, she gazed helplessly into his pale face in worry. Pain and a flash across her vision caused her to stagger back and she grabbed her head, dropping the syringe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro slowly slipped into unconsciousness as he heard panicked voices.

Quiet and stillness enveloped his senses and he seemed to float in a dark void.

It was blissful to him to feel peace in place of anxiety and pain.

Then a sudden pain filled his entire being._ Oh gods the pain is unbearable!_ He was burning.

A blinding flash filled his mind's eye and then he stood holding his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella screamed inwardly as she felt venom like fire lick through her veins.

_Aro, Aro , Aro! Where are you!_

_ It hurts! Help me! Ahhhhh! _

Pain was all she knew now and all else was lost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro opened his eyes and the room slowly came into focus. He blinked as he saw Bella's body lying still and deathly pale on the bed. He didn't realise how much the pregnancy waisted her body till now and it frightened him. Aro shifted his gaze to Carlisle as he laid the baby down in the nursery cradle. He clutched at his chest as he noticed he no longer needed to breathe. _No heart beat! _

"Carlisle, I'm back in my own body!" Aro shouted.

Before he could respond, the door opened and in flitted Marcus and Caius. They both stopped in front of Aro, searching his face.

"Brother?" They asked at once.

"Yes, it's me!" Aro answered.

Aro glanced around at Bella's still body and fell apart emotionally.

"Bella! She's back in there, just look at her! My gods she's so still! So quiet! Did she bite enough?" He cried out with sorrow.

Aro rushed forward in panic. Caius and Marcus grabbed him by the arms to restrain him. Aro continued to call out as he fought against their hold.

"Did someone check her?! We need to check her!" He shook off Caius's hold and tried to reach for Bella.

"She did, it is enough Brother!" Caius pleaded as he grabbed him again.

"Please Brother, be calm. Listen, her heart beats still!" Marcus pointed to Bella's body and he turned Aro to look at his face to see if he registered his words. Aro's will crumpled as he sunk to his knees and held his mouth as he picked up on her slow rhythm with his ears. He finally let his body go slack as he calmed to its reassuring sound.

Carlisle knelt in front of him and looked in his eyes. "Aro, Bella will be okay. Let me introduce you to your son, he needs you."

Carlisle helped him to his feet and then led him over to the nursery cradle. Aro peered curiously in at the sleeping baby bundled up in a blue blanket. Marcus and Caius joined him by his side. They watched as the baby squirmed and yawned, looking snug and comforted. The brothers smiled at each other and Aro reached down and picked him up.

"Hello there, my little kicker." Aro smiled as the baby cooed as he traced his fingers over his baby's soft pink cheeks. He was pleasantly surprised as he discovered that his gift worked once again. Images of his sweet memories came in his vision. In his mind, Aro saw the baby in the womb listening to his parents talk and loving the sound of their voices. He remembered every touch on the tummy, soothing him to sleep at times or causing him to kick with happiness. His thoughts were amazing to Aro as he was shown that the baby couldn't wait to be with them and be held by them. Most recently the trauma of the kidnapping and torture caused him stress. He wanted to come into their world and comfort his mother because she was hurting. This knowledge made Aro want to cry because he never knew such love in his whole existence. He brought the baby up to his face and kissed his rosy cheek and rocked him slowly in his arms, treasuring his baby's thoughts.

"Well, Aro what are you going to name the baby?" Marcus asked.

Aro smiled gazing into his son's face. "Bella and I came up with a name, if it was a boy. He shall be called , Nikolos Charles Volturi. Named after our fathers."

They smiled down at the baby. Marcus nodded approvingly."Very fitting, a beautiful gesture."

Suddenly, the baby woke up crying in his arms. Aro looked over at Carlisle in alarm.

Carlisle looked down in Aro's arms smiling. "I believe he's hungry."

Carlisle walked over to his bag and withdrew a can. "Esme and I have taken the liberty in getting the baby's formula, while we were out." He took the proper measurements and poured it into a bottle. "Be right back." He flitted off to the kitchen to add water and warm up the bottle.

Aro in the meantime patted and rocked the baby to try to sooth him."It's coming, my little one. Don't worry."

Carlisle came back in a few minutes and gave Aro the warmed bottle. Carlisle showed Aro how to test the formula before puting it to the baby's mouth. When satisfied, Aro put the bottle in Nikolos's waiting mouth and the baby began to suck at the milk eagerly. Aro sighed in relief as his baby fed contented, looking up with his leafy green eyes at his father. Aro remembered having such eyes when he was human and that thought warmed his heart to see them again. A knock came at the door and Caius went to open it. He was greeted by the entire guard, Alice, Esme and Athenadora.

"Can we see the baby? Patience is over-rated. Please?!" Alice gave Caius her best pathetic, pleading pout.

Caius chuckled and stepped back to let in the anxious group. They all gathered around Aro, adoring the baby, cooing at him.

"Is he one of us or a human?" Athenadora asked nervously.

"He is both, his skin is tough but still vulnerable. He has body heat and a pulse but it is faster than your normal human. He sleeps like a human and seems to like this milk, so I am assuming he can eat human food." Aro explained.

"So, he's not an immortal child?" Athenadora asked.

"No, Thena. He grew in the womb and has many attributes of a human. His heart beats as you can tell."

"What's his name?" Athenadora asked again.

"Nikolos."

"Awe!" The crowd exclaimed in unison.

Suddenly, the baby spit out the nipple and a fountain of formula erupted from the baby all over Aro.

"Eww, Carlisle! The baby hates this milk! Are you sure this stuff is good for him?" Aro asked irritably as milk dripped down his face.

Everyone chuckled at Aro's predicament except Heidi. She shrieked as she saw him covered in baby puke and went to get him a towel.

"Hold on, I got an idea!" Carlisle announced as he flitted off to the kitchen again.

Heidi came back and moved in front of Aro, wiping him up. "There you go Bella, all cleaned up. You should change though"

Aro cleared his throat to correct her. "I am Aro!"

Heidi gasped in surprise and shook her finger at Felix and Demetri. "You told us that Master Aro and Bella switched bodies!"

The two guards held up their hands in protest."They did!" They insisted together.

Everyone turned to Aro for answers.

"We just switched back as she changed me or herself,er well, you know what I mean!" Aro stumbled over his words as he tried to explain.

All turned and looked sorrowfully at Bella lying on the bed. Jane stepped next to Aro.

"She's going to be okay, right Master?' Jane asked walking to Bella's bedside, looking her over mournfully.

"Yes, I think so dear Jane." Aro said as he joined her side. "I'm glad you are okay Jane. I heard you got tore up pretty badly."

Aro looked at her with concern as she turned to gazed up at him. There was signs of healing still in progress. She looked like a cracked porcelain doll as the cracks slowly disappeared healing in her skin.

"Yes Master, I'm just fine. They were lucky to take me by surprise though, I would have made them suffer for this." Jane growled out in regret.

Aro put his free arm around her and kissed her head.

"Umm, Master?"

"Yes Jane?"

"I'm so sorry for putting you though all that girl stuff, you must have been horrified about all that."

"I'll admit, I was at some things but you know Jane, you are like my daughter. Now that we've been through this together, I'm proud to call you my friend." Aro said giving her a squeeze.

"Oh Master!" Jane gasped in happiness.

"Call me Aro, Jane. My friends call me by my name." Aro corrected her fondly, holding her to his side.

"Yes Mas, uh Aro." She replied shyly.

Jane picked up her head again as she suddenly remember something. "Aro? Didn't you see us naked in the changing room?!"

Everyone looked shocked at Aro. Heidi and Reneta shrieked in embarrassment.

Santiago with his arms around his wife growled out. "What!"

Aro held up his hand in a swear. "I didn't see that much! I turned around! Not to worry, Santiago."

Marcus suddenly appeared at Santiago's side and cleared his throat in warning. Santiago backed down and pulled his wife as close as he could get her to his body. Just then, Carlisle returned with a new bottle for Nikolos. Aro eyed it with trepidation.

"Are you sure about this? What is it? It looks pink."

Carlisle laughed at his expression of fear as he cuddled the baby closer, away from the bottle.

"Here just try it. It's 50/50."

The baby stopped fussing instantly and drank happily as the bottle reached his lips.

"50/50 of what?" Aro asked looking at the baby with caution to see if Nikolos liked it.

"Formula and blood of course!" Carlisle explained.

Aro tilted his head to the side, watching the baby and waited till he was finished. As the unmistakable sound of a finished bottle came to his ears, Aro laid him against his shoulder and patted his back. Nikolos burped out loudly and Aro chuckled.

"That's my boy!"


	20. Chapter 20: Nikolos

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

**Raven: love has everything to do with the switch, when Aro loved the baby more then life, the power of selfless love broke the weakening spell.**

_**...I changed the spelling of the baby's name to give him a Greek one, Aro's origin home and what his father would have been called. Same meaning as Nicolo, just now it is in Greek not Italian. Thank you, Lady Grelka for pointing that out and I fell in love with the new spelling, I hope you all like it!**_

**Chapter Twenty: Nikolos**

The next two days the blessed event turned the castle upside down. Daily throne room proceedings were suspended till Bella awoke. Everyone focused on taking care of little Nikolos and though it was a delight to all to help, it also was a challenge because no one had any experience with babies.

The only task they gambled between them was changing time. The entire guard fled the room when Nikolos did a number two and Jane was left holding him. She changed him reluctantly and held her nose as she threw out his nappy. That's how the poor unfortunate soul was picked for the task, whom ever has the baby, when it happens, changes him. It was a game of chance nobody wanted to win.

Felix and Demetri was sent out to get more baby supplies, diapers, formula and wipes . They just seemed to go too quickly. Carlisle stayed for now and informed Aro he will be staying for a few days to help with all the adjustments in caring for Nikolos. He was by far the only one who actually had any contact with children.

Within a day, Aro had been running between Bella and his son. Both were equally demanding. Aro wanted to sit by Bella's side and watch over her change. He comforted her with his words and touches, hoping it would ease her suffering somehow. Nikolos began to grow from the little one month old looking body into a six month olds and it was in no time that he was sitting up and crawling around. All the Volturi house was in a panic trying to keep track of Nikolos as he became adventurous. It was phenomenal, the baby's growth and development. Aro wondered if Nikolos would be immortal or mortal. Carlisle thinks that his rapid growth has something to do with his accelerated metabolism. Being half and half increased his dramatically, causing rapid aging. He saddened at the thought of losing him. He made up his mind if it came down to it, he would change Nikolos when the time came. He decided to not let him age more than twenty-five. He couldn't bear the thought of life without his son or Bella, they were his whole life now.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Aro made his way to find his son and laughed to himself at the thought of his guard because he knew they argued who would be next to hold the baby. He wondered who had him this time as he turned the corner to the study. Aro walked down the hall toward the unmistakable sound of his baby cooing and giggling.

As he laid his hand to the door knob, he heard Athena scold the baby to come back to her. He opened the door and flitted in soundlessly. Then he spotted the cause of the ruckus. The baby was crawling fast, high on the book shelf on the wall, knocking books down as Athena ran under trying to get him down. Books fell on her head as she attempted to grab him. Too late, as she did, the baby did a flit away from her hands.

He couldn't hold back his amusement at such a sight. His over a thousand-year old Aunt was struggling to handle an infant just born yesterday. It was only the other day, Aro remembered the first time Athenadora held Nikolos. She looked in to his bright leafy green eyes as she held him and she was hooked, line and sinker. Caius stood by her side and brushed Nikolos's soft curly black hair away from his face and commented on how Nikolos's rosy cheeks, little nose and pouty lips were just like his mommy's.

Aro observed Caius in amusement thinking to himself. _The almighty evil Caius, conquered by a tiny baby and reduced to sentmental mush._

"Oh Caius, I can't believe I'm an Aunt. We have like a nephew!" She exclaimed as if she would cry in happiness.

Caius put his arms around her and laughed at her joyful babble and heard something about spoiling him rotten and that she would always have sweets.

Aro was shook out of his musings as a vase came crashing down and shattered at Athena's feet.

"Please Niki, come down! Auntie will give you a cookie!" Athenadora pleaded as she dodged more books as they fell around her head.

What a mess, the study was littered with books from one end to the other. Aro was confused however, how his little whirlwind got up that high.

"Thena! How on earth did Nikolos get up there in the first place?!" Aro asked as he joined her side.

"Oh Aro! He wanted a cookie before his bottle and because I said no he used his gift to get up there!" Athena answered as she raised her hands, stopping another book from hitting her in the head.

"What! Can he fly?" Aro stopped his reaching for his son in surprise at the knowledge that his son manifested a gift this early.

"No! He teleports! Right up there, away from me till I give in and you know I am." Athena flitted over to the desk and grabbed the bag of cookies.

"Niki, here! I got you a cookie, come down this minute!" Athena called to the baby, giving into his will.

Nikolos teleported in his Aunt's arms and she gave him a cookie looking relieved that he was safe. Aro walked over to her chuckling. He reached for his son and laid him against his chest as he munched happily on his cookie.

"Thank you Thena. I'm sorry for all the trouble, it seems my little one is naughty already." Aro said as she smiled and shook her head.

"I'm just glad his daddy's here now, I'll get you his bottle." Athenadora flitted out to the kitchen.

"Well now my son, you should not give your Aunt such a hard time. She loves you, you know." Aro corrected, giving him his best parenting glare.

Nikolos ducked his little head under his fathers chin in shame for his behavior and Aro heard him say as he touched his son on the hand.

_"Sorry daddy, I just wanted a cookie. I'm not bad, daddy. I'm just hungry. Please don't be angry. I'm sorry, tell Auntie Dora." _Nikolos cooed as his soft voice rang through Aro's thoughts

"Oh my sweet boy, dinner must come first but we will just let it slide for now. I hear your Aunt coming with your bottle now anyway."

Athenadora stopped in front of Aro and handed him Nikolos's bottle. Aro took the rest of the cookie from Nikolos and popped the nipple in his mouth and he drank happily against his chest.

"Thank you Thena, you are a great comfort to me. The baby loves you too, he is sorry." Aro added as Nikolos's fingers entwined in his black locks.

Athendora brightened to Aro's candid statement and patted Nikolos on the head. She then excused herself to find Caius.

Marcus flitted suddenly in the study to his side to relay news.

"I came to tell you Bella is doing fine. She is beginning to show signs of changing and it will be soon time to awaken, maybe even as early as tomorrow night." Marcus explained.

"Thank you Marcus. I'm on my way there right now. I want to take little Nikolos to see his mother. I know she can hear so maybe hearing his cooing and feeling his little touches might give her more strength."

"Yes, anything will be of help to her. She is strong and her love for you both will bring her through." Marcus assured him.

"Thank you brother. I don't know what I'd do without you." Aro patted Marcus on the arm with all his brotherly love and then headed to the bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Aro made his way to the bedroom that he occupied for over five months, he thought about it all with bitter-sweet emotions. It almost seemed like a dream, his time as he acted being Bella, as if they were on some twisted real life play. As he was in her body, he almost felt like he was becoming her and she was becoming him. He grew accustomed to her body and just excepted it as his fate. As the months wore on, he started losing hope the spell would ever wear off. He even came to the conclusion that he would spend the rest of his existence in her body if need be, just as long as Bella was by his side, no matter in what form. Aro than realised his love for her was deeper then skin and shallow appearances. He loved her soul and he was sure that she loved his. See, it didn't matter where the spirit is housed, the soul mate will always recognise and love the other. Love is not blind as they say, it sees clearly beyond the physical realm and is eternal as the vast universe and as deep as the sea. Now that they were back, he felt lost without her. He missed his other half. Her spirit brought his dead heart to life, his mind sanity and he longed for her love that lit up his day; to shine on him and bring him happiness once again.

Coming to the door, he slowly opened it and slipped inside. Aro could hear the reassuring slow heart beat, threading blood and venom in her veins. He stood there a moment taking in her appearance, assessing her changes. Her skin was less deathly pale and more like porcelain. Her beauty was magnified ten fold as the venom worked its physical change. Her lips were red as the rose, plump and soft. He long to kiss her and agonized as her time away from him was slowly torturing him into madness. He moved to her side and sat upon the chair by the bed. He took her cold hardened hand in his and brought it to his lips and kissed it fervently. Aro had previously changed her clothes after Carlisle cleaned her up. He put her in the red sun dress and even brushed her hair to make her look nice before she wakes.

He reached down and glided his hand gently up her leg to her knee tenderly. Nikolos straightened up in his arms and laid his little head on his daddy's shoulder looking at his mommy sadly. Aro let Nikolos reach out with his chubby cute little hands and touch his mother. His fingers smoothed along her cheeks and lips as if he was memorizing his mothers features as he traced them. Nikolos cooed softly to her and his leafy green eyes filled with tears as he felt his need for his mommy's love and attention. Aro nuzzled his son and kissed his cheek when he saw Nikolos's sorrow. Aro placed Nikolos to lay by her side as he stroked both their faces with his gentle touch.

_I love you mommy. Please wake up and hold me, I need you. _Aro heard his son say as Nikolos looked up at her face.

"Very soon, mio piccolo suono." Aro comforted him. _Translation: My little son._

Aro gazed into Bella's face for any movement and found there was none to be seen.

"Mia amore, I need you. Be strong for us. Do you hear Nikolos? He cooing for you. He wants you to wake up and hold him." Aro placed more loving kisses on her hand, wishing with all his heart she could feel him and know that he was near. _Translation:My Love._

He looked anxiously up into her face and gazed down at his son as he sucked his bottle looking at his mother, touching her with his hand now and then.

After seeing this touching scene, Aro suddenly became desperate and venom welled up in his eyes because he has never witnessed a change so still, so calm. He put her hand to his lips again as he spoke to her.

"Please don't leave me here all alone, make it back to me, my love!' Aro pleaded as Nikolos reached for his daddy and Aro picked him up to cuddle him. Nikolos became tired and nuzzled down into his arms, yawning.

"That's it, sleep now my little one; for tomorrow, mommy will wake and you will be so happy as she holds you and never lets you go. I promise."

Aro gently rocked his son to sleep, never once taking his eyes off Bella's face.

**Deep in the subconscious of Bella Swan...**

"Soon Bella, we will have forever together. I'm waiting right here for you. I will never leave you alone." Aro whispered in my ear, as that pain I had felt once before ebbed and flowed through every cell of my being.

_My world was one of darkness and pain. Waiting for the sensation to cease; waiting for the the sun to rise and chase away the shadows of my pain. For the time I would be with them and my forever to begin. It was unbearably hot and I was burning intensely. I was on fire, from my heart, to the very inside and out of my whole being._

_Agony like I never felt flooded me._

_The flames burned out of control within but I was determined that it will not sear the inner workings of my heart, my humanity. Consciousness and self-awareness came back in flashes and I remembered my love and my baby._

_Still I waited in the dark; in the pain. I was determined not to give in and make a sound._

_I became aware of sounds and smells and I knew my love was near, along with my child, so close. I smelt his sweet baby scent near me and I wanted to cry out for him. I longed to open my eyes to the noises and gentle light that tried to penetrate my closed eyelids. They teased me into opening them but I could not._

_I relished in the comforting sensations that were giving to me with such love that I wish I could return._

_A touch of cool hands soothing the pain of my heart as I missed them terribly._

_The sweet voices distracting me from the pain pleading me to be strong._

_The gentle cooing that made my heart ache to hold him and sooth his cries away._

_Still I waited for the flames to die and give me relief._

_Was it hours or days? I seemed to be locked in a void of no time awareness, just pain is all I know. Time could have passed unknowingly to me and I would have never known it. The flames filled my eyes, they were all I could see. Roaring of fire filled my ears, they were all I could hear._

_At times the precious noises of my world I once knew would break through and try to rescue me from my torment. I could only hear two heartbeats close by. One was as fast and light as a hummingbird's and the other was slower, trying with all its might to pass the blood through my body as it labored on._

_I fought to hear my baby and my love once again. The ability to hear them came back in flashes like a long-lost memory as I hung on. When the flash came again, my head cleared and Aro and Nikolos came into focus in my mind as I heard their voices, felt their touches._

_Aro, Aro, my love! I will come back to you! I hear you! I love you too! Nikolos my sweet baby! I will hold you forever! I will make it back to you all I swear it!_


	21. Chapter 21: The Awakening

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No money is made for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

_*****I know you all are waiting for Bella to awaken, so here it is... Oh, there is another lemon alert near the end, it's in bold print, skip it if you don't like lemons! Aro's back and he wants to be in control now...swoon!**_

**Chapter Twenty One: The Awakening.**

As the next morning dawned, the sunlight creeped across the floor and fell upon the sleeping babe in Aro's arm causing him to stir from his blissful dreams. Nikolos yawned and stretched as he lifted his head to look at his father. Aro sat by Bella side all night, faithfully, never leaving her. He observed that her change was almost complete, her hair had changed to a beautiful full, slightly curly mahogany with a touch of red. Her body, perfect, fully healed , curves refined and sexy. Her beauty mesmerized him, she was a beautiful human before and now as a vampire, her beauty was second to none. He wondered how her new-born year would be like. When she was in his body she had great control and he trusted her with his life. She was so good; even when she hungered; he had no fear. He was as anxious as a kid on Christmas morning to see her, he could hardly contain himself. Aro looked down as Nikolos cried suddenly, needing to have his morning bottle. Alice and Esme came in and offered to take him after knocking.

"There, there Niki, I will get your bottle." Esme soothed. Nikolos held his arms out for Esme as she leaned down and lifted the baby in her arms. Alice stood by Aro's side and took her friend's hand as she spoke.

"She's going to awaken soon, I see her in my visions again. She will be magnificent, a loving mate and mother. I see happiness, I never thought possible for the Volturi coven. It's seems that Bella has changed everything as her fate was altered. This is where she belongs now Aro, with you." Alice finished and turned to Aro, smiling as he looked up at her, searching her face.

"You see Nikolos? Will he be alright?" Aro asked concerningly.

"I see Nikolos, all grown up and happy. Only time will tell but I see a great change coming and it will bring so much-needed balance to all the chaos." Alice explained.

Aro knew this was already beginning. He himself could feel the effects of having his true mate by his side. He was more focused, less power-hungry, free and clear minded. All he wished for now was his family. A time to settle down and live his life and not just exist, wasting away wishing for something to bring him out of his monotonous world. He would still be the king as he is always meant to be but not so cruel. It seems when he was in Bella's body, her humanity as rubbed off on him as well. Aro, even now had changes brewing in his heart for the future.

All for her love.

All for life.

All for forever with them, his family.

Aro suddenly stopped his musings as he picked up on the unmistakable slowing of Bella's heart rate and everyone froze.

"Alice, Esme, take the baby out. Bella's waking up!" Aro ordered and they flitted out obediently.

**Bella's mind...**

_Time was of no consequence. I float in silence. In a black sea void of no substance._

_My pain of the flames began to die down and gave me the peace as I felt numb to all sensations._

_I wait no longer, my time has come._

_Light, blessed rays of my new dawn, shine on my face once again as I start to open my eyes._

_My forever was beginning, its vastness spread out before me as I took my first steps in my new-born life._

_My eternity, with my love and my son!_

**Bella Volturi rises, as the phoenix rises, reborn!**

**Back in the bedroom...**

"Marcus, Caius, Carlisle!" Aro called and they immediately responded and were at his side in a moment.

Aro listened with joy as the heart beat slowed for the last time. He walked over to her side and took her hand.

Thump, thuumpp, thummp thump, silence.

Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up, gazing around. Aro rubbed her hand gently as she look up with her bright red orbs into his. As she focused, she moved to her knees to touch his smiling face. Aro slowly helped her off the bed to stand and she moved faster than anticipated, jumping from her bed to the floor with great accuracy. She landed perfectly in front of him as he held her hands in his. She watched with fascination, the facial expression of Aro was that of joy and amazement.

"Bella my love, I'm here, I will help you. I know it must be disorienting, can you remember anything?" Aro said gently coaxing her to come with him to the mirror.

Bella knew him, there he was, her love. She remembered her last moments before the switch and the birth of her baby. The memories of panick and pain became fleeting as the joy flooded her, seeing him in his very own body again and here together at last. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around him. He gave a little groan as she hugged too tightly.

"Oh my love, you are quite strong now, I'm afraid you will still have to be careful with me." Aro laughed out as she released his waist and placed her hands on his chest, smiling up at him.

Aro steered her in front of the mirror and she was shocked at the very sight of her image. Bella saw a goddess, before her. Yet her eyes seemed wild, like a predator. Red and strangely cat-like in shape and ferocity. She gaped at her curvy, sexy body and turned side to side, getting a full view of her perfect backside. She looked over at Aro beside her and his eyes darkened with desire, going black with lust as he followed her body's curves with his eyes. He smirked and pulled her close and she drank in his wonderful scent of chocolate and roses. She moaned in pleasure as she nuzzled into his neck, purring loudly. Aro joined her in purring then and kissed her passionately.

Completely getting lost in each other, they finally broke the kiss after hearing three men clear their throats, bringing them back to reality. Bella looked over at them and ducked her head under Aro's chin shyly as she discovered she was being watched.

Aro smiled at them and moved towards his brothers and friend, so they could see her. They shook their heads in disbelief as they observed the new Bella.

"It's unheard of!" Caius gasped as Bella remained calm.

She tilted her head confused to why they were making such a fuss.

"Yes, I must agree, brother!" Marcus added.

"I see what you mean!" Carlisle said equally as mystified.

"What do they mean, Aro?" Bella looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"In a new-born state, only minutes old, you are calm and not running off to find blood. It's very uncharacteristic of someone in the new-born existence to be like this." Aro explained.

She smiled and started as she remembered her son. "Nikolos, I want to see him."

Aro turned her to face him. "Not yet my darling, let us go for a hunt, I'm sure you have need."

"Go ahead Bella, we will have your baby waiting for you when you return." Caius reassured.

Bella suddenly became aware of the burning sensation in her throat and she clutched at it painfully. "Yes Aro come, I want to find my own meal. We can do it together. Show me where, my love."

Aro nodded and traced his thumb over her plump red lips, still purring. "Come then, I will take you to the outskirts of the city."

Bella nodded and pulled him along, going out the door together. "Only, I wish to hunt the criminals, no innocents."

"Whatever you wish my sweet." Aro agreed heading out with her.

They dashed along the corridor, leading out to the city. She came to a stop in the square and snapped her head around to every noise, scent and movement.

The clamor of someone throwing out the trash.

The smell of human scent as they walked the streets.

The colors of light and darkness as it danced on every surface.

They stayed to the shadows as they slipped silently out of the city under its protective cover. As they reached the wilderness of the Tuscany plains, they made their break for it and flitted off, hand in hand.

With her new sight, she noticed everything and though she had been for a time in Aro's body, she never once set foot out doors. Oh, how her world opened up and revealed its beauty now. Colors so bright and rich delighted her as she never actually seen them before. She noticed the tiniest of insect as it walked on its leaf, munching happily on its breakfast. The birds and other animals suddenly took off as they avoided their fast approach. Taking off in flight or scattering for cover. Aro smiled at her curiousness to her surroundings and sped off in front of her, reaching back for her hand. She grasped it and leaped with him over the stream and landed with ease as they ran to the entrance of their destination.

As they entered the town, Aro turned her to him and began to teach her how to hunt because she never had to do so before.

"Feel the heart beat vibrations as they radiate from their chests to your senses, hear the flow of blood as it pounds in your ears?" He instructed her.

She nodded her acknowledgment as she felt the pulsation.

"Smell them; sense where they are; then we will make our move to attack."

Bella's head snapped up and her eyes dilated. A growl escaped her throat as she felt the vibrations and smelled them close by.

Bella leapt up to the roof of the first building when they came out of the trees. Aro landed soundless by her side and took the lead, guiding her by the hand. Aro looked before he leaped from roof top to roof top, looking for any signs of criminal activity. Bella followed close behind until he came upon the town's pub and halted his progress as he spotted their target. Aro and Bella peered down at three gang members coming upon them just as they were arming themselves to rob the pub. They listened as the leader instructed his two fellow members how they were going to pull off the heist.

Aro watched her, he saw her learn quickly as she crawled forth and crouch down by his side looking over the edge. The men were absolutely oblivious to their presence. Her legs and body coiled, like a cat, ready to spring, as she went rigid in anticipation for the attack. Bella's mouth breathed in and out, in and out, in and out. The scent of their prey, like the most delicious food you have ever tasted, entered into her nostrils and they flared to get every last whiff of it. Her intensifying thirst caused venom to pool in her mouth.

Aro crouched next to her and readied himself to spring. He looked all around, making sure the coast was clear. Just as the last person on the adjacent street hurried off, Aro singled Bella to pounce.

Bella leapt with precision landing in front of the leader. She grabbed his throat and had the other gang member by the wrist, squeezing it till his gun fell to the ground with a thud, useless. The leader raised his arm to try to get a shot off aiming at Aro. Bella felt a power gather and expand out like a rubber band. As the gun fired, the bullet fell to the ground, deflected by an unknown force. Bella kicked the gun out of the gang members hand and subdued him. Aro was shocked as he observed her gift at work when it shielded him, then turned his attention to his pray. Aro struck his victim in the neck, sinking his teeth in, taking his fill.

Bella bit into the one to her left and held firm to the leaders throat, preventing him from crying out. After sucking her first victim dry, she let it fall in a heap to the ground. Bella turned her attention to the leader and her eyes narrowed as they dilated wide at the sight of him. He struggled in vain against her strength, gagging, with his hands trying desperately to pry her iron fingers from his neck.

"Low life scum, murderer!" She snarled out bringing him close as his eyes widened in fear.

She struck then and bit a few times in fury, almost taking his head off in the process. Blood splattered all around as she finished, she looked around at Aro as she picked her head up. He stared at her and watched her lick the blood from her hand, purring in contentment, trying to get every last drop. After he got over his amazement he picked up the two men.

"We must dispose of the bodies, get that one and come with me!" Aro instructed.

Bella obeyed and followed him close behind as he ran for miles till they were deep in the wilderness. He then ripped the victims apart and scattered them around.

"There, the animals will finish them off." Aro stopped and stared at her intensely.

**"I want you, Bella, right now!" He murmured before his lips met hers with burning hunger of a different kind as the urgency to have her overcame everything else. Their lips locked as one with tongues entwined in sweet bliss. Aro yanked his jacket off, throwing it away impatiently. Bella gasped in surprise as he tore away her bloody dress and pushed her to the nearest tree. She watched as he stepped back and stripped out of his suit and kicked off his shoes. Aro dropped it all at his feet as he closed the distance between them. She gasped as he grabbed her breast and worked his way down to her sweet curvy hips. **

**"I'm back in control, my beautiful Isabella. I'm gonna show you what it means to be MY mate!" Aro said as he nibbled her ear, sending shivers up her spine.**

**He never once took his eyes from hers as he lifted her by the waist on to him till she was fully penetrated on his throbbing hard member. She sighed in pleasure as she wrapped her long slender legs around him as he thrust up into her without restraint. Bella cried out as his vampiric rhythm brought her over the edge, fast. Bella gasped as she felt sexual pleasure for the first time as a woman and clutched his shoulders as she leaned back in ecstasy. Her body trembled as her pleasure mounted and felt her orgasm over and over like waves of the ocean, crashing against her senses. She dug in to his back with her nails, dragging them down as her lips trembled and moaned out to him. **

**"Oh my God, Aro yes!" Bella cried out breathlessly.**

**Aro grabbed her hips hard and lifted her up off the tree into the air. He held her high as they made love passionatly.**

**"Your mine! My sexy mate!" Aro cried out to her. **

**She threw her head back and screamed as he moved impossibly faster. His passion for her burned out of control and he growled out as he felt his climax bring him over the edge. He roared as he felt her shutter her last orgasm and followed suit.**

**"Bella! Gods!" Aro cried out.**

**After he shouted out her name, Bella buried her face into his neck. As Aro felt the sweet relief of his release, he reared back and bit into hers, marking her as his. He pulled back after injecting his venom into his mark containing his scent.**

**"Bella, bite me, my love! Mark me as yours!" Aro commanded, guiding her head down.**

**Bella reared back and sunk her teeth in; completely turned on by his dominance. He gasped as he felt her stinging venom in him and buried his hand in her hair, caressing her, egging her on. **

**"Ah, that's it, mia amore!" Aro sighed out, his breath shuttering to the pleasure she gave him.**

She lifted her head and licked at her mark as it sealed fast. Aro brought her down to the ground with him and laid her beside him on the grass. He looked lovingly in her face and kissed her deeply. They laid next to each other for hours just loving each other, savoring the time together. The sun was setting and the shadows crawled across their naked bodies as the darkness fell. As they kissed after they rested from love-making again, Aro pulled back and chuckled and he lifted his hand to stroke her blood stained cheeks.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up, we'll take a dip in the lake." Aro said taking her by the hand.

Aro helped her up and led her to through the trees to the destination. Bella heard the water lapping the bank of the lake's edge. An occasional jumping fish, catching bugs splashing about the lake causing ripples on the other wise calm surface. A frog sang its mournful song, looking for its mate as it hopped to each lily pad. Fireflies their only light in paradise , zipped here and there in flight. Aro picked Bella up as they entered the lake and walk out until he sank down to his mid back. She positioned herself in front of him and wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her close. He cupped the water and dripped it over her soiled skin as he tenderly washed the blood away. He looked in her red eyes with emotion as she laid her hand over his, rubbing softly. She planted kisses on his lips then down his neck. He felt her suck his skin with teasing nibbles trailing down to his chiseled pecks. He tilted his head back as he enjoyed her attentions, running his fingers through her hair.

She sighed and leaned back to look at his face. "How is Nikolos, Aro?"

"He is anxious to see you, mia amore. Let's hurry so we can be with him before he sleeps for the night." Aro suggested as he kissed her fingers tenderly.

"I love that you can read his thoughts, you and I will always know what he wants and needs." Bella added as she dipped her body fully to rinse off.

When she finished, Aro lifted her in his arms as he carryed her out. She clung to him with her arms around his neck. He made his way back to where they were before. He gazed, looking into her eyes as she laid her head against his the entire way. He came to a stop and he placed her on her feet to gather up the clothes. Aro picked up his discarded suit jacket and wrapped it around Bella, buttoning it closed as he kissed her slowly. When he finished he went to slip into the rest of his clothes and took her by the hand. As they flitted off in the night back to the castle, Bella surged ahead.

"Catch me if you can, my love!" Bella said teasingly taking off.

"Oh, I will and you'll be sorry!" Aro smirked as he ran after her.


	22. A Time For Change & A Tearful farewell

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No monetary gain for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

_**Thank you all for your support and embracing me here in the fanfiction community. I will be now doing two-part chapters on the future of the Volturi, you will all see how Bella and the baby changes the future!**_

**Chapter Twenty two: A Time For Change & A Tearful farewell**

Aro and Bella flitted back to their room and Bella changed into her clothes. She slipped on the dress Aro picked out for her in silence as she gazed into her mirror. It was strangely surreal to look into yet another face she wore for the third time in a matter of months.

First memories of her human life, growing up as an awkward girl to a young woman flashed before her mind as she recalled her human face. She thought about Charlie and teared up with sorrow knowing that she would never get to see him again and her mother as well. Letting go was the hardest thing to do. He was a good father, he loved her and tried hard to give her everything. Mom was a good mother and she would miss her friendship. Her heart ached sorely for what she has to do but as she came close to closure about her old life, being friends with the Cullens still gave her comfort in so many ways. They were her life line to her past and she held on tightly to them in consolation. Memories are precious and she would never let go of any of them.

She remembered next , the time she gazed into the face of Aro as she looked into the mirror. The days she spent being him and falling in love together were making her smile.

Finally the new face, the beautiful immortal face of Bella Volturi. She never imagined that her life would end up this way. She smiled at her new self and headed out to join her love and her life forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro was waiting for her when she emerged from her bathroom and her warm thoughts. He stood by the door with his hands behind his back. Bella approached him slowly as he greeted her with his handsome smile and perfect teeth. He tilted his head to the side as he reached out to her. He pulled her to him, cupping her face and kissed her deeply. When they broke the kiss he took a box from behind his back and extended it out for her to take.

"Oh Aro, what is this?" Bella asked in wonder as she took the box from his hand.

He chuckled. "Just open it and see my love."

Bella cracked open the jewelry case and gasped as she saw the necklace he gave her. It was the Volturi pendent. Gold with diamonds and it glittered magically in the light as it twirled around. Aro moved forward and helped her put it on. He brushed her hair aside and closed the clasp as it settled on its rightful place around her beautiful neck. Aro turned her to face him and touched her face much like when they first met. He ghosted his fingers along her jaw, looking longingly into her face.

"This is your home. Your family, and you are my queen. I love you, my Bella." Aro purred with his musical voice that could melt any womans heart.

Bella reached into his hair behind his head and brought him down for another heated kiss and pulled away reluctantly because she was anxious to meet her son.

"I am the happiest woman who has ever existed that you are my love and king." Bella said as she cupped his face tenderly.

"Oh my love, you are my everything, how did I get so lucky?!" Aro passionately said as her pulled her in for another kiss.

Bella broke the kiss and pulled him along with her out the door. " Fate's a funny thing, she seemed to bring us together in the strangest of ways." Aro nodded smiling. "Come Aro, we better go see our baby before you tempt me into another love-making session."

xxxxxxxxx

Aro laughed and scooped her up bridle style as they walked down to the study to see Nikolos. When they came upon the study at last, sweet cooing could be heard from Nikolos as he was being entertained by his family. They opened the door and Athenadora, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Heidi, Alice, Carlisle and Esme were waiting for them. Athena stood up from the couch cautiously with Nikolos, holding him protectively to her chest. Bella moved slowly with Aro holding her by the waist to reassure them all that she was in control. Athena moved around the couch coming closer but getting nervous, so Caius got up and moved to his wife's side. As he put his arm around Athena waist, he motioned Bella forward.

Athena moaned in worry as Bella approached her and looked to her husband.

Caius patted her arm gently speaking to her. "It's alright Thena. See, Bella has excellent control."

Athenadora hesitated too long and suddenly Nikolos disappeared out of his Aunt's arms and reappeared in his mother's awaiting arms as she held out her hands to receive her baby. Gasping was heard around the room as he cooed happily in her hands and clapped his cute chubby hands.

"Whoa, my boy!" Bella gasped trying to get a good grip on him.

Aro reached out and touched his son's rosy cheeks. "He seemed to grow impatient with you, Dora, so he decided to teleport into his mother's arms." Aro explained excitedly.

"What an interesting gift!" Bella exclaimed as she pulled him closer and kissed him on his pink cheeks.

She laughed as he giggled and played with her hair. "He's perfect, look how he has grown!" She looked at Carlisle who was holding Esme, smiling proudly at her.

"He grows very fast like he did in the womb." Carlisle answered.

Nikolos wrapped his chubby little fingers around her one and her heart burst with joy as she felt love radiate from his little heart to hers.

"He is so happy you are okay. He loves you so much, mia cara!" Aro said relaying Nikolos's thoughts and feelings to her.

"Me too my little man and I love you." Bella sighed in contentment as she nuzzled into her baby, taking in his sweet baby smell that she remembered as she lay while she was changing, it gave her so much comfort.

Nikolos snuggled into her as he let out a big yawn.

"Oh, I think it's time for bed, umm my baby?"

Nikolos cooed softly in response.

"Oh, this a perfect time to unveil the baby's room, Caius!" Athenadora called out excitedly.

"Come on you two, you can put him in his crib to rest." Caius called leading the way out.

Caius and Athena led the way to the royal wing, arm and arm. They stopped at the door with the warning sign posted on the outer side. Caius moved forward and ripped the sign off. He opened the door with dramatic flair, waving around.

"Welcome to baby land!" Caius announced proudly stepping aside to let everyone in as he held his happy wife.

Everyone gasped at the beauty of the royal baby suite. The walls were painted ivory with royal baby blue flags painted along the top of the wall as a boarder. The ceiling was domed with quadrilateral shapes aligning in a row. They were painted baby blue, the shapes went all the way around to a circular blue center at the top of the dome. In the center, a large chandelier lit up the room just over the mahogany four poster baby crib with canopy. The baby crib was situated in front of the triple bay windows with window seats. The cushion of the windows seats was ivory. The window seats had baby blue pillows with lace trim that were lined against the wall. Along the left wall was a wall unit painted ivory as well. It contained pictures of Aro and Bella together and a frame with Nikolos just minutes old in his crib. Many children's books lined the shelves and baby nick knacks of puppies, bears, strollers, and blocks with abc's on them. A music box that played lullabies. A baby monitor on the center shelf, aimed right at the crib for his parents. Stuffed animals sitting along in a row. In the corner was an old-fashioned rocking horse with a blue bow around its neck, ready for play. Ivory and blue curtains on the windows.

The baby crib sheet and dust ruffle was ivory satin with sweet blue bows on the crib rails. Along the right wall, a mahogany dresser compete with changing table, ready for use. Next to it, storage bins with diapers and wipes fully stocked. Two cushioned rocking chairs on either side of the crib for the parents to rock the baby to sleep. A medicine cabinet containing baby care products on the wall. Finally a block and bear area rug matching the blue and ivory perfectly.

"Oh Caius and Dora, you are both wonderful!" Bella exclaimed as she walked over to them giving a warm sisterly hug.

Aro grinned at them and stepped to Athenadora and placed a kiss on her cheek as she smiled happily. Aro shook his brothers hand and clasped him on the back.

"Well done, dear ones! It's magnifico!" Aro praised.

Bella walked to the crib, kissed Nikolos on the forehead and laid him down. "Night night, my sweet boy." Bella whispered.

Aro came up beside her. "Sweet dreams, mio piccolo suono. Oh, and no teleporting, sleep now." Aro kissed his forehead and they left the room after turning the lights down.

xxxxxxxxxxx

The very next day, Aro called a meeting early. The kings and queens were looking at all the guard assembled before them. Aro stood and addressed the room.

" I called you all here today before you all begin your daily duties because we have collectively decided to change a few things. With much thought, last night, we came to an agreement to the changes I am going to discuss."

The guards looked at each other in confusion. Its been a long time since there has been any serious changes to their lives.

"Effective immediately, Firstly...No innocent humans will be fed upon. We will now be hunting for the criminals of the population. No more will we lure anyone with false tours to the feast. Heidi, Felix and Demetri will be in charge of this everyday. The catch can be collected in the dungeons till the time of feasting on Sunday."

"Secondly...Our human workers will either be turned or will remain here to work for us for the rest of their lives. This option will be given and we will provide for them. No more will they be our food, so when we select our workers in the future, we will be very careful in our decision who will be best suitable for the job."

"Thirdly...In judgement, we will be more merciful to the ones who desire to pick a mate among humans. A human and vampire with a romantic bond will be given time to complete their bond and then when ready the human will be changed. When a human is made aware of our existence constant supervision is required, therefore the human will leave their lives and remain with vampire thereafter. In the end the human must be changed, no exceptions. After much debate we have decided to make a law about the hybrids. Any vampire that creates a hybrid must raise them and be responsable for them. Abandonment is punishable by death. Hybrids on their own may reveal our kind and it would be hard for them to fit in without guidance. So we will keep all this in mind if we chose to make one."

"Finally...On a personal note, I will be focusing more on the coven and family. I will still be king, rule and will be searching for powerful vampires to join us. However, I will not be seeking them out to a forcible end. Free choice is encouraged. We will be vigilant to make sure our laws are kept and our kind safe and secure. I am determined that the Volturi be a benevolent family coven to the law abiders, as well as a powerful and feared one to those that break the law. I believe these changes will increase our notability and reputation as well."

"So, with that being said, any of you have any questions or comments?" Aro finished saying.

"Yes, can we bring our chosen human mates to the castle to live till they are turned?" Demetri asked.

"Yes but only in the human quarters are they allowed to roam. Only when they are changed can they join you in your quarters. For their safety sake of course." Aro answered.

"Good, because I had my eye on the bar maid at the night club for ages!" Demetri said excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

Everyone laughed together till Caius broke it up."Okay everyone, back to your duties, everyone is dismissed!"

xxxxxxxxxx

When the meeting was adjourned, Aro and Bella met with Carlisle, Esme and Alice because it was time for them to leave.

"Well my friend, we will miss you all! I will never forget your friendship and kindness. You were all wonderful to us. If there is anything that we could do for you, just name it." Aro praised as he clasped hands with Carlisle and hugged the women.

Carlisle moved to hug Bella. "Aro has made arrangements for our flight and it will be leaving very soon. Before we go, I will tell you that I am taking with me a death certificate and a police report about a terrible accident that has claimed your life."

Bella walked into an embrace with Carlisle as he explained what has to be done. "I know you are sad Bella but you know your father will not be deterred unless it is official that you are really gone. I am bringing with me a body as well that can not be identified because of the extent of the burns. Please understand we must do this."

"I know Carlisle. I will miss him and mom more than anything but I have a new life and I must go at it alone now. Please be as gentle as you can."

"We will Bella, love you kid!" Carlisle said as he gave her a last squeeze.

Esme came up and hugged her. "We will always be here for you. Remember that hunny."

Bella eyes welled up in tears as she nodded and gave her a last hug and kiss.

Alice stepped forward and hugged her tightly rocking her back and forth. "I'm just a phone call away, or e-mail. I will be back here in a second if you need me. Your my best friend, I will be back for a visit very soon, okay. I'll miss you, Bells."

"I'll miss you most." Bella released her and they made their way out. "Take care, everyone, have a safe trip home." Bella called as Aro put his arm around her.

"We will and Bella, Nikolos will be fine. I see a great future ahead for you all, bye!" Alice waved as she walked out the door.


	23. Ch23 The Volturi Wedding Celebration

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight, just the plot. No monetary gain for this story. This is a rated M fic, 16 and up please, adult content, sexual situations, violence and adult language, please be advised!**

_**I am doing two-part ending, so here is the first part, look for the final chapter next. Thank you all for everything, hugs:)! Lemon at the end!**_

**Chapter Twenty Three: The Volturi Wedding Celebration.**

**Flash forward several weeks...**

Aro rushed around the bedroom looking everywhere for the rings. He swore he placed them on the dresser. He crawled about the floor searching every inch of the carpet. He gazed under the dresser, nothing. He looked under the bed, nothing. He looked under tables and chairs, still nothing. Panic started to rise, he knew it was soon time to go.

"Caius! Where are you, I need your help in here, Brother!" Aro called in desperation.

Caius's foot falls echoed in the royal wing and he entered the room. He looked very handsome dressed in his best man tux as he strode towards Aro.

"What's wrong Aro? We got to be in the great hall throne room in fifteen minutes! Marcus will have our heads if we are late. Hell, scratch that, Bella will! Aro you can't be late for your own wedding!" Caius yelled.

"Yes, I know Brother! I, uh, well, I can't find the rings!" Aro admitted.

"What! Didn't I place them on the dresser before I went to get ready?" Caius said as he moved over to the dresser, only to find it ringless.

"Yes, I know you did. After I came out of the bathroom dressed for the wedding I went to get the rings and they were not there!"

Aro started flitting around looking under everything, throwing things about as he looked under it, causing a mess.

Caius huffed in exasperation. "Aro, focus man! I know its your wedding day and your nervous but we got to find them or we're dead!"

Just then, they heard a familiar pidder patter flit as he came in the room and Aro felt a tug on his pants. Aro looked down.

"Nikolos, there you are! Did Auntie Dora give you the pillow?" Aro asked.

"Yes Daddy, see?" Nikolos held up the pillow so they could look at it. A reflection of light caught their attention as it shone upon them and Aro gasped.

"Niki, you have the rings!"

Nikolos grinned at his daddy proudly and put his hands on his little hips. "Of course daddy, I am the ring bearer! Don't you know it is MY job to keep the rings safe?!"

Aro laughed and scooped up the four-year old-looking Nikolos into his arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I see you are very responsible, aren't you?"

Niki nodded proudly to his daddy.

Caius chuckled and ruffled Nikolos's hair fondly.

"Hey, Uncle Caius! Watch the hair! Mommy slicked it back so the curls don't show. I want to be handsome." Nikolos complained as he tried to flatted his hair down.

Aro chuckled. "You are handsome no matter what, you little heart breaker!"

Aro nuzzled him and kissed him again and carried him out to the throne room. Caius laughed with him as they made their way down the hall.

"Dad!" Niki complained in embarrassment.

More laughter echoed in the royal wing corridor...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the study...**

Bella turned slowly in front of the mirror as Athenadora finished putting on her vail and straightened out her train.

"There you are, just gorgeous! Are you ready, Bella!" Bella nodded and grinned at her sister.

Alice, Jane, Heidi, Rosilie, and Reneta smiled at her as she turned around. They all looked wonderful in the rose-colored bride's maid gowns.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Bella said cheerfully.

There was a sudden soft knock at the door and Alice moved to open it. Carlisle came in with Esme smiling at the ladies.

"Oh just look at you all, your lovely! Bella, my girl, Aro will just melt on the spot at the sight of you!" Esme said as she gushed with emotion. Then she gave Bella a motherly hug.

"Bella it's time, Ready?" Carlisle announced as he held out his arm.

Bella moved forward and took his arm. "Oh yes! Thank you for giving me away Carlisle. It means so much to me."

Carlisle patted her arm as they walked out the door. "I know I could never replace your father but I'm honored that you asked me."

Bella stopped and hugged him. "I love you as a dad. It makes me so happy you can share this moment with me."

Carlisle let out a shuttering sigh as he teared up in emotion. "I love you too, my sweet girl!"

They came to the double doors of the throne room. All together they got in line in order they were to enter. The grooms men joined them along with Nikolos holding his pillow with the rings and got in position.

Alec and Reneta stood together then...

Demetri and Jane...

Felix and Heidi...

Emmett and Rosalie...

The ring bearer Nikolos.

Then the two maids of honor...Athenadora and Alice.

The Bride, Bella and Carlisle to give her away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the throne room APV.**

I stood in anticipation as I waited for the ceremony to begin. The seats were full of the guards and covens from all over the world. Most important to my Bella, was the Cullens and the Denali's. My eyes barely lingered on them. I was searching for _her_, my Bella. The music began as the bride's maids with their grooms men came down the aisle and joined us by the thrones. Each of the women and men had a genuine smile upon their lips as they took their place. Marcus stood in the middle next to the table with the ceremonial binding cloth and goblets.

Caius and Jasper stood by my side as we waited for our beloveds to enter. My heart swelled with pride as my son joyfully entered carrying the pillow and the rings. He walked slowly to the music and stuck out his little chin, taking his job very seriously. As he reached me I took him by my side giving him a nod of approval. He grinned up at me so sweetly my heart could burst with happiness. I looked up as Alice and Athenadora came towards us and took their places by their mates.

Soon enough, she came to me with Carlisle by her side. She was glorious to behold in her white royal wedding gown. Her dark mahogany curls with highlights of red in a classic bun I knew there would be cascading curls down her slender perfect neck behind her vail. Her beautiful red eyes gazed at me and held me captive as she approached. Though her smile was brilliant, I could see her eager to be by my side. I wonder if she can feel I am thinking the same way? She came to me at last and Carlisle gave her hand to me and I placed it in mine. I looked to our interlocked hands up to her face as I stepped in front of her to lift her vail. My breath hitched at her beauty to her pleasure because she grinned into my face a smile I knew all too well. Her soulful crimson eyes held such love and devotion for me that it struck me immobile with amazement. She truly was my immortal queen. I would die for her, she had my heart and soul in her hands.

We faced Marcus as the music died down and he began the ceremony. I hardly could take in all the words that Marcus spoke as he began. It trailed off as I heard... Dearly beloved we are gathered here today...I kept thinking about her. How lovely she looked. How crazy our lives have been as it brought us to this moment. The moment here, together, as we made our promises. I snapped out of my musings when I felt Marcus place the binding marriage cloth around our wrist. As we passed the monologue now, we have come now to the part we must play. The words I been waiting to say for what seemed to be forever. The words that held so much meaning as we say them to each other.

"Do you, Aro Volturi, take Bella Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, for richer or poorer and to keep only to each other for all the eternity?" Marcus asked.

I looked deep into Bella's eyes and said. "I do."

She smiled and I could see tears forming in her eyes that would never fall. Marcus turned to her to recite the same.

"And do you, Bella Swan, take Aro Volturi to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or worse, for richer or poorer and to keep only to each other for all the eternity?" Marcus asked.

"I do." She said softly but I knew everyone in the room could hear.

"Then I pronounce you with the binding of this cloth and the blood of life to join your souls forever in love."

Marcus looked to Caius and asked."The rings please."

Caius turned and picked up Nikolos. Niki held the pillow out for his father to unbind the rings to hand to Marcus. He took them from Aro's palm and held them up.

"The symbols of love, may it serve as a reminder to your love and devotion to each other always."

Marcus held them out and we took each others rings and I slowly glided it up her finger and then kissed her hand.

She glided mine up my finger and brought my hand to her lips, taking her time teasing me with that sexy smile and mischievous glint in her eye.

I could hear our audience stifle a giggle at her playfulness and if my heart could beat it would have skipped as her sweet lips grazed my knuckles.

Marcus reached over to the table and retrieved the goblets. He smiled down to us and came forward with them. "Here's to Mr. and Mrs. Volturi!"

We raised our hands to receive our goblets and drank together looking into each others eyes. Once the cups had left our lips I leaned forward and captured hers as the cheers and clapping erupted from behind us as they shared our joy. I could feel the eyes on us and slowly yet reluctantly I peeled my lips from my wife and looked up grinning. I knew I looked like I was as giddy as school boy and felt like one too. Nikolos teleported in his mommy's arms and kissed us both. And as my son so appropriately shouted.

"Let's party!"

All the guest and the wedding party gathered in the ballroom for the reception. The room was decorated with flowers and tables with chairs for each coven with their name on it. There were bottles of blood and wine glasses could be heard clinking as they toasted our love There was a band playing modern favorites at the platform where our thrones used to be. The dance floor was in the center of the room and it was filling up with eager dancers. The disco ball turned once again as the prism light danced about on every surface as they gathered under it to dance the night away. I watched how every female waited to scoop Niki up in their arms to dance. He rode happily on their feet holding his partner's hands, giggling. Carlisle and Esme joined us in a dance and I graciously let Carlisle dance with my Bella. I watched as she gazed happily up at him as he whirled her around. Esme looked up at me shyly as I dipped her at the end of our dance and we clapped as it ended and I went to my wife to take her out for our dance.

To say the wedding was beautiful would be an understatement. I could see the happiness in my wife's eyes that gave me all the assurances I needed to know that I did this thing right. Our guest danced and drank merrily as they shared in our joy. As I started to the center of the floor, I gazed into Bella's eyes and caressed her face. She looked on me with such emotion I wanted to take her away and show her with all my passions how much I needed her at that moment but I will wait. After all, we have eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Bella's POV...**

I sat next to my husband at our table as the guest came up and wished us well as they departed. As my extended family approached us I saw Edward and Tanya come forward. They looked nervous and I stood up to greet them to make them feel more at ease. Edward bowed over my extended hand and Tanya took mine as well. Aro stood up and shook Edwards hand with much restraint because as soon as he released him, Aro pulled me close to his side, possessivly.

"Congratulations to you both, we wish you great joy." Edward said to us.

"Thank you Edward, thank you for sharing it with us." I said to him and laid my head on Aro's shoulder, to show just how happy I was.

They moved on and I was greeted by Alice next.

"Oh Bella, you look so happy! I'm going to cry!" Alice said she embraced me.

"Thank you! I'm so glad you were here to share it with me!" I said as I patted her back.

Jasper took my hand and bowed smiling at me then stood by his wife.

Emmett and Rosalie wished me well, gave me a hug then left with their family.

Carlisle and Esme held me and said they were so happy for me and they will miss me.

"Bella if there is anything you need just give us a call, bye, sweety!" Carlisle called as he made his way out.

All the coven leaders shook hands with Aro wishing us well and congratulating Aro on the recent changes to our coven and the new hybrid law.

"Your son is so gifted and a joy to know Aro, you must be proud?" Aro nodded and smiled as they all left.

As we bide farewell to all the covens we stood and came up to Marcus.

"Thank you Marcus! You did the ceremony beautifully!" Bella praised.

"Oh, cara mia, I'm so happy for you both! I'm proud to do it for you!" Marcus embraced me warmly.

Aro patted him warmly on the back as they embraced.

Athena and Caius said that they would take Nikolos to bed and I held my little one as he yawned against my chest, giving his love and kisses for the night.

Caius walked over to me and lifted Niki in his arms then started towards the doors with Athenadora by his side.

"Night mommy and daddy. I had fun! You look really pretty mommy, I love you!" He called and I blew him a final kiss as he was carried to bed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro lifted me bridle style and took me to our room in the royal wing. Aro moved my things in there soon after I was changed and now we were heading there for the first time on our wedding night.

I now stood in our walk in closet, looking lost. It was huge but gorgeous. So many clothes to choose from that Aro bought for me, what do I wear? I picked out a silk white night-gown that reached, trailing the floor with slits up the side. The negligée was see through lace in the front over the breast with spaghetti straps. I put it on and smoothed my hands over the satin to feel it fit just right to all my curves.

I took down my bun and I ran my fingers quickly through my loose bouncing curls to give it a more sensual look. I quickly did one more look over in the mirror and was happy with what I saw. Not that I was vain or anything but it did put a smile upon my face because I knew he would be pleased. I breathed in and sighed, I was truly happy at the thought that I was Bella Volturi, Aro's Wife that the thought alone had me tingling with desire to show him how much I love him at this moment. I opened the door and looked for my love.

I spotted Aro sprawled upon the bed. His pale muscular chest made me weak as he looked up at me from those red satin sheets. It was almost sinful for him to be so handsome, my dark angel. His crimson eyes reeled me in and I was lost. I gulped and took an unneeded breath. Oh my lord ! His eyes were darkened with lust for me it would have made me blush if I still could.

And to think he was all mine. I heard my shameless purr escape my lips and he started to sit up. It was still surprising to me how the possessive side came out of him, but shockingly I kind of liked it. Though his gaze only added to the fire that was building inside of me as I saw his intense need for me. He began a low purr that sent shivers through me. I walked to his side of the bed and did a sexy smirk into his face.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, my love but I hope it was worth it." I blinked with my long lashes innocently at him as he crawled towards me. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he reached for me.

I teased him a little more as I backed away. His eyes darkening with desire and his black silk boxers revealed a lump. I smiled satisfied at what I could do to him. He came forward till he was at the edge of the bed and he grabbed me. I was trapped in his grip as he pulled me into his arms. His lips grazed my neck and he began to plant kisses until he reached my ear.

"Tonight and forever Mrs. Volturi, you belong to me." He purred, tickling my ear.

**He kissed me down my neck as I shivered with anticipation, wanting more. I turned in his hold and he held me from behind as I felt his arousal against my backside. He growled in hunger to the sensation and he pulled me to him flush. **

**His hands began to trace along my sides and tickle my sensitive flesh. If I were still human the skin would be covered in goose-flesh by now. He spun me around and pushed me back on the bed. His lips came down as we fell together and I moaned into his mouth as his hands caressed the underside of my breasts. **

**Our bodies cried out for each other as the spark of passion ignited. His lips pulled away from mine as they traveled down my neck, making me gasp as his mouth found my mark he bestowed upon me the night of my awakening and I cried out to the pleasure it gave me as he tenderly suck at it. God, he had me quivering like a little girl.**

**When he pick up his head up, I bit my lip as he smirked looking over me. " I think we are through with the foreplay, yes?' I nodded and he hooked his fingers on my night-gown. "I love this on you but it's in my way so, it's got to go!" He murmured as he ripped it from my body. My nipples began to harden as they grazed his chest. He smirked at the effect he had on me as I moaned under him.**

**He leaned in down to my breasts. He took my nipples in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, then blew on them causing them to harden more. My hands flew into his hair and egged him on for more. I reached around him and yanked off his silk boxers as I caressed his hardened member. He growled out and hissed to the pleasure I gave him.**

**He looked up into my eyes and then pulled my legs up to ready me for him. I moaned as he hovered over me too long driving me crazy. "Aro! Please!" **

**"As you wish mia amore." He murmured kissing me passionately.**

**I moaned with delight as he swiftly entered me. The pleasure overwhelmed me as he brought me to heavenly places. Tonight we celebrated our love for one another, as husband and wife, as we made love for the first time. Well it was not our first but first with marital status and it was special like our very first time.**

**His thrusting became much faster and I moaned with each one as it sent me spiraling out of control. I moaned when he kissed me as he moved forward each time. I gripped his bulging biceps as he brought me closer to the edge. I cried out as I felt my explosion.**

**"Oh Aro! Don't stop!"**

**"Yes, my love, that's it." He whispered into my neck as he rocked on.**

**I felt my walls clamp on him and gushed once more. He cried out as my orgasms brought him his climax and he released and collapsed, taking me in his arms. He laid me on top. He held me all night long till we hungered for more.**

**"I love you, my wife." He whispered as he nuzzled against my neck.**

**"Always with all my heart, my husband, my Aro."**


	24. Chapter 24 Authors Note

Hi everyone, just to let my readers know, I will be updating soon my new computer is a day away. My kids dropped my other one and I ordered a replacement. This next chapter will be seven years later and I will be summerizing what has happened between years. Then I will go to present day. You will all get to see how much their fate has changed. Also I'm bringing in a surprise guest! So stay tuned, I should have it posted some time around the weekend! Thank you, love you all and much hugs for all the support!


	25. Chapter 25 Nikolos The Prince Of Hybrids

Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight. No monetary gain from this fic. 16 and up please. Adult Language, sexual situations, violence, Adult content.**

_**Well, here it is the final chapter. It's been a wonderful journey and I'm bitter-sweet about it. But I have another story in the rough draft phase and I will start to post it soon. It's more serious, a romantic drama involving all three kings. Love you guys!**_

**Chapter Twenty Four: Nikolos, Prince Of Hybrids.**

**The Family Volturi...**

As the years pass by, the Volturi became world renown for their benevolent presence in the vampire community. Aro happy in his new marriage, was surrounded by love and was a changed vampire for the better. His guards were no longer just lowly servants, they were his friends. He worked side by side with them to bring justice and peace to their kind. There was still uprisings of new-born vampires and lawbreakers to deal with so they were busy keeping order as usual. Aro and the guard had to travel to the west and deal with the new-born army. The law of watching after a new-born was severely enforced by the Volturi and this was one of the many reasons why. New born vampires posed a great threat if not properly looked after and after their destruction, Aro searched the world for their creator and delivered swift judgment on the careless vampire. Bella travel often with him because she wanted to provide protection for her husband and coven. She was completely dedicated to him and supported Aro in everything to help with their work. She was greatly respected among the covens and feared by the law breakers. She made all her family that stood with her in battle, indestructible and completely protected. The lawbreakers were just as frightened of her ability as Jane's and Alec's abilities so they quickly submitted to the coven when they saw her fearsome power.

The guards were more loyal than ever and worked hard to make Aro's vision for the future a reality. Demetri, Felix and Heidi were in no short supply of food as they captured the criminals about the continent for their weekly feast. Italy became the most peaceful country around, with the crime rate at an all time low.

Caius loved to prosecute and destroy the foolish vampires that dared to invoke his wrath as usual but at the same time, he was a loving uncle,which made him more pleasant to be around. Instead of the angry, sneering, shouting vampire he was before Niki came into his life, he was fun and sometimes witty. He was truly a push over for his nephew that stole his heart and took the opportunity to steal him away from time to time. He enjoyed taking Nikolos out and entertaining him by going to parks, fairs, museums and showed him the sights all over the world. His wife was extremely pleased that he showed such love for his family like never before and even was caught smiling on occasion. Caius only showed this softer side to the Volturi because he didn't want the vampire community to know that he could be a good guy if he chose. He had a reputation to uphold, after all.

Demetri and Felix found love among the humans and after a successful bonding, they made them their mates. Marcus was so altered now, that if you didn't know him today, you would never recognize him, he was so different from his former self. Bella's presence in his life brought him happiness and slowly healed his poor broken heart. He fell in love again and it completely changed him. After the wedding he wanted the happiness that he saw in Bella's and Aro's marriage, so he shook himself out of it after he said his peace to his Didyme. He knew she would want him to be happy instead of wasting away forever. As Marcus came out of his depression and became a new man, he opened himself up to love at last. The secretary Gianna caught his eye and they courted for months. He took her out, romancing her and as it turned out they were made for each other. Marcus even went as far as to change his appearance. Gianna suggested a make-over and when his family saw him as he returned from the mall, he looked decades younger. She had picked out designer casual jeans and shirts and sneakers. He had on a leather jacket and got his hair cut short. He even got an earring that made him look quite sexy and youthful. The time came and Marcus changed his Gianna, then married her. Now, there was three queens once again that ruled by the king's side.

**Nikolos, present time...**

As the years went by, about seven years down the road, Nikolos grew into a handsome young man. He stood in his bathroom looking in the mirror, giving himself a look over for the last time. He turned his head slightly as the sound of soft foot steps that approached his room came to his ears. He smiled as the door opened and the sweet scent of lilac filled his room and the comforting smell he knew so well boosted his nerve.

Bella stood in the center of her son's room, stopped by his bathroom door and waited for him to emerge so she could help him. She smiled to herself as she picked up on the little motivational speech he gave himself in his mirror before he came out. It was getting time to go and she was ready to escort him to the great hall throne room.

"Nikolos, come out here and let me take a look at you." Bella called.

Nikolos flitted in front of his mother looking flustered. Bella reached for his tie and straightened it again. He seemed to have loosened it while he was stressing.

"Oh mom, I fixed it a hundred times already, I'm so nervous." Nikolos admitted, sighing with anxiety, looking up as she fixed it.

"I know Niki, there now, let's have a look at you." After fixing the tie, Bella turned Niki to look in the mirror with her.

"Well, don't you look fine, my boy!" Bella smiled at his grin as she complimented him.

Nikolos, now all grown up looked so much like Aro. He still had his curly hair and wore it short and neat. Nikolos had put gel in it to make the curly locks more manageable and he looked very handsome. His eyes were brilliant, leafy green, shining with determination for what he was about to do, in spite of his nerves. He stood by his mother's side as he smoothed down the suit jacket of his Italian Armani suit. The black colored suit made him look so mature and he had a grin on his slightly tanned face as he was pleased with how he looked. His complexion was given by Aro as well as the same build and height. He developed great intelligence and wit bestowed by both parents. He retained Bella's cheeks, nose and lips that made him very endearing in his father's eyes. They were both proud of him and were pleased to find out that he no longer aged after seven years. Aro came across a few hybrids since his son's birth and even took some in. They were without a coven and he learned a lot from them. They explained that after seven years they did not age. Equally interesting, the males only had the venom to change humans into vampires. Some had gifts, others did not. The fact that Nikolos was not to age any longer became a great comfort to his parents, staying at a lovely age of twenty-one.

Slowly the door opened and Aro walked to his family's side. Nikolos turned to him as Aro embraced him, warmly.

"I'm so proud of you and to witness this day gives your mother and I great joy." Aro praised him, fondly.

"Thank you dad. I will try to do my best with the confidence that is given to me." Nikolos said as he patted his father on the back as they pulled back smiling.

"I'm sure you will. They have all arrived and are waiting for us, so let's not let them wait any longer, shall we?" Aro waved over towards the door to motion their exit.

Nikolos and Bella were arm and arm as they followed Aro out the door to the throne room. As they approached their destination, Nikolos could hear murmurs and soft cries of the children as they opened the door. All turned towards them and erupted in applause as they took their place on the platform. Bella and Aro sat on their thrones with Caius and Athenadora. Nikolos stood behind a pulpit and raised his hand to silence the welcoming crowd. Nikolos looked out in the audience and scanned the crowd for familiar faces.

He smiled as he gazed upon Demetri and his wife Angelina. In Angie's arms, she held Demetri Jr. as he whispered softly to his momma, playing with her hair. Demetri had created a hybrid with his chosen human mate and stood proudly at their side. Next, he observed Felix and his mate with their little girl. Felix found his mate Jenny one day as he saved her from one of the brutes he captured for the feast. They instantly fell in love and they created their little daughter Janette. Next, his eyes fell upon Marcus. He and Gianna created twins and they were both softly crying in their arms. They were just born days ago and were the joy of their lives. Little Mark and Isabella were just so cute in their blue and pink dress clothes with matching booties. Marcus named his girl after Bella because she saved him from endless depression so to speak and he loved her as a daughter. Mark was named after him, Gianna suggested the spelling and he loved it. Four grown hybrids were also present. They were Nahuel, standing with his vampire aunt, Huien. Serena, Maysun and Jennifer stood near them. They stood alone because the Volturi dealt with their father swiftly and put him to death for abandoning the mothers and children of his so-called experiment. The rest of the hybrids were from other covens around the world that have successfully made their children. Seven more babies and couples stood before him cuddling their dear ones close, looking up at him with smiling faces.

Nikolos cleared his throat as he began addressing the room.

"Thank you all.

I would like to begin to thank my parents and family. When my mother came into my father's life, she inspired such change to the Volturi's lives and we find ourselves grateful for her gentle presence in our hearts. Aro, my father and king is a great leader and when my mother came along she made him a great queen and turn all the hearts of all that knew her for the better. She has such a beautiful soul that all seemed to be touched by just knowing her. In my life, I am blessed by her nurturing love and care that shines from her daily and it continues to affect me deeply in my life."

Bella's eyes welled up with tears at his heart felt words.

"My father has been a great influence in all that I am today. He showed me by his example how to be the man you see before you.

By his rule, I learned how to rule fairly, not with an iron fist but with wisdom to judge well.

By his mind, I learned how to think and plan for the future for the benefit of all.

By his actions, I learned how to react with careful consideration and patience.

By his love, I learned how to give love in return, whether one deserves it or not.

Now he passes me a torch of authority that I am humble before you to accept."

Aro swelled with fatherly pride as his son spoke of him with such admiration.

"I wish to thank my family, the Volturi coven for all their love and support. Especially my Uncle's Caius and Marcus and my Aunts Athenadora and Gianna. Thank you for loving me through the years. My family and guard, thank you for all you do. Last but not least, to all of you, whom have put all their trust in me and I will seek to endeavor to make the best decisions for our kind, to be your voice and mediator to serve you well.

When I was young I was quite a handful, always disappearing on my caretakers and parents. I remember Uncle Caius saying he was going to install a GPS tracking device on me if I didn't stop."

The room chuckled at the thought.

"I am determined to be there for you all and to invest my entire life in making a good leader that you all will be proud to have represent you.

I believe that every right implies a responsibility. Every opportunity an obligation. Every possession a duty to do what's right. I will stand by you and will not let you down and be the help you need.

I recall this quote...Remember, if you ever need a helping hand, it's at the end of your arm. As you get older, remember you have another hand: The first is to help yourself, the second is to help others. This will be what I will strive to do."

Clapping erupted out of the crowd.

"I know we face many challenges and I will face them head on with the determination to set things right.

The laws that governs our kind of being accountable to your creations has been received and followed generally well. We are still getting the word out to the farthest regions of the world.

Prejudice however have developed in some covens and we are seeking to provide protection and placement to the hybrids. My father has already taken in three and is searching the globe to find more outcast.

We know that some of them recently have been abandoned, for what reasons we have yet to find out, but rest assured, we are tracking down the offenders.

Crimes against us will be dealt will severely and I know you must be aware of the rising resistance of the more backward covens regarding mating with humans.

I've been aware of the need to be a fair judge, whom understands our kind and will strive to make good decisions for all. I will be that mediator."

Clapping erupted out of the crowd.

"Violence against our kind because they wish to terminate us will not be tolerated by the Volturi and any such reports will be investigated till justice is served.

Order and peace is my goal and it is an honor that you have chosen me to assist you all and bring it to reality. Thank you for making me your prince.

Please now join us in the ballroom for some refreshment before you head back to your homes and again thank you all for being here today."

Applause erupted again after Nikolos's acceptance speech.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aro stood up and walked to his son and gave him a warm hug. Bella ducked under Aro's arm to give her two guys love as she smiled from ear to ear. Everyone gathered in for the social and mingled about the ballroom. The guard were taking turns as the met with the parents getting a chance to hold the babies. Nikolos met with all the families to thank them for their support. He was impressed with the children of Joham. Their survival and spirit touched him and he was thankful for his loving family all the more. Meeting with them all strengthening his resolve to be the best leader he could be.

While Aro and Bella walked around talking with all the guest, a new presence was felt. All turned to the steady sound of a human heart beat as it thumped in all their ears. There at the door by Santiago was Abigail Ravensky the witch. Aro flitted over to her and took her hands in friendship with Bella and Nikolos at his heals. She was grinning, that all-knowing smile and reached out for all their hands.

"Well Abby, I'm glad to see you after all these years! How are you?" Aro asked kindly.

"How are you is more like it! I see you made it back and have yourself a beautiful wife. I can see that your coven is so different from the last time I saw them Aro! You have a son as well! What a wonderful looking family you all are!" Abigail exclaimed happily.

"Yes Abigail, I believe you said to me once that it will all work out for the best and I'm pleased find out that you were right after all, you dear sweet friend!" Bella said as she hugged her warmly.

"Yes I did, didn't I? Even I have not foreseen the wonders that my gift would give, not just to Aro but to all in his life it seems." Abby admitted grinning slyly at Aro's shocked face.

"What! Abigail you were behind this all along!" Aro fumed.

"Easy there, Aro! I did it because I had a vision that you would meet your true mate but because you were so power mad, that makes you blind to the facts, you could not see past the end of your nose! You needed my help, my dear. You have your Bella and a son too. Look at all of you now! I am very pleased at the results of my little spell." Abby calmly explained.

"How, How! How did you fool me Abby? I read minds and so did Bella for a time!" Aro asked crossly.

"Oh, I just cast a mind blocking spell, it was all I needed. You and Bella were not able to read me at all if you recall." Abby explained taking a step back as Aro moved toward her.

"You realize I was a woman; carried a baby and gave birth, all because of your so-called gift? You meddling little witch!" Aro growled out.

She chuckled as he stalked forward then Bella intervened. "Oh leave her alone Aro! She is so wonderful to us! Aro, do be calm and it would be nice if you blinked a little, your eyes are about to pop out of your head my dear!" Bella said shrinking back at his anger as she cut him off from getting to Abby. Bella wrapped her arms around her protectively, holding her close.

Nikolos snickered by Aro's side and Aro swatted him playfully.

"When you told me the story of how you and mom got together, you left out the part you were a woman, dad." Niki said cracking up holding his side.

"I was in your mother's body, not just any woman. As for Abby, the next time you dabble in my affairs do not turn me into anything ever again!" Aro demanded pulling Bella to him, away from Abby.

"Well, what do you think of your gift, my friend Aro?" Abby asked happily looking around.

"Well, I um." Aro looked at Bella.

Bella nudged his arm to continue, giving him that mischievous smile.

"I **Guess **I should thank you Abby, um after all I owe you so much. Bella would not be with me and I would not have had a son, so I will forgive you this time for your interference." Aro grinned his fake smile at Abby. Inside he was extremely put out by her craftiness. A human got the better of Aro Volturi.

_What's this world coming to! _He thought as he rolled his eyes.

Caius moved over to where they were. "Ah Aro, now you know what it feels like to have a spell cast on you and to have you life meddled with! I kind of like this human, we should keep her around!" Caius said as he put his arm around Abby, fondly.

Aro huffed and muttered something like over his dead body or something.

Everyone laughed and Abby looked up at Caius.

"My, things really have changed around here if the almighty evil Caius wants a human around, my word and holding me too!" Abby said as Caius grinned down at her.

"Ah, for a human your not all bad. I think these glasses will have to go. All those spells you know and you can't fix your eye sight, you look like a big bug in these." Caius chuckled as he moved to take her glasses.

"Caius, don't get fresh! I'll turn you back into the white rabbit, so back off! Do not touch the glasses!" Abby mocked threatened him as he reached for her glasses.

Caius gulped. "Um, on second thought, you should go home. If I'm not careful to keep on your good side, I have a feeling you will turn me into something nasty everyday and with my temper you will so never mind!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meeting and everyone had gone home.

Back in their room, Aro stood on his balcony just enjoying the night and it's cool air as he looked over his city.

Life just meant so much to him now, just because of that clumsy little human, Bella. What would he do without the witch's interference, that brought him so much happiness and his love. He didn't want to think about it. He dwelled on happy thoughts of her as he watched his people hurry about below.

Bella came up behind him clothed in only a silk nighty and wrapped her arms around him. He sighed in contentment then drank in her wonderful scent. He turned around in her arms and took in her beauty. She looked up in his eyes and found them dancing with mirth and lust. He nuzzled her neck and sighed again happily.

"I'm the luckiest vampire to have a family like this! I'd go though it all again just to have you, mia cara!" Aro chuckled as he nipped her neck with affection.

"Yeah me too, Aro! Now, come my love and catch me if you can and when you do, you better take me to bed or lose me forever!" Bella called out as she wiggled out of his arms and dashed out and down the hall; laughing playfully.

"Oh, I will and your not going anywhere my teasing little minx!" Aro growled out as he flitted out after her as fast as lightning and over took her speed. She shrieked as Aro snatched her up before she could go too far and carried her off to the bedroom for a night of bliss in her arms once again.

**The end...**


End file.
